Call Me
by Wrexscar
Summary: A found phone number, the decision to tale a risk. What does a different summer of 96 hold for Harry? A tale of light romance. No secret training no major angst. For once Harry meets someone normal. Now completed. A tale of one summer.
1. Chapter 1

Call Me.

Disclaimer. Harry Potter and associated characters are owned and created by JK Rowling. No profit is being earned from this work of fanfiction.

A.N.

As this is now completed I can let you know what you are getting yourself into. This is a very simple tale of a relationship. It is also rated M. The M is for language mostly. Sex is a constant theme but while often referred to is never described. There are also instances of alcohol consumption, smoking and drugs. The first chapter sets the scene, if that offends you stop reading. If it raise barely a flicker than you'll wonder why I posted this warning.

x

Harry looked through his books listlessly. What was the point? What was the point of anything if those he loved died? Why couldn't he save anyone?

He threw the book he had in his hand back down on the bed. He didn't have any homework this year and he really couldn't be bothered to unpack. As it bounced a piece of parchment separated from the pages of the book.

He picked it up for closer examination. Written across it was a telephone number and the 'words call' me and under the 'call me' was a musical note.

The Dursley's had all headed out for the day as a family, so curiosity piqued Harry headed down stairs to the hall telephone. He hesitated, it might be a trap or a trick. He cared neither way. It was something different, something other than staring at a wall and contemplating his failure.

He dialled in the number and listened to the ringtone.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a voice from the phone.

Harry paused this was obviously an adults tone. How to phrase this? "Hello, I found a note in one of my school books with this number on it. Does one of your," he paused and took a guess. "daughters attend a boarding school in Scotland?"

He heard something that sounded like a snort on the other end of the phone. "I'll go get her."

There was a pause and Harry could hear faint voices before he was spoken too. "Hello Harry, found my note then?"

Harry didn't recognise the girl he was talking to. "Um yes, who is this?"

"How delightful you don't recognise me. Well how badly do you want to find out? Got a pen?" The girl reeled off an address to him. "I'm going out at dinner time, so get some cash and we can go hang out."

With that the girl hung up.

What to do? Harry wondered. He had some galleons in his trunk. That wasn't the issue. He knew there would be an order guard around somewhere. Dumbledore would disapprove. That for Harry was the deciding factor that found him in his invisibility cloak climbing the fence at the bottom of the Dursey's garden. He cut through the garden of that house opposite and out into a different cul-de-sac. He walked for fifteen minutes before he removed his cloak and looking around he stuck out his wand.

With a bang and a clatter the knight bus appeared.

"Alright Nev? Where to then?"

"York." Harry answered handing the note with the address on.

"Rightio then .Gotta couple of stops before that, so you just take a seat."

It seemed to take an age for Stan to call Harry's stop but when he checked his watch it was only fifteen minutes. Then again a bus that turned up anywhere in the country seconds after you stuck out your wand but took its time getting to your destination probably paid as much attention to the laws of time as it did space.

Harry got off in a muggle neighbourhood. The houses weren't quite as big as the Dursley's, there were more semi-detached houses than detached but the overall air was familiar. He checked the note for the house number, and made his way down the path. Before he had a chance to ring the bell the door opening. Behind the door stood a girl.

She was wearing platform ankle high boots, with polished steel buckles. She had black socks that reached to just above her knees. Her tight black miniskirt reached to mid-thigh, leaving a three inch gap between socks and skirt. Her top was a figure hugging red and black tight t-shirt that clung to her curves. Her hair, which reached most of the way down her back, was in shades of red and pink. Harry looked at her face.

"Lisa?"

"Surprise. Not how you're used to seeing me."

"Not really, no."

"Well those dresses we both have to wear are kind of shapeless. Do you want to come in for a coffee before we head out?"

They sat at the kitchen table coffee mugs in hand. "Technically I'm halfblood, but my dad dropped out of that world to get away from the first war. It was McGonagall who turned up with my letter and outed him. She assured him the war was over so it was safe to send me. So this is the real me. A muggle raised girl. Dressed in clothes that would give some of the staff a heart attack. "

"So why the note?"

"How much truth do you want? Polite truth or full unvarnished truth?"

""Last time someone kept the truth from me, the result was that fiasco at the ministry."

"Alright then blunt truth. I fancy you but I'm aware I don't really know you as a person. So I thought I'd get you to call me and I'd get to know you a little better, to find out if the image and reality match. Was that honest enough for you?"

Harry felt his face colour. "I'm not really that interesting."

"That will be for me to decide, although you get a say too, I'm not going to drug you with a love

potion. Think of this as a first date, we'll go out have fun and do stuff real people do, although I promise no Madam Puddifoots tea room. If things are going well we can try some kissing if not, no harm done.

"You heard about Madam Puddifoots?" Harry asked ignoring the kissing option.

"I am in Ravenclaw. We all got to hear about that date. Anyway did you bring some cash?"

"Only galleons." Harry admitted.

"Not a problem, I'll spot you some cash for a bus into town and then we'll get that sorted."

Harry left his cloak at Lisa's house said a brief goodbye to her mum and found himself sharing a seat on the bus into the city centre.

"I've gotta admit I'm surprised. You don't seem this passive normally, but you've come halfway across the country to satisfy your curiosity and now seem quite happy to get dragged around by me. I must admit I was expecting a slightly different reaction after I admitted I fancied you"

"Things in my life are a bit mixed up at the moment. You heard about the Ministry?" Lisa nodded at the question.

"There was stuff that happened there that didn't make the papers. Then more stuff afterwards that only I know. Well I lost my temper with the headmaster. Threw all his books and crap all over his office. In short I'm sick of being the thing everyone expects. So, you fancy me. That's up to you. Last year the papers hated me, before that they loved me. I can't control people opinions, all I can be is be myself. As you say you don't know me. After a day you'll find out I'm not that interesting. As you said no harm done, I needed to get out of the house I was in, the note came at the right time. So what's with the hair? If I remember last time I saw you it was half the length and blond."

"A simple lengthening charm. The colour is just a wash in dye. It was much redder but it's fading to pink. In another week I shall redo it or choose another colour. You should have seen it last week; I did it on the first day back. As you say, people don't know me. In School I'm pretty quiet. I love reading and learning but I come back home for the holidays, the music and bands I like, this look is pretty normal for my friends. In fact I'm reserved compared to some. My mum and dad don't mind too much. I get good results in my exams so they can live with my odd little habits. Come on this is our stop. "

Lisa led Harry into a second hand bric-a-brac shop. The man behind the counter nodded at her.

"Hello again miss, don't tell me you've got more of that strange gold?"

"It's why we're here. How much?"

"Fifteen quid. "

"Come on Harry we'll go somewhere else. " She turned on her heel sending up sparks as she did.

"Alright." The man from the counter called before they had gone too far. "Twenty."

They left the shop with Harry having a £100 in twenties in his pocket.

"The funny thing is," Lisa told him "the Goblins charge less than that the other way round. They don't keep track of the international market. Gold prices are going up at the moment what with the uncertainty with Iraq. If it wouldn't flood the market you could convert all the galleons in your vault into cash. Then turn your cash back into galleons and practically double your money."

Harry's head spun at that idea. "Why did he call it strange gold?"

"Galleons are pure gold, he tested them but couldn't work out why they were so hard. At that purity level, you should be able to bend them. Also when he melted one down he had to go up to the same temperatures as steel, almost 1600 degrees. That close to three times hotter than it should have been. Once he got it melted though it behaves like gold should. It was soft when it was cold and then the next time he melted it was at the proper temperature. Something to do with the goblin magic I would guess." Lisa paused. Then looked back to him. "You asked for blunt honesty earlier. You'd look a lot better in clothes that fitted you. If you want, I can get you better looking clothes for under a tenner and about half an hour of shopping. You up for it?"

Harry looked at Dudley's jeans that were practically wrapped twice around him. "A tenner?"

"If you want better trainers I'll have to double that."

They dropped into Millets for some T-shirts and then an army surplus store for a new shirt. It was while Harry was trying on some jeans at a Salvation Army shop that Lisa stuck her head in through the curtain.

"I was going to ask you your shoe size but bloody hell you need better undies too."

Harry awkward clutched the jeans in front of himself. "Size 7 now get out."

Lisa just stood there watching him. "What's your waist size?"

"Twenty eight now go." Lisa left him to finish getting dressed. By the time, he had paid for the jeans Lisa was waiting outside for him, a bag in hand. "That'll be a tenner for the trainers. Hi-tech, not the best but at least they haven't got duct tape holding them together. The boxers are on me."

One quick visit to a gent's toilets and Harry changed into his new clothes. The black jeans fit snugly as did the green t-shirt. The German army shirt was a bit baggy and he rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons undone.

A wolf whistle from behind let him know where Lisa was. "Nice bum Harry. Are you planning to keep those?" She pointed to his old clothes that were now in the carrier bags.

The pair had great fun stuffing them into a litterbin. "Right then, I'm starving. Shopping takes it out of me. You can get me some chips and I'll get some drinks."

They met back up in the park in the shadow of the Minster. Harry moved towards a bench but Lisa led him off to some one of the taller trees. Leaning back against one Harry passed over her tray of chips and gravy.

From her carrier bag she pulled out a four pack of Strongbow. She deftly separated one for herself, opened it and took a long pull, before handing a can to Harry.

"Um, how did you get these?"

"By buying them. Act like you do it all the time and you don't get challenged. Even if I did my passport says I'm eighteen. "

Harry looked quizzically at her. "Magical forgery." Lisa said by way of explanation.

Harry gingerly opened his can and took a cautious drink followed by a longer one. "I like this." He declared.

They spent an hour sitting under the tree eating, drinking and talking of nothing in particular. The bells from the cathedral sounded the hour and Lisa reluctantly got to her feet. They threw the wrappers and the empty cans in the bin.

Lisa turned to Harry suddenly and stood very close to him. "I'm really glad it's today of all days you came Harry. I'm really nervous about this afternoon. I think I may need you to hold my hand."

Harry nodded his agreement. They made their way across the city, Lisa finally led Harry down a small alley way. Pausing half way down she bit her lip nervously. She quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a tattoo parlour. Walking briskly up to the desk, she announced herself.

"Hello, Lisa Turpin I have an appointment at one thirty."

The receptionist checked her records, took Lisa's money and checked her I.D. then led her into a back room.

"Hi, I'm Christina. You ready to do this?"

Lisa nodded and sat on the edge of a high bed. The back was propped up so Lisa was able to sit up.

"So it's a half sleeve, left shoulder, ankh design?" Christina checked her notes. Showing the agreed design to Lisa. "Um, have you been drinking?"

"We had a couple of cans of cider at lunch. I'm fully aware of what I'm doing, just a little nervous that's all. I was stone cold sober at the consultation."

Christina smiled at her." Yes, I remember but I have to ask." She glanced over at Harry but addressed the question to Lisa. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Not yet."

"Well your not yet boyfriend is going to get a show. You'll need to take that shirt off."

Harry stood to leave, "I can wait outside."

"You will do no such bloody thing. You promised to hold my hand remember." With that Lisa peeled off the shirt she was wearing. The black lacy bra offered support but did little for Lisa's modesty.

Harry swallowed nervously as he realised just how much of Lisa he could now see.

"Look at you staring at my tits. Pervert."

"Harry instantly glanced away blushed and started to apologise.

"Sorry Harry, my sense of humour goes missing when I'm scared and I'm shitting myself here. Also I swear a lot more. Sorry. If I minded you looking I wouldn't have taken my shirt off. "

While they were talking the tattooist had sterilised Lisa's arm and now settled her back to apply the stencil.

"Ok Potter talk to me. I need distractions here."

"So what about?" He asked as his mind went blank.

"Anything. You're meant to be a distraction here. If you're not going to talk take off that shirt, give me something to look at." Lisa watched Harry's blush rise up his cheeks. "Does it surprise you Harry? I enjoy looking at your bod as much as you do at mine? Don't deny it, I saw you checking me out in some of those shop windows."

"Yeah it does, I'm just a skinny runt with messy hair. Why would anyone look at me?"

Lisa glanced back at the tattooist who shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me dear, boys are generally clueless."

The needle started to buzz away and Lisa caught her breath. She reached out and Harry offered her his hand. After a few moments she was able to talk again.

"While I was watching your reflection checking me out Harry, I was also able to check out how many girls were looking at you and giving me looks of hatred too. None of that was based on the fact you're the star player on your house sports team or anything else, apart from you are a good looking guy. You have the most intense green eyes. How Draco doesn't drop down dead from the looks you give him is beyond me."

Harry and Lisa both turned to the tattooist who had stopped work to snigger. "Excuse me, you know someone called Draco? Did his parents hate him?"

"Everyone else does." muttered Harry.

"Alright then I'm not going to get far talking about how hot you are. What tattoo would you want? Let me guess a lion eating a snake?"

Harry laughed at the image. "No something more low key. I guess I would have either a dog or a stag."

"You could have both, you've got a lot of skin to cover. This is going to be my first. The next one will be on my lower back but as that one will be more noticeable, I want to make sure I get the design exactly right. I'm going to leave space on my right arm for when I have kids. Don't give me that look, not right now but hopefully before I'm thirty. I'll get their names on my arm then. I'm thinking of some designs on my legs or ankles. What do you think Harry? A single strand of ivy winding up from my foot all the way up my leg. Will you came with me to hold my hand then? I'll have to take my skirt off for that one."

Harry felt himself start to colour.

Christina the tattooist spoke then. "That last idea would hurt a lot more than this one does. Ankles and knees are bony and hurt a lot more. Then as you get higher things are more sensitive."

"So Harry, why a dog and a stag?"

Harry paused as he tried to think of a way of explaining it with the tattooist present. "You know how Professor McGonagall likes cats?" Lisa nodded to Harry's question the one asked and the one left unasked. "Well my dad liked Stags and my godfather liked Dogs. I guess I'd have one on each shoulder, but it would have to be the right type of dog."

"Yeah, Lisa agreed I guess you wouldn't want a poodle."

"No Harry." agreed laughing, for the first time able to think of Sirius without starting to well up. "He turned to the tattooist, could I do that? Get some tattoos like that?"

"There is a two week cool down period between booking and getting the tattoo. It cuts down on the number of men waking up in the morning with blazing headaches, lipstick stains and a strange girls name on their arms. The stag will be easy. We only have a couple of designs. Dogs, will take some time for you to find the right one."

She paused then and brought Harry a book of designs. "These are the images, we can work on the size and placement once you've found the one you like. "

Harry and Lisa looked through the book together. Harry found a stag design almost immediately, it was one based on the Monarch of the Glen picture. Finding a dog that reminded him of Sirius was harder but he eventually settled on one.

By the time, he was finished Lisa was done for the day. She booked her second appointment to finish off her ankh and Harry booked himself in for Prongs to be done first.

They left the parlour and after checking the time headed for a phone box.

"Hi mum, have you got tea on yet? You haven't? Excellent. Harry is taking me to Pizza Hut. No I haven't forgot. You have a good night and don't wake me when you come in. See you tomorrow mum. Love you."

Harry listened into to one side of the phone conversation, squeezed into the phone box with Lisa. He already knew they had a second date planned, their tattoo appointments followed on from one to the other. Harry found he was thinking of this as a date and was enjoying himself with this carefree girl. He couldn't think of any other girl he knew who could sit there in just her bra and have an unselfconscious conversation with him. Just before Lisa hung up her mum said something that made her blush crimson.

"Muuuum." She stretched out the word to several syllables. Before slamming down the phone.

"What was that about?" Harry asked laughing.

"Harry, at the start of this date I promised you full truth, if you ask again I will tell you but I'd rather you didn't."

Harry tried to guess how much of this was embarrassment and how much evasion. Deciding he liked her embarrassed he asked again.

"Fine then. " Lisa looked Harry in the eye. "My mum said if I was planning on taking you back to my place after pizza that if they were needed there are condoms in my dad's beside cabinet as she was too young to be a grandmother and it was my job to wash the sheets if we did."

Harry suddenly found the temperature had risen as he was far too hot and his mouth had suddenly stopped working.

"Told you not to ask. I get my blunt humour of my mum in case you wondered. I mean it's not as if we've even kissed yet." In the confined space of the telephone box there was nowhere to move, not that Harry found himself wanting too.

The kiss was sudden and passionate. Harry found his hands in Lisa's hair pulling her close to him. They banged teeth in their inexperience and haste but soon learnt how to avoid doing that. Her hands were on his bum and Harry dropped one of his hands lower sliding it down her back to copy the action.

Just as his hand fell below her waistline there was a knocking on the glass, first gently then more insistent. They looked up to see a frowning policeman shaking his head. They exited the phone box laughing and holding hands.

The handholding continued through their pizza and the taxi ride home. They got to Lisa's house and she let them in. Harry settled down on a sofa while she went to get them drinks.

They cuddled up together on the sofa, drinking cider. "Harry, feel free to say no. " Lisa looked nervous. " my shirt is tight and the tattoo stings every time I move my arm. Do you mind?"

She slowly peeled her shirt off before cuddled up next to him. He didn't even pretend to look away but took in her figure as she revealed it. He marvelled at the feel of her skin on his hand as he moved it up and down her back.

His kisses got more daring, not just on her lips but her neck and onto her shoulders.

Lisa got to her feet and headed out of the living room door. She paused in the doorway. "Well are you just going to sit there?

He followed her up the stairs to her bedroom she got there before him and sat on the end of the bed.

"Time for some equality. Shirt off. "

Nervously he complied, undoing the buttons on his over shirt then peeling of his t-shirt. "Very nice." Lisa's voice dropped as she took in his bare chest. He noticed his hands were shaking and saw the reaction mirrored in Lisa's own. "Since this thing doesn't do anything for modesty it may as well come off too." With that Lisa threw her bra on top of Harry's clothes.

Harry sat next to her on the end of the bed and they continued kissing.

It took some time before her skirt and his trousers joined the pile. Not long after that Harry got to admire Lisa, as she run naked out of the room to get some supplies from her dads beside cabinet.

Their first time was messy, hesitant and over far too quick. Half an hour later with some more understanding of how their own and each other's bodies worked was more satisfying for both of them.

Later Harry was disturbed from sleep were he lay curled round Lisa by a light in the bedroom door. He looked up to see Lisa's mum staring at them, she met his gaze rolled her eyes in resignation and closed the door. The room returned to darkness and Harry returned to sleep.

A.N.

Some thoughts on this particular story. In the late nineties it was very easy for teens to get alcohol. So Lisa buying a 4 pack from an off licence would be quite a common occurrence. As for the sex, I knew 15 year olds (Harry would still be 15 Lisa 16) who did with the knowledge of their parents and I knew parents who practically beat their kids black and blue after catching them.

This will update, my intention is to end up with a summer of 96 tale that will end when they return to Hogwarts. However when it comes to my writing what I intend doesn't always happen.

If you are a fan of non canon pairings may I suggest Ship Tease.


	2. Chapter 2

Call Me 2.

Disclaimer. Same as the first chapter. I don't own this. JKR does.

2

The pair woke to the ringing of an alarm clock. Harry sat up quickly trying to find the source of the noise. He blearily made out the form of Lisa's mum standing in the doorway holding the ringing clock.

He pulled the duvet up to cover himself and off Lisa.

"Ok, there's too much naked flesh in this room for me. I'm off to work in half an hour. I want you two in the kitchen before I leave preferably dressed. Lisa I can cope with, Harry I insist." With that Lisa's mum exited the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Shit. I guess my mum knows." Lisa muttered she rolled out of bed and started looking in draws for clean underwear.

Harry looked over at Lisa. "You don't regret it, last night do you?" Harry asked curling in slightly on himself.

Lisa stepped over to Harry in just a pair of knickers her bra pulled on but not yet fastened. She tenderly ran a hand down his face. "What we did? No, I'd just liked to have talked to my mum first rather than be found out. If you're worried, she's not angry but it's going to get a little embarrassing."

"No I worked out she's not angry. She came in during the night and woke me. She just let us sleep till the morning."

"Well since she's being so reasonable you need to get dressed. She will want to talk. Just one thing, never lie to her, if she asks a blunt question give her a blunt answer. Or tell her you refuse to answer."

Harry nodded and started to gather his clothes from where they lay scattered around the room.

With a more than a little trepidation the pair headed down stairs hand in hand. They slid along the benches that sat in front of the kitchen table to find coffee and Lisa's mum waiting for them.

"Right let's deal with the elephant in the room. You had sex last night, I feel some responsibility for that, I guess if I hadn't made the condom joke I wouldn't have put the idea in your heads. Now since you have made the adult decision to have sex you have to deal with the adult consequences. Contraception, buy your own. Research it and find the best method. I know Lisa is a clever girl and I don't need to say any more on the issue. I also assume you have alternatives from the magical world I don't know about." She looked up and met the stares of the two teens. "Good we got through that without any giggles or embarrassment. Now Harry, did you let your parents know you were staying here last night?"

Harry shot Lisa a glance. "You didn't tell her?"

"If there's one thing I know, you hate your reputation and everything that goes with it. All my mum knows about you is your name." Lisa explained.

"Alright what did I say wrong?" Lisa's mum asked.

"My parents are dead, they died when I was a baby." Harry started to explain."

"Murdered actually." Lisa interjected.

"I live with my aunt and uncle the Dursley's but I guess you are right I should let them know I'm safe, not that they'll care." He muttered the last darkly.

He got up and went to use the phone, it was a much more complex model than he was used to with a fax machine built in. "I don't know how to use this."

Lisa came over to help and scrolled through the phones memory to calls received and entered the Dursley's number.

As Harry took the phone off her, he hit the conference call button and couldn't work out how to turn it off. Soon Petunia's voice filled the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Aunt Petunia it's me."

Her tone changed instantly from posh and polite to cold and harsh. "Oh you're alive then? Because of you going missing I had to cook breakfast this morning. Are you going to be back in time to do the washing up, or am I expected to do that too? Worst of all those freaks called around this morning wanting to know where you had gone. "

Lisa's mum stepped forward and took the phone from Harry and turned off the conference call. "Hello, Mrs Dursley. Harry's staying with us for a couple of days."

Harry stepped in close and whispered in her ear."Don't tell her your name." She looked at them both and mouthed the word. "Who?"

Lisa stepped forward and took a note pad, writing quickly she handed it to her name.

"Well Mrs Dursley my Tony sulked for ages until I allowed his friend from school to stay. I know it was short notice but we mothers will do anything for their children won't we. If it's alright with you Harry can stay her until the weekend at least. Yes I see." Harry could tell the conversation was coming to a close and he reached for the phone again.

"Aunt Petunia, could you let Hedwig my owl out tonight?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Because that way you won't have to listen to her hooting all night. Just open the window and the cage and she will find me. Otherwise, the room will start to smell. "

His aunt grudgingly agreed and hung up the phone.

"What a bloody awful woman." Lisa's mum said. "Alright back to the kitchen. Harry, she just said you can stay here all summer as far as she is concerned. While I'm sure you and Lisa have no problems with that idea I'll need to speak with Lisa's dad. While I'm sure he won't mind you staying here, he is more conservative than me, so I don't think he will be so relaxed about you too sleeping together. Still we can cross that bridge tomorrow night. He's away till then. "

"Thank you Mrs Turpin. I'll keep to any rules you set and I can pay my way."

"Right first off don't call me Mr's Turpin. My name is Susan, if you can't cope with being that informal think of something else. I'll let you know if you I think it's too impolite. As for rules, what if I said no shagging my daughter?"

"I would respect those rules while you let me live here."Harry muttered.

"Then once you went back to that school of yours you wouldn't. That's why I'm too pragmatic to make such a daft rule. Any way I best get off to work. I shall see you both this evening. Remember what I said about contraception, buy your own. Don't spend the whole day in bed either. Lisa, at some point we'll talk about that tattoo. Bye."

With that Susan picked up her coat and bag and headed out the door. As the door slammed shut Lisa launched herself at Harry. Kissing him enthusiastically.

"Did you hear that? You can stay here all summer."

The pair kissed again, before Harry's stomach rumbled.

"I think breakfast time is needed." Lisa laughed. They had a simple and healthy breakfast of muesli, washed down with orange juice.

"OK Harry spill, why didn't you want your aunt to know where you are?"

"I don't mind her knowing apart from if she knew I was at a girl's house she would insult you. It's the ones who were asking about me. "

"Freaks, she said."

"Yeah that's her name for magic users. The headmaster keeps a watch on me over the summer, some years he stopped Ron and Hermione writing. He won't let me move elsewhere even when other options are open. All the while he never tells me stuff I need to know until it's too late. If I'd stayed there I'd have been a prisoner in that house. So when you invited me to visit I took the chance." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you. For once I can have a life."

After they kissed some more Lisa leaned back to look at him. "Well since your here a while and all you've got are the clothes your standing up in I guess we need to do some shopping. But first a shower. Lisa headed out of the kitchen stood in the doorway and took off her t-shirt.

"Join me?"

Much later, they headed out to the city centre again. Harry had dressed in the only clothes he had. Although he was thankful that Lisa had bought a pack of underpants and not just the one. Lisa was wearing a different pair of boots that came to just below her knee over a pair of ripped black jeans. Some of the holes reached quite high up her legs and gave Harry tantalising flashes of flesh. She wore a rather sloppy black t-shirt with a logo for The Mission on it.

The visited Boots the Chemists first for condoms. Harry tried to stay calm while looking at the range of products on offer. When one shop assistant gave them a condescending look, Lisa picked up a pack and read in a voice that filled the shop.

"Ribbed for her pleasure. We are so buying some of these."

The pair managed to pay for their goods before Harry went crimson and Lisa fell about in giggles.

"Alright Harry, that's the essentials out of the way, now we need clothes for you. I've seen you in robes and I've seen you in hand me downs. Your wearing stuff I picked for you based on cheapness. What do you want to wear? I'm a bit goth with some punk thrown in. I could dress you in clothes that I'd like to see you in yknow, so you'd match me. It would be the cheapest way too. Charity shops and surplus stores with the odd thing from the markets. What do you want?"

Harry sat on the park bench and thought. "I don't know, I've never had to make this choice before. At school we wear what we are told, with the Dursley's I wear what Dudley had outgrown or he thinks has become unfashionable."

Lisa sighed," Right then we do it the hard way we browse. One thing you need to do. Get a back bone. I'll try and push you in a certain direction, feel free to say no."

Harry looked at her startled. "Am I that easy to push around?"

"It depends , you never buckled under Umbitch, but I think if someone comes at you sideways rather than head one you agree really easy."

Harry leaned over and kissed Lisa. "Can we put this off?" Don't take this the wrong way but the reason I came yesterday was to get away from being someone's pawn. I don't regret finding you or last night,I'm a touch amazed that what started as a day trip has now changed my life for the better but I need to be certain the choices I make are really mine. Does that make sense?"

"It makes lots of sense. My parents have allowed me freedom all my life to make choices as I've got older they allowed me more and more freedom. So now I dress how I want, listen to what I want and you could see my mum respected me when it came to you. If you've been controlled all your life then you need to be certain what you do is what you want to do. I hope I'm in that list."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "Once I commit to something it takes a lot to stop me. I made the biggest commitment possible last night."

They shared an embrace. Lisa's voice was very quiet and Harry had to strain to hear her. "Me too, last night wasn't planned, I hoped to met you and get to know you. I hoped that we would become a couple. Last night was a big thing for me. It was my first time as well Harry. I dress daringly and I'm blunt and flirty but I wouldn't do that with just anyone. "

They held each other for a time, Harry just enjoyed the smell and the feel of the girl he was holding. Letting himself be tender.

"Right then another set of clothes." Lisa finally said. "same again?"

"I'd like to but new clothes if that's ok? Something no one else has worn. "

"Alright then, Tesco Value range it is. Until we know what you really want we'll buy some stuff that will make do."

They made it back to Lisa's house and had a late lunch. Settling back on the sofa Lisa went through her video tape collection. Shop bought and recorded off the telly.

"Now this is one of my favourites. Asa good boyfriend you have to sit down and not complain. You don't have to like it but you do have to be quiet."

Harry was transfixed by the film.

Later he was in the bathroom playing with his hair and humming a song from the film. Lisa stuck her head round the door and smiled. Harry heard People are Strange start up from Lisa's bedroom.

She came back into the bathroom. "The version in the film is a cover version, I prefer The Doors to the Bunnymen. If you are trying to get your hair stand up use some gel not just water. "

"Do you think an overcoat would suit me?" He asked. While he continued to play with his hair.

"Found a fashion inspiration then? I'd recommend you don't bleach you hair though."

"Really? You would advise against changing my hair colour."

"I know it sounds like hypocrisy but I'm a natural blond and this is just a colour wash. It'll be back to normal in a week . If you go blond you will need to bleach it. That will be permanent change. You'll need to grow it out. I'm not going to advise against body mods if that's what you want but don't do it on a whim."

"Ok I see your point. I'll give it a week to think about. The thing is I want to make some permanent changes. I know some of this is me being childish just doing stuff cause I can, the other part of me sees it as symbolic, becoming my own person. Can I ask you something? What would you do I asked you to stay that colour? The girl I'm committed to has pink hair, the girl I think I'm falling in love with has pink hair. I like pink hair."

Lisa flushed pink to match her hair. "Isn't it a bit early to be talking of love?"

"I don't know, it seems appropriate since I was thinking of going back to bed and making love. I think I'd be too embarrassed once your mum is back in the house."

Later the couple had dressed and were sitting down stairs. "Yknow we were talking about body mods earlier? I was planning to get my nose pierced this holiday, would you be ok with that?"

Harry considered the question. "If I said no would you actually not do it?"

"Depends, I'd argue with you first but if you were dead set against it and if you made good reasons then I might."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you, when you say stuff like that I know you are not trying to control me. So what sort of piercing are we talking about? I think a big ring through the nose would be too much for me."

"No nothing that extreme, I was thinking about a small stud on one side, something that sparkled."

"I think that would look pretty, but then so are you. How about me? Could I pull off an ear ring?"

"You still going for that Kieffer Sutherland look?"

"Possibly, at least for this summer. Apart from the tattoos, I won't do anything too permanent. Shall we get some food cooking for when your mum comes back?"

They headed off to the kitchen were Lisa pointed out where they kept everything and Harry started cooking. By the time Susan had come in from work Harry had a simple but filling meal of lamb chops and vegetables ready to serve.

"Ok, that settles it you're staying for the summer. That was all your work Harry, Lisa can burn water." Susan said in satisfaction as she finished the plate. "Just one thing, you don't need to do that every night. We all do chores in this house. Lisa doesn't cook but the washing up falls to her. So if I asked what did you too get up to today would I regret the answer?"

"We did some shopping, the only issue is Harry has absolutely no idea what he wants to wear. While the idea of taking him and playing dress up is tempting, he has to wear it, so it would help if he liked what he wore. So we watched some films in the hope I could help him find some style." Lisa explained. "And we spent some time in bed too, since you asked. " She added the last bit with a laugh.

Harry and her mum both looked away uncomfortable at that last fact.

"Alright then I can help with the inspiration idea. My house, I get to pick the TV. You get to stay and watch."

They headed to the lounge and after going through some tapes that were recorded from the telly she loaded one up and hit play.

"Mum really, Doctor Who? Are we kids?" Lisa protested.

"Hush and watch."

Harry and Lisa snuggled up on a chair together and Harry just enjoyed the closeness and acceptance. "I don't think a cravat is me. "He murmured to Lisa.

"Yeah, but you'd rock a waist coat."

"Hush." Susan told them.

After the programme ended she turned to the two teens. "Alright serious and slightly embarrassing time. Sleeping arrangements, tonight I'm okay with the two of you sharing a bed but tomorrow your dads home. Lisa, if you want to ask him if you can carry on sleeping with Harry you can but I won't do it for you. I would suggest that tomorrow you get a camp bed set up in his office. It's going to come as a bit of a shock that Harry is here and he's your boyfriend. Give him some time to adjust to the idea first you know your dad. He's pretty rationally provided you don't surprise him. Also Harry, go buy some pyjamas tomorrow. We can't have you sleeping naked all the time." with that she left the teens in the living room. Harry could feel himself started to go red again, when he heard a shout from the kitchen and a cup shattering.

They ran into the kitchen to find Susan looking in shock at Hedwig sitting casually on the windowsill. Harry left Lisa to check her mum was ok and opened the door and went to see how Hedwig was.

"Hello girl, I'm sorry about that. I had only planned to go out for the day. There was a change of plans. He brought the owl into the house. "This is Lisa, and her mum. We'll be staying here a while. You ok with that? Sorry girl I've got no food at the moment, if you want to hunt tonight I'll get some bacon ready for breakfast."

Hedwig took flight after a nip of his fingers. He looked up to meet the bemused stares of the two women in the kitchen.

"What?"

"I've seen the school owls drop off book lists but.."

"No one I've ever seen has a rapport like that..."

The two women talked simultaneously, then stopped. Lisa nodded to her mum.

"Does she really understand you?"

"Yes, I can give her quite detailed instructions. In fact I'll probably write Hermione tomorrow before she worries herself to much. Hedwig will have quite a complex list of instructions then. "

"Who is Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Harry's best friend mum and no I'm not in the slightest worried or jealous." Lisa answered. "They are pretty inseparable and unless I'm very much mistaken there is not even a hint of attraction between them."

Harry just shook his head at that idea. "Uh no, that would be too strange."

"Let's all sit down and talk. " Susan told them. "Guess I should do the responsible parent thing. Yesterday Harry, you turned up out of the blue and this evening I find myself strangely ok with the idea you are sleeping with my daughter. Now this is mostly because I trust Lisa. Underneath that stupid pink hair is a good brain. So I trust that you are a good man. I jump to conclusions about people. Something tells me she is right but I'd like to know a bit more. So if it's not too clichéd what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Harry paused to think about the question. "I'm committed to her now. I intend to stay with her until she sees through me and lets me go. Until that time I intend to treat her like I'd hope someone treats Hermione my best friend."

"Good answer, can I ask about your prospects?"

"Mum, just let me get something." Lisa left the room and headed upstairs.

Harry answered, "Honestly I don't know, I'm thinking about going into the Aurors, the wizard police. I know some and they think I have the right attitude. "

Lisa came back into the room and dropped some magazines on the table. They were mostly teen witch weekly.

Harry sighed. "I don't understand how otherwise sensible people can read that thing."

"Nobody buys these things for the articles. However, the makeup, hair care and grooming spells are an essential. I have to shave my legs here, thanks to these magazines I know the right spells when we are back in school. However since I own them they do make a bit of a point to my mum." Lisa turned back to her mum. "Harry is famous. I mean really famous. About Prince William level." Lisa dropped a couple of magazines which had Harry on the front cover. One had an image of him and the Horntail from last year. "He has never been less than number five on the top ten bachelor list, the last month's issue he was moved back to number one. Partially that's because he is almost old enough to legally marry and also because other parts of the press have gone back to calling him a hero not a madman.

So Harry's prospects are whatever he wants them to be. This will be the down side of me dating Harry. I will be hated, I'm a filthy mudblood getting her claws into the wizards hero. I will have death threats, some from kids who hate me for snatching up number one on the list. Some will be from people who will truly want to kill me. "

Susan picked her way through the magazines in shock at this revelation. Harry however had gone white.

"You're right I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that. I'd best be going." he stood up to leave.

Lisa stood up and looked him in the face. "If you ever say anything so bloody stupid again I will ensure you can't leave by putting you on the floor. You may not have thought about this, I did. It doesn't change my decision. You said you would treat me like Hermione. Have you ever insisted she stay behind because she is a muggleborn girl?"

Harry sat back down. "No sorry of course not, she's saved my life too many times."

"Well I intend to stay for the whole thing too. I guess before this over I will have saved your life a couple of times too."

Lisa sat back down too and they both watched as her mum picked through the magazines. Susan kept returning to the one of Harry and the Horntail. She looked up and stared at Harrytalking in his full appearance Her eyes looking him over in detail for the first time.

"Is that scar on your arm from the dragon?"

"No I got that one second year."

Lisa reached out and touched his arm. Looking carefully at it. "Shit, it's top and bottom. Something went straight through."

Susan paled at that. "What caused that and how are you able to still use the arm?"

"I don't really like talking about it. A basilisk bit me I should of died except for the headmasters phoenix managing to heal it."

Susan just shook her head. "That answer is too far out of my experience to even understand. I'm off to bed soon, I have an early shift in the morning. If I don't see you for breakfast remember to get the camp bed set up tomorrow." Taking some of the magazines she headed out to bed.

The next morning they awoke and uncurled themselves from each other. Harry kissed Lisa tenderly. She pulled away and made a face.

"Morning breath. I think we'll need to add a tooth brush to the shopping list."

Harry made breakfast for them both and as promised cooked up some bacon just for Hedwig. As they ate they talked. "So more shopping today, essentials first, p.j.'s underwear, socks, then you will need to see how you are doing for cash. "

"I've got just under fifty pounds at the moment. I have another five galleons in gold we could exchange. If I could go to my vault I could get more but by now I guess the headmaster will be getting worried and will be watching things like that. "

"Harry you've mentioned him a couple of times now what is going on?"

So Harry explained to Lisa all that he could about the situation. He explained how he felt he only got information too late and was watched for his own protection but it felt more like being a prisoner.

"Sounds like he thinks you a fun guy Harry. He keeps you in the dark and feeds you shit." They both laughed at Lisa's joke. "I have to ask and this is a really serious question. Who do you trust? Who is loyal to you and wouldn't go straight to the headmaster?"

"Ron I'd trust but I don't trust his mum not to read my mail. Hermione would do what she thinks is best, if we were talking face to face I might convince her, in a letter I never could. Luna, I could trust. Neville, again he would do what he believes is right. Most of the other people I know are part of the headmasters group. Tonks and Professor Lupin." Harry paused." The twins. The twins would absolutely agree to meet me without telling anyone else. They could get my vault key their mum had it last."

"Ok so today we go to town. Exchange some more gold. Find out how much gold he will buy off you and for how much. We do an essential shop. Do you still want to write Hermione?"

"Yeah, just because she trusts the headmaster more than me doesn't mean I want her to worry more than she has done."

"Alright let's draft that letter now. Do you mind me seeing it? She's your friend."

"Thanks for asking but I can't see me putting anything In I don't mind you seeing."

Lisa didn't change much in Harry's letter but she added one line. Since I don't feel safe in the magical world I'm JUST spending time with some muggle friends.

"If she does share the letter they will all head on over to Justin Finch-Fletchly house to search for you."

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"It's just a little prank. The boy keeps asking me to Hogsmeade weekends and won't take, stop asking me for an answer."

When Harry finished the letter Hedwig appeared on the windowsill. "Ok girl, this is for Hermione. No one but her. If she is with her parents that's ok. If she is at the Weasley's then it's ok if she is with Ron or Ginny. Molly must not know. This will be the hard part. If someone sees you and puts a tracking spell on you, then it will be best if you live with Ginny for the holiday's. She will look after you. Do you understand?" Hedwig gave Harry a contemptuous look at that question then nipped him affectionately before she took flight.

"That owl is amazing. Right Harry let's get the camp bed sorted. Before my dad comes home."

"What's he like? Your mum is the most non-judgemental person I've ever met. But she keeps saying to get things done before he comes home."

"He's not some ogre that we hide things from. He will have some issues about us sleeping together I guess. Especially since he doesn't know I have a boyfriend, that the boyfriend in question is now living at his house till September. If we added the fact that we are sleeping together as well that would probably be too many steps in one go. I mean look at me and how I dress. Do you really that some angry controlling guy would let me get away with this?"

"No I guess."

The pair returned from town after a successful shopping. Harry had changed some more money and bought what he needed plus some jeans with a better cut than the previous value range he had bought. He also added some t-shirts to his growing clothes collection. These were plain black and fitted quite tight. Lisa noticed that whenever he had a choice in the matter Harry always picked black. The man at the shop they had changed their money in had also agreed in principal to buy more, up to a thousand pounds worth. While he thought it too much Lisa convinced him, as it wasn't actually spending money just changing it.

When they got back to the house there was a black Mondeo in the drive. Harry went to let go of Lisa's hand but her grip increased not allowing him to let go.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. Lisa told him leading him in.

**A.N.**

Rather a weak ending point for a chapter but there you are.

Updates. Just because there are two chapters put out a week apart don't expect it. Chapters will be published on a irregular basis.


	3. Chapter 3

Call me 3

**Disclaimer.** Not mine. Not one bit of it.

3

She let them in. "Daddy, we're home. "

A man dressed in smart clothes came out of the kitchen. His tie was loosened and his top button was undone.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend Harry..."

"Potter?" her father finished for her. "Bloody hell, I thought James had walked in here for a second. How is the nuisance? Is he still causing trouble or has being a father caused him to calm down."

Harry exchanged a look with Lisa. It was obvious that standing in front of him was someone who was a friend of his father and suddenly Harry felt his loss all over again.

"What have I said?" Lisa's dad asked.

"Daddy, why don't we sit down?" They headed into the kitchen and Harry leaned against Lisa heavily drinking in her scent and softness, while Lisa explained first about Harry's parents, then about his aunt and how after speaking to her, how Susan had allowed Harry to stay with them all summer.

"Harry, first off my names Simon." He held out a hand to Harry which he took and shook. "I'm sorry for opening your wounds. I was a Hufflepuff prefect two years above your dad. He was a terror with his pranks and sometimes they went too far. Kids can be thoughtless sometimes but he was never mean to anyone that hadn't been mean to him first. If Susan said you can stay here the summer then you can, I'm not going to alter that. I liked your dad he brought fun to a bad time. Hogwarts was close to being at war in those days. "

He turned to Lisa. "Darling, go powder your nose." He held her stare until she left and waited until her footsteps had headed upstairs. "Right Harry. How long can have you been staying here."

"This is my Third day sir."

Simon smiled. "I told it's Simon. Now Harry, that camp bed hasn't been slept in. It's also obvious that you and Lisa are intimate. The way you turned to her and she comforted you, was very sweet. So if I'm wrong you can tell me but tonight you can carry on sleeping wherever you slept last night, which I'm guessing was with my daughter."

Harry looked away embarrassed. "Yes it was."

"Gryffindor like your dad, you have to be insane to admit that to a girl's father. Fine, since I'm guessed my wife is OK with this then it can continue, provided you follow one rule and make me one promise. I'm not going to give you any of that can you provide for my daughter rubbish. I know just how well off James was. The rule is this. No sex while I'm in the house. I don't think I could cope with hearing you. The promise is this. If Lisa gets pregnant because best will in the world things like this can happen then you legitimise the child and provide for them long as you live. Do you agree?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Good, now get that bloody camp bed out of my office I can't swing a cat in there." He paused. "Actually I have a better idea." He smiled before explaining his idea.

Lisa came down stairs not long after that. "Don't worry sweetheart but there is a rule that dads have to be a bit mean to their daughter's boyfriends. I wasn't too bad and I think the bones will heal soon.

Harry smiled reassuringly at Lisa. She turned to look out the window and Harry turned to follow her stare. Ghosting into the garden was Hedwig.

"Now that's a magnificent bird. Yours Harry" Simon asked.

Harry nodded while going out for Hedwig. "Did you find her girl?"

Hedwig nodded and offered her leg. "Oh she wrote back. Was she at her parents still? "

Another nod. Harry took the note from Hermione off Hedwig's leg.

Taking them both back inside Hedwig perched on the back of a kitchen chair.

Harry opened the letter and Lisa moved away to give him privacy. He scooted closer to her and put the note in front of her.

"You don't have to Harry, If one of my friends wrote me I wouldn't automatically share it with you. You are allowed a life."

"Yes, but this isn't just personnel."

The pair read the letter together.

Dear Harry,

I'm thankful you wrote me, Professor Lupin had visited me to let me know you had left your Aunts home without a word. I was starting to worry. They did ask me if you were friends with Anthony Goldstein. I told them I didn't think so. Harry I understand your reasons for wanting to get away from things for a while. I want to hope you have a plan and are being careful but part of me suspects you are making things up as you go along. Remember Harry although I don't agree with everything the headmaster has done, his motive is trying to keep you safe, the other side want the very worst for you.

Please take care.

As you've asked I won't tell anyone about this except Ron. Not that you have told me much anyway.

Hermione.

"Do you believe her?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know. What I believe is she will do what she thinks is best for me. Is she is convinced that telling the headmaster is the best then that is what she will do. She would come and apologise afterwards and explain her motives. She is a good friend, it's just we don't always agree."

Simon, who had left the kitchen while they read Harry's post stuck his head back in. I'm off to pick up your mum from work. Friday night is junk food night, what do you fancy you two?"

Harry looked to Lisa. "Curry please. A chicken jalfrezi. What about you Harry?"

"I've never had a curry." He admitted.

"Ok I'll get you a medium tikka that should be alright for the first time. Harry remember what I said." With that, Simon headed out.

"What do you need to remember?" Lisa asked.

"Oh you know, my daughter is a princess, keep your hands to yourself, that sort of thing. I don't think he would be too impressed if he knew last night's sleeping arrangements." Harry told her.

"Not yet, he'll come round."

Half an hour later Lisa's parents returned with food. Harry enjoyed the new and to him exotic tastes. Everyone had a good laugh at his expense when he tried a forkful of Lisa's food and he went running for a glass of water.

He marvelled at the inclusiveness he felt from these people who only a week ago would have been strangers. Until Wednesday he had never exchanges more than half a dozen words with Lisa and now he was struggling to imagine a life without her.

"Lisa, Harry." Simon turned to them. "We're planned on a trip up to Bolton Abbey tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Of course daddy, it's one of my favourite places." Lisa answered for them both.

"Well I was up at six today and was driving by seven, so I'm off for an early night. Harry." He caught Harry's eye before he left the room.

Susan waited for him to head upstairs. "Remember camp bed for now. Harry, I hope you bought some pyjamas, get changed in the bathroom not Lisa's room." With that, she joined her husband upstairs.

"So where's Bolton Abbey?" Harry asked.

"It's a beautiful place. I hope you don't mind me agreeing. The fact my dad invited you is kind of accepting you into the family. When we are all free he always takes us somewhere."

"No I don't mind, I'm enjoying how much at home I feel here, although I'm not looking forward to the camp bed so much."

Harry and Lisa headed up to bed. Harry changed in the bathroom and settled down on the camp bed. He waited for the house to quiet, then sneaked his way into Lisa's room, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Whazz at?" she murmured half asleep.

"Just me." He leaned forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss at first, then pulled away as she became more aware.

"Harry no, not with my dad here."

"It's ok everyone's asleep."

"Not everyone." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Dad?" Lisa sat up in panic pushing Harry away.

"Honestly Lisa, grant your father some common sense. It was obvious that camp bed hadn't been used. If you think your old enough to sleep together then have the decency to do it without sneaking around. Besides Hogwarts has over a hundred broom closets and countless abandoned classrooms. I could never stop you, only delay the inevitable. I spoke to Harry earlier; he now knows the house rules."

"You knew?"

"As soon as Harry told me he'd slept her two nights. The camp bed should have left dents in the carpet. I'm not altogether happy, you're only sixteen and if you'd asked me first I'd have said no. I know you and I've spoken to Harry. You grow up fast going to that school, there isn't a lot of supervision there but I've always believed in letting you make your own choices. Legally you are old enough, you seem mature enough, you work together as a couple. Now as I said I was up early this morning and I'm knackered. See you for breakfast."

With that he closed the door and left the two of them together. Lisa leaned in close to Harry, "I can't decide whether to kiss you or kill you. You planned that."

"No, he planned that, I just agreed since the upside was I get to cuddle you all night."

"That is a winning argument." The pair kissed briefly before curling up together and falling asleep.

The following morning the pair dressed together. Harry's limited wardrobe allowed him black jeans and a black t-shirt along with his silver grey trainers. Lisa had chosen a light weight summer dress that came to just above her knee, with her long socks that came up to the same point. Whenever she walked or sat, the dress allowed a brief flashes of leg that Harry found more exciting than watching her walk around in just her underwear.

After a full English, which Harry offered and was allowed to cook they all headed to the car.

"Right Harry, I've loaded up the multichanger for the CD player but you get to choose from what we listen to first. So the choices are Pink Floyd Animals, Enya Watermark or Joni Mitchell Blue."

"I don't know." Harry admitted." I've never heard of any of them."

"Is that all you've got in there dad? I thought it held six CD's"

"It does but those three you can still talk over or listen to as you choose. Sabbath Paranoid, AC/DC Black or The Wall dominate a bit so I've vetoed them. So Harry just pick randomly, one, two or three."

Harry picked and cuddled up to Lisa as a dreamy piano started playing. It was a little over an hour before they reached their destination.

They split into their respective pairings and wandered the grounds. Harry and Lisa walked hand in hand. Harry couldn't remember when he had ever felt so normal, he allowed his mind to drift and he started to worry as he did.

"Can we sit?" He pulled Lisa to a tree in sight of the stepping-stones over the river. " I need to be more honest with you. This is the most normal I've ever felt and I'm worried I'm using you. I feel like I'm pretending that at any time my real world will come back and engulf me. Hermione said in her letter that she hoped I wasn't just making it up as I went along, you also said that you knew the risks. You don't, because I've not told you them all." Harry then told Lisa about the prophecy.

"Do you believe it Harry?"

"I'm not sure but the thing is it doesn't matter. He believes it, as does the headmaster. I'm being forced towards this meeting. Those close to me will be caught up in it. I don't want that for you."

"You haven't told me as much as you think you have. I thought he was coming for you out of pride. You are called the boy who lived. Don't scowl at me like that, I don't, others do. I thought that you still being alive was a continued stab at his pride and he wouldn't stop until one of you is dead. So while I was wrong about the motives, I wasn't wrong about the consequences. Harry my dad ran from that world as he feared it. I love being a witch and I love being with you. I'm head over heels for you and completely infatuated. I won't say I love you, not yet. If this was a Disney film or a fantasy book I would, but I believe love is something you have to grow into. It needs tested by time and circumstances. My parents love each other. I hope that we will have that. As for using me, why? Because when we are together you can forget the war, or you can act normal. If that's true we are using each other, because you make me happy." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "You are also fantastic in bed. I've heard lots of older girls talk and they warn that it takes a lot of time for things to be as natural as they were after our first night. Have I set you at ease? Someday you will have to tell me everything, start to finish. All that has happened to you, but you haven't told me anything I didn't know. At the moment we are here at peace. That is enough."

Harry sank back into her softness. "I love you, you keep surprising me I keep expecting you to get up and leave me but I'm so glad you don't."

"Just because you have never thought anything through in your life don't assume I haven't. After being in school with you I know about the danger, you had to hit all my pro points for me to get serious. I had in my head a summer fling some kissing and cuddling. I never planned to sleep with you or of you moving in with us. I had assumed that come September we would drift back to our friendship groups. Now after three days I'm hoping for a... " She paused and looked at him. " I don't want to scare you off or sound like a creepy stalker but I'm hoping for a future with you. At sixteen and three days in I shall say no more. So plans, convince me the Weasley twins can be trusted."

Harry stared off into the distance as he tried to formulate his thoughts. First about Lisa's revelation how much she had said and hinted of her desires. When he thought of his future he thought not of fame or dark wizard hunting but a wife and a family now that blurry picture started to take on a focus. He shook his head back to reality and the twins. "Because they have already proved themselves. In the summer before second year, they got a flying car to get me from the Dursley's. In the third year they gave me a priceless magical map. They aren't the sort of people who immediately go to authority. If I said I was fine and safe and asked to meet somewhere, they would and they would keep it secret. They also owe me as much as I owe them in favours. I've lent them some money to help start their business, so they call me a partner."

"Ok, I'm intrigued about the map but I can tell a sidetrack when I hear them. So we meet them, what do you want them to do for you, what would they be willing to do?"

"First thing is money from my vault. Tattoos aren't cheap and I need more clothes."

"About the tattoo you need to be eighteen you know, I made a fake passport last term it wouldn't work to leave the country but it works as fake I.D."

"I imagine they could do that if they know what a real one looks like. I'd like my trunk before the start of next year but that's not so urgent. They would be able to give me information on what the headmaster is up too as well."

"Ok, if you're right it's worth the risk. Where would you want to meet them?"

"I don't know, I know where I don't want to meet them. It has to be away from magical areas and away from York. It would have to be somewhere obvious that they could find and preferable busy."

"Somewhere comes to mind that we can meet them. You can do the face to face and I'll stand back and watch. If they can be trusted it should be fine and besides where I'm thinking of will be a fun day. "

The rest of their time they sat and watched people cross the stepping stone. Laughing as the odd person made a misstep.

Harry could understand how this was one of this families favourite places. The beauty of it and normality helped to restore him. Added to that was this girl cuddled up close to him, that would reach over and kiss him. He fretted and worried at what he was dragging her into but her presence was intoxicating to him. Was it only Wednesday when he had taken the chance and jumped on the Knight Bus? That decision was partially because even if it had been a trap he wouldn't have cared. Now he had someone to care for and who cared for him.

He pulled Lisa close to him, he leaned back against a tree and she leaned against him. He nuzzled her neck. His arms around her waist.

Lisa stiffened slightly and Harry looked up to see her parents walking up the path towards where they were sitting.

"Come on kids, we thought we'd get going. We'll pop in a pub for food on the way back." Her dad told them

Once they got back to the car Simon pulled a coin out of his pocket. Flipping it up in the car he caught and smacked it down on his wrist. "Call."

"Heads."Said Susan.

He checked the coin and smiled. "Tails, that means you drive and I can drink."

"Fine then driver chooses music and pub." Susan opened the boot of the car and loaded different CD's into the multichanger.

They headed out of the car park. "Lisa, the boys picked music on the way up. So I've loaded up the multichanger you can choose from Blondie, Queen, Billy Joel and Meatloaf? "

"What Blondie have you got in?"

"Parallel lines and the Best of."

"While I'm tempted to go for Parallel Lines which is the best album I think we'll go with the Best Of."

They hadn't gone far when Lisa leaned into Harry "I love this line, you could tell I was no débutante." She sang along with track.

The couple stayed as close as their seatbelts would allow.

"Oh don't tell me we're going to The Bull" Simon said from the front seat.

"If you get the pleasure of a pint, I get the pleasure of my favourite pub. It's not too far out the way."

"No, but a Saturday in July it will be full of tourists, there's a nice Brewers Fayre on the way home couldn't we have gone there?"

"I never eat anywhere with laminated menus, not when you are paying."

They pulled into a large car park and made their way onto a cobbled street that reminded Harry of Diagon Alley in the age of its building and decorations.

Despite predictions to the contrary, they found a table for four quite easily.

Harry looked over the menu then looked at the prices.

"I'll just have a scampi and chips." He answered when asked.

"Harry I don't work away from home four nights a week to skimp on meals, if you want scampi that's fine but don't pick it because it's the cheapest thing on the menu." Simon told him.

Despite Harry's protests, Simon ordered him a medium rare steak and chips, and much to his surprise a bottle of wine for them to share.

"It's a quirk of English law, sixteen year olds can drink wine at a pub provided it's with a meal and they have an adult present. Thing is I prefer bitter." He held up his pint. "Susan can't have much more than half a glass as she's driving. So enjoy."

Harry was feeling very relaxed by the time he made it back to the car. Lisa nudged him as a new song started up.

She leaned in close. "Call me, call me any time." She smiled at him.

"Is that why you added the musical note?" He asked, she nodded shyly. "Now that's an idea." he said louder than he realised as the second verse started.

Susan coughed and swerved the car. The two teens in the back went back to an embarrassed silence. Until the next track found Harry agreeing with it again. "Hmm your hair is beautiful."

Once back in the house Lisa made him drink several glasses of water before she bundled him off to bed.

Sunday morning dawned bright and fine. Harry was woken by Lisa. "How's your head?"

"A slight headache nothing much." He told her.

"So Harry, what do you remember of the car drive home?"

"Not a lot really cuddling you, listening to music."

"Do you remember announcing in a voice loud enough for my parents to hear that you'd like to cover me in kisses?"

Harry slumped with his head in his hands. "Anything else?"

Susan's voice from outside the door called. "Are you two getting up today?"

Lisa went outside to speak to her mum and was quickly back in the room. "I told her no and to bugger off and leave us in peace. Don't give me that look do you think I didn't?"

"No I think you did, it's just I can't understand how they actually do as you ask."

"Because Harry, they care for me and trust me, they are starting to care for you. It's early, they have only just met you but provided you don't hurt me which I don't think you will they will care for you too. Despite what I said to my mum I do need some breakfast. Come on, get up and let's eat."

They had a healthy breakfast, then planned the letter to the twins. Harry would have been happy for a request for a meeting. Lisa wanted extra provisions put in.

Simon wandered into the kitchen. "I'm starting the Sunday lunch preparations, Lisa you know what that means." She quickly got up to leave and Harry started to follow her. "Harry, you can stay if you want."

Harry glanced over to Lisa who looked shocked but nodded he should. As Lisa left the kitchen and closed the door behind her as she did.

"In this house." Simon explained." Sunday Lunch is my domain, I never let either Susan or Lisa anywhere near it. I can let you stay if you want but you have to promise not to reveal my secrets."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Yes of course."

"Right, here's the main secret. Roasts are easy to cook, warm the oven, work out the cooking time, put it in, take it out. Easy. Now the trimmings are harder but it's just a matter of organisation. "

Simon then gave Harry a master class in cooking and preparing a Sunday Lunch. The majority of which was sitting and reading the sports pages.

After they had eaten their fill Harry called Hedwig to deliver his note to the twins. He gave her the same instructions he had when she had taken Hermione's letter. Once they had watched Hedwig ghost off into the distance. They returned to the living room to find Lisa's parents engrossed in books with a radio playing classical music quietly in the background.

Lisa headed upstairs and returned with two books. So Harry joined the family in sitting around and reading. He was drawn into an unexpected adventure, of encounters with trolls and elves that sang songs of nonsense.

He was surprised when Susan came in with a tray of crumpets dripping with butter melting into the hot toasted surface. An array of jams and spreads sat on the folding table she seat up in the living room. So the day passed with bites from treats and the turning of pages, as ever nearer the company got closer to the mountain and a dragon.

He was surprised when Susan and Simon headed off to bed that the day had gone so quickly. Then startled again when Hedwig barked and banged against the window. The twins reply was short and to the point. They agreed to meet Harry where he asked.

They headed off to bed then, Harry curled up around Lisa a smile on his face drinking in her scent. Every day here restored him in ways he couldn't put into words.

By the time they awoke on the Monday, Simon had left for work and Susan was just finishing her last sip of tea before heading out the door.

Harry dressed again in a black jeans and shirt combination, watched Lisa as she walked out of the house. Black, tight leggings covered her legs and with a plain black t-shirt that was almost long enough to cover her bum. A black leather jacket which she explained was the only coat with deep enough pockets to hide her wand. The only colour in her outfit was her doc martins that were bright red, and her hair that was now showing its golden blond true colour with just the faintest hint of a pink wash.

Harry stuck out his wand and with a clatter and bang the knight bus appeared. Stan took in their appearance. His eyes focusing on Lisa.

"Sorry, wizards only, no muggles allowed. With a swish and a flick Lisa's wand was in her hand and Stan's eyes crossed as he tried to keep the tip in focus.

"Pardon. " Lisa asked.

Stan's swallow was almost audible. "Where to?"

They sat together on an oversized armchair the slid around the floor as the bus jumped from one spot to another in the country. Harry smiled and then laughed aloud at Lisa who shouted "Weeee" every time the seat slid across the floor. Harry joined in, her manner and sense of fun became infectious.

"If you enjoyed that, you're going to love where we're going."

They reached their destination quite quickly, Harry suspected they were moved up the queue to get them off the bus before they annoyed the other passengers too much.

To the left of them was a long sandy beach, that was just starting to fill with families with young children. On their right was a fun fair, a large red roller coaster reached up to the sky. Harry gasped as he saw a car begin its fast descent the Doppler screams of its passengers just reaching his ears.

He turned to Lisa, a half formed question on his lips.

"Later, we need to know if the twins can get you some money first. If you go in there and you're not careful you will find all your cash gone."

Harry reluctantly allowed her to lead him away from the fair. Their planned destination of the tower lay ahead. They walked between the seawall and the trams that crackled and left a smell of ozone behind as they passed.

They had arrived early to give themselves plenty of time to walk to their meeting place. As they passed the central pier Harry took out his cloak and covered himself, disappearing from view. He followed close behind Lisa, doing his best to watch for any order members but his eyes kept falling back to how she moved in her leggings and the just how much her t shirt failed to cover.

She paused and asked in a low voice. "Have you seen anyone who looks like they might be a wizard?"

He paused to pull his eyes away from her bottom. "No, no one I recognise, or who looks out of place. Mind you if he has gone to the order and they have any sense he'll have Tonks with him. She can dress muggle and I wouldn't be able to recognise her. "

The pair took a seat at a tram station watching the main entrance of the Tower.

Lisa gave everyone who came near her an angry stare and thus got some space so no one else waiting tried to sit in the same spot Harry was invisibly occupying.

At ten to twelve, Harry spotted a twin walking down the road.

"Right said Lisa. "Let's see if we can trust them."

**A.N.**

It turns out both Lisa's parents are liberal or maybe just pragmatic. Maybe I just didn't want to write scenes of people arguing.

They are having quite the tour of locations. Bolton Abbey, and Haworth to visit the Black Bull.

The seaside town will become obvious next chapter if you can't tell

Three weeks, three chapters, this will slow down.

Music referred to but not named. Dreaming. Call Me and Atomic all by Blondie


	4. Chapter 4

Call me 4

Disclaimer. Same as it ever was.

4

They got up and walked around the back of the tram shelter. Harry handed his cloak to Lisa who disappeared from sight.

He cautiously crossed the tram tracks, then the road. George, he guessed was taking in the sights and sounds and didn't notice Harry until he was almost on top of him.

"Hi George."

"Harry. This place is brilliant. There are so many ideas to steal." He paused to gather himself. He took on a serious air. "Harry the order is going frantic, what's going on?"

"Not a lot. I just had an opportunity and took it. Look last year I had dementors find me at the Dursley's. Despite what the headmaster says it's not safe there. I must admit, I thought that if he was that worried he could have found me by now. Hedwig can."

George smiled." Yes, he was asked about that at the last order meeting. After the events at the ministry, the new minister wanted to meet you. The headmaster made you untraceable by spells or by owls. He put in a loophole that if he knew where you where he could send an owl to your address but not to you. It seems he outsmarted himself. He never expected you to go missing three days after getting there."

Harry smiled at that idea. It explained some things that Lisa had mentioned. She had come up with five or six different ways he could be found.

"So George, if you are happy I'm safe and not being horrible tortured will you do some things for me?"

"For you partner? Yes, if we can. Fred and I owe you everything, business is booming and it's down to you. So what do you need?"

"Thanks. The first is probably the hardest. Your mum has my vault key. Can you get it and then get me 200 galleons."

"Should be easy actually. Mum is a bit lax with things like that. Why so much?"

"Independent living cost money. It's more than I need but it will save me having to ask you twice. No offence, I trust you and Fred but the further I stay away from the wizarding world the safer I am. Right the next thing is can you make me a passport?"

" I don't think so, wizard ones are practically impossible to make fake versions."

"Well good job I don't want one of those then. I want a muggle version and I don't plan to leave the country, I just need you to prove I'm eighteen."

George just raised his eyebrows at that last comment. "I'd need to see one, to know what I'm making. "

Harry reached into his back pocket and handed over Simon's passport.

George glanced at it and opened it. "I could transfigure you one of these if you don't need it to be permanent."

"Could you make it last the summer?"

"I should be able to, if not I'll get Fred to do it, his transfigurations are just slightly better than mine. Anything else?

Harry mentioned a couple of items then blushed as he tried to think of a way to mention the last. "Are their wizard forms of contraception? Spells or potions or the like."

"So now we get to the real reason for Harry disappearing for the summer. I know were Ginny is and the order have visited Hermione. So I guess that would be Luna. Isn't she a bit young?"

Harry's slight blush had deepened. "It's not Luna, she's away with her father and yes she is a year below me. Not that I would." Harry tried to gather his thoughts. All the other aspects of the conversation he had rehearsed with Lisa, who more that Hermione liked to plan things. Although unlike Hermione could also act on the spur of the moment.

A voice came out of the air next to George's ear. "I'm not Luna, yes we are together. If such things exist just get us some information on wizarding options."

George turned to look but of course could not see any one. After a moment he got himself together. "Is that it?" Harry nodded. "I should have no problem with your requests. Obviously I'll tell Fred, do you have messages for anyone else?"

"If you see Ron, tell him I'm alive, safe and happy. I'll see him on the train. I've sent a note to Hermione. I expect she will tell the order that I'm alive. I really don't want them to know anything about my whereabouts."

"Harry I won't betray your confidence but the order is on your side."

"George, I know but to be honest, I don't trust the headmaster." Harry held a hand up to stop George from speaking. "I know he would risk his life for me, I saw him do that, just over two weeks ago, it's just that I don't trust his judgement. He has allowed deatheaters into his school. He even allowed Voldemort in during my first year. I nearly died at his hand 4 times in first year because of headmasters lack of judgement. Once in second year and was kidnapped by a teacher in the fourth.

Every group he is head of has had deatheaters as members of it. Honestly, I think I'm safer away from him. I trust him in extreme circumstances I just don't trust him to look after me. "

"Harry I think your wrong but I see your point. From where you stand it must feel like that. So once I've sorted out your shopping list how do I let you know?"

"Where are you living now?"

"We have a little place above the shop, why?"

If you promise me that no one from the order places a tracking charm on her then I'll send Hedwig to you. She can stay there until you want to tell me to meet again. If it's alright with you but we'll meet here again. So how come Hedwig can find me? If I'm untraceable to owls?"

"Because she's your familiar not just a post owl. Altogether different thing. "

With that, George just walked away and around the corner of the building. Harry heard a sharp crack, it could have been a car backfiring but was most likely the sound of him apparating away.

Lisa stepped out of the cloak. "Do you think they can do it?"

"One thing I've learnt is never to underestimate them. If they were going to turn me in then they would have done it immediately."

Lisa shrugged. "Well we have time to kill. Fair?"

They walked back down the Golden Mile and bought some tokens to exchange for rides. Harry immediately dragged Lisa to the Big One. The queue was well organised and with two cars running they were soon looking at the top of the tower. They screamed along with everyone else as they dropped back down.

"Not bad." Said Harry "but not as fast as a gringotts truck."

Lisa picked the next ride and dragged him to the River Caves. Just as their boat moved off Harry saw the writing over the tunnel entrance. "What, Tunnel of Love?"

"Oh hush you."

They exited the ride holding hands and laughing.

"How are we doing for tokens?"

Harry showed her what they had left. "Ok, we can do one class A ride, two B's or some C's."

"Well C's are for little kids. You've just done the best coaster here and think the bank is better. So let's do two B's"

Lisa led Harry a short walk up the street to the ghost train. "I know it's kinda lame but as a kid this used to scare me. I'd like to do this to prove to myself that I'm not scared anymore. "

Lisa did react to some jump scares and they both reacted to the spinning corridor but Lisa was able to keep her eyes open for the entire ride.

Their last tokens went on the gold mine. They cuddled up together and had a pleasant little ride. Harry was startled as he reached over to kiss Lisa and the ride passed through a restaurant.

After much giggling and a hand in hand walk along the sea front, they stuck out their wands for the knight bus.

As they shared a seat Harry asked."Do you like Luna? "

"Why do you ask?"

"How quick you were to speak when George thought it was her under the cloak."

Lisa turned to look out the window before answering. "She's a hard girl to like. It's not that she is odd. I don't really fit into the ruling clique of Ravenclaw. But I keep my head down. Read and stay quiet.

Luna draws attention to her oddities."

"Do you know she is bullied?"

"I know about her being called names. Loony usually and that she doesn't have a lot of friends."

"People steal her clothes and books. She walks around bare foot." Harry was getting quite heated now.

"I didn't know. It's not as if I'm in her dorm.

I am going to have to revaluate her. She was at the ministry with you, I know. Do you believe in all the creatures she does?"

"Do you know the carriages at school? How do they move?"

"I don't know, magic?" Lisa seemed a little puzzled at Harry's question.

"There is an animal, a flying, meat eating, skeletal horse. You can only see them if you have seen someone die.

I spent four years not knowing about them. I can see them now. I spent eleven years not knowing about unicorns and dragons. Do I believe in nargles?" Harry shrugged. "I don't disbelieve in them. I do know that the strange little girl who believes in them fought adult death eaters for me. She of all the people there she did the best. I trust her, of all my friends she is the only one I would tell my location to, if she was in the country. She is my friend." The last comment had a challenge to it.

Lisa nodded, "Thank you Harry I need to rethink her. After all it would be shame if we were all the same or even worse what we appeared to be on the surface."

When they returned home it was to find Susan pacing up and down the hall with a bag packed.

"Thank goodness your home. Lisa, your aunt Jane has been taken in for an emergency c-section. Marks stuck on the rig. Apparently, they have really bad fog out there. They have no idea when he can get off. I've got a taxi due five minutes ago. Then I'm taking a train up to Newcastle. I'll stay there and look after Fred and Chelsey until either Jane is out or Mark can get there. The kids are staying with a neighbour at the moment. Now where is that bloody taxi?"

"Mum, calm down and breath. We'll call the knight bus back and get you there in under half an hour. What's a matter with Aunt Jane?"

"I didn't get the details. All I know is they think the twins won't make it full term. She's only 26 weeks now so they'll be a month in ICU. Fred's only six and Chelsey is a year younger. Jane will be out of it and Mark is stuck out in the North Sea."

"Mum, your starting to repeat yourself. Calm down." As Lisa took charge of the situation a car pulled up outside and started beeping its horn. "Harry go out there and tell him he's late and she has gone with a neighbour instead, in no circumstances other him money. "

When Harry returned from his argument with the taxi driver, it was to find Susan giving instructions. "I'm taking my switch card, the credit cards' in my jewellery box you know the number, if you need food use it or keep the receipts and I'll pay you back. Harry, see she eats something other than takeaways and ready meals. Help yourself to any food and drink in the house and no parties." As Susan gave the last instruction she saw Lisa's expression flicker . "What madam?"

"Just being upfront, Sophie and Megan are coming round Thursday, and I was planning to go to a party on Friday night. It's at Zoe's house."

Susan pulled a face, "You know I don't trust Megan, remember the house rules, they still apply. A week alone will be good for the two of you. Don't let the place turn into a pigsty . I don't want to come back and have to spend a day tidying. Right, Harry look after her and if you can teach her to cook you'll have my undying gratitude. Come on Lisa, show me how to catch this bus of yours. "

The two women left the house Harry headed to the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards, fridge and freezer. The house was well stocked, Susan must have done a shop this morning. After Lisa hadn't returned after five minutes he assumed she had to take the bus with her mum, to avoid thinking any darker thoughts he picked up the book from yesterday. They had made it to the mountain now but had no idea how to deal with the dragon. He knew that feeling well.

He glanced up at the clock as the door opened. Lisa had been gone half an hour and he'd barely noticed. He had no time for contemplation as Lisa bounced on to him.

"A week to ourselves." She said before kissing him.

Later, as he gathered up his clothing he asked about their journey.

"Complex. Apparently, muggles can't see the knight Bus so it was easier for my mum to close her eyes. Then Stan complained about muggles again. Although point a glowing wand at him and he backs down. Other than that it was just keeping my mum calm. We don't see my cousins that much so she will have her work cut out being in charge of them, they are a little young to understand what's going on."

Harry nodded his understanding. They both headed into the kitchen and he began to prepare food. "So what are the house rules we have to remember?"

"We don't really. Apart from keep on top of the mess. It's just a remainder for when Sophie and Megan are here. No smoking in the house and I'm not allowed to let people stay over so that they get round their parents ban on them sleeping together. Also if we sleep in her bed we get to wash the sheets. She quite keen on that rule."

Harry had pulled a face at the mention of smoking.

"I take it you've never smoked?"

"No, The Dursley's would have killed me. Have you?"

"No, if you ever see me with a fag in my mouth it'll be weed." Lisa laughed at Harry's expression. "Don't panic, it's not like I do it all the time but occasionally at a friend's house we might share a spliff."

"But aren't you worried about addiction?"

"Not really, people who get addicted to cigarettes smoke at least twenty a day no one can afford that much weed, not at the price it goes for here. It's only stuff like heroin that instantly addicts you. The main thing to worry about is quality control. The E you pop today and the one you take tomorrow could be five time stronger and kill you."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who talks so casually about drugs." Harry admitted. "all I know is the Daily Mail headlines. "

"Harry you've spent more time in the wizarding world which is pretty sheltered, out here kids our age drink and take pills and fuck. We will be going to a party on Friday night. It will be a bit of an eye opener for you. As I say I'm part of that wizarding world I'm pretty reserved too. The muggle world is where I come to let my hair down.

After they had eaten Harry sent Hedwig off to the twins flat. She had preened herself with pride on being told she was the only owl in the country who could find him. They settled down for the night. Harry felt a weight taken off him with just him and Lisa in the house. There was no longer the need to worry about pyjamas and remembering to keep the doors shut with just the two of him.

They slept in late the next morning. The weather had turned wet and cold throwing a gloom over the area. When Harry eventually looked at the clock he was surprised how late it was. They spent a quiet day in doors, reading, talking and always in the background was Lisa's ever present taste in music.

It was late in the afternoon Harry was sitting opposite Lisa. She leaned forward to put her coffee mug down on the table in front of her. Harry who had been watching her looked away.

"What?" Lisa asked. She glanced down and saw just how much her sloppy sweatshirt had fallen open. "Harry, what did we wear to bed last night?"

"Nothing."

"Do you really think I'm bothered by you looking at my breasts? "

"I suppose not."

She walked round to where he was sitting leaning slowly forward before kissing him. "You are so sweet. Although I would stop being embarrassed quite quickly about it. If Sophie notices when she visits she'll probably walk around topless to get you flustered. Still I have another day to get you comfortable with casual boobary. Come on to the bathroom you can help. My hairs natural blond again. I need a new colour. "

After some discussion Lisa settled on a purple wash for her hair. Harry didn't do a lot to help but he did enjoy watching Lisa wander around topless.

After she had finished she smiled and stretched. "I enjoy the feeling of air on my breasts, I think I'll stay this way for the rest of the day."

Harry swallowed and gathered his courage. "Those leggings don't hide a lot. You may as well take them off too."

Lisa smiled sweetly. "Fine you want me naked. I will if you will."

After the first hour, Harry started to lose his self-consciousness over his nakedness. Although he did put a piny on while cooking.

Later that evening Hedwig turned up at the window. Under her unblinking gaze, Harry felt himself blush and covered himself before reading the note from the twins. It was short and to the point. "Mission accomplished. Same time and place but Wednesday for the handover. Only send H back if you can't make it, she was almost seen in our flat."

"To the point noted Lisa. If they will try anything it will be tomorrow."

"You don't trust them?"

"I trust them not to hurt you. They have admitted they have joined the headmasters order that is keeping an eye on you. They might tell him or if Hedwig was seen they might be watched themselves."

Harry nodded his agreement, I suppose you could be right. Best be cautious then."

Wednesday morning found them on the Knight Bus yet again. They got off the bus in Fleetwood. There they caught a tram down to the tower. As they got off the tram, Harry covered himself in the cloak. They sat and waited it was half an hour before they saw a twin come into view. Harry watched him as he waited for them.

"It's Fred this time."

"I'll take your word for it." Said Lisa."I can't tell them apart."

"It's all in the way they stand. Fred is the showman, George the idea man. You ready?"

"Give me a moment to slut up." Lisa freshened up her red lipstick and gloss. Standing up she hitched her skirt up showing even more leg and the top of her fishnet stocking came into view. Her shirt was a standard white school blouse but a size too small for her. She walked away from the tower and then crossed over the road. Harry meanwhile had headed straight to Fred.

Fred was constantly looking around but his eyes settled on Lisa as she walked towards him.

"She is very good looking isn't she?" Harry said in a low voice

"Harry?" Fred looked around.

"Don't look at me, watch the sexy girl. Do you have everything?"

"In this bag, it's magically expanded, hope you don't mind we took out a bit more from your account, they don't come cheap. Everything's in the bag including your key."

"Thank you. When she gets here let sexy girl take the bag."

"Bloody hell, she's with you? No wonder you wanted information on contraception."

Harry was happy the cloak covered his blushes.

"What is the order up to?"

"Chasing it's tale. Hermione has told them you're safe. They had visited everyone from the DA, no one knows where you are."

"I've gone muggle, I'm safe and happy, its lot more than the headmaster ever arranged for me. I'll be back in school with everyone else in September, until then it will do the order good to know I can look after myself."

Lisa had slowed slightly to take the bag then continued on up the street. The high heel boots she was wearing gave her an exaggerated gait. Fred sucked in his breath as she walked away.

"Yes I know. I mean would you leave her?"

"I hope you are thinking with your brain Harry. Make sure you are safe."

"Fred if Dumbledore can't find me or the ministry then I doubt the other side can. I'll be fine you've seen to that. I have enough money now to live independently for a year. I left to get away from all the crap. I'm staying because I've found somewhere I can be happy. Any way thank you Fred, bye."

Harry left Fred standing on the street and walked off to find Lisa.

He hadn't gone far when he found her waiting for him round the corner.

"Thank fuck for that, let's catch the bus and get out of here."

Lisa was quiet and distant on the journey home. As soon as they got into the house, she headed upstairs. "Leave me in peace Harry, and don't check the bag until we are there together. "

Harry moved into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa he pulled his knees up to his chin and stared out of the window. What had he done? He replayed his conversation with Fred over and over in his head, how much had she heard? Was it over? He felt a pit of emptiness open up in his gut. What would he do if she asked him to go?

He sat looking out the window but didn't really seeing anything. He didn't notice her come into the room at first.

"Harry?"

He turned to her, she was dressed in cotton pyjamas and had a hand outstretched. "Sorry, didn't mean to shut you out. Can you come to bed please?"

He followed her upstairs, uncertainly. As they got to her bedroom he kicked off his shoes and started to undo his jeans.

"Don't do that. I just need to be held. "

So that was what he did, as she spooned up against him. After a little while she started to talk. "It's a bit silly really; I went slutty on purpose, as a distraction. Then I got upset because someone treated me like a slut. When I got round the corner, there was a group of men coming towards me. They were loud and pissed. One asked me how much I charged for a blow and another went to put his hands out for my breasts, but I jumped away into the road."

As Lisa talked, Harry tried to be comforting but was doing his best to not lose his temper. He was certain that if had been there then he would have been able to cast the Cruciatus on that group of men.

Lisa snuggled back against him and laughed quietly. I guess someone didn't listen when I said I only wanted holding.

Harry started to apologise but Lisa stopped him. She rolled over and kissed him, her face wet with tears. "It's ok. In fact, I need you to make love to me now, slowly, gently, we have all afternoon. I need that now, to know that we have a good thing here. Not that sordid thing those men wanted"

Later as they lay in each other's stroking her hair. "The other day you said it's too soon to say I love you. I understand what you say about love growing but I want to say it. I love you. When I thought I had done something wrong earlier, that you might leave me it was like eating razor blades, I was cut up inside. If this isn't love that I feel for you then I don't know what it is."

She kissed him again then. "I know what you mean. I keep thinking this has only been a week. I can't possibly love you after a week. Those kids I plan on having, whose names I'm leaving a space for on my arm for suddenly have messy black hair and green eyes in my imagination." They kissed again. "It's far too soon but I love you Harry, don't you ever think about leaving me."

It was early evening before they dressed and headed downstairs.

Harry cooked again and Lisa washed up and tidied behind him. Then they headed out to the back garden with the expandable bag Fred and given them.

Cautiously and gently they tipped out the contents. When they were certain the bag was empty they looked over what lay before them.

"That's a lot of gold." Lisa said.

Harry nodded. "You should see my vault. If you think this is a lot. So that should be enough for the holidays."

"Hopefully gold prices fluctuate all the time. I think this should get you close to two thousand pounds. The Goblins would give you a thousand, they aren't really keyed into the global economy.

Harry went to reach for a potion bottle which all had notes tied to them. Lisa slapped his hand away.

"What did we agree?"

"Sorry." He muttered sucking his fingers. "So can we start looking at the potions?"

"Not yet, I've had an idea. Wait here and don't touch anything. Read your book."

"I finished it."

"Then find the next one, it's on the small book case in my bedroom. "

Harry had barely found the book skipped the forward and introduction and started to read about party planning when Lisa returned carrying a rabbit.

"Checking for portkeys." she said putting the rabbit amongst the bottles where it harmlessly hopped around and failed to be pulled away.

"Ok let's see how they did with the passport." She picked up the thin book looking at the note the twins had left in it. She smirked and handed the note to Harry. "We've kept your birthday but altered the year. That means you're almost nineteen. Since someone would have to be blind to believe that we have put in a bottle of aging potion. Check the label of that for how to use it."

That was how it went, every potion bottle had a label with instruction for use and a sarcastic or joking comment about Harry.

The hair growth potion had permanent effects because hair was easy to cut if you took too much. Hair colour changing potions would last for different amounts of time depending on how much you took. The ageing potion would last a day, but would age you different amounts depending how much you took.

"This is quite the arsenal they've given us. Everything you asked for and a few things they worked out you might need and added as well." Lisa told him after checking out various bottles.

She picked up the next and handed it to Harry with a faint reddening of the cheeks. He checked the note. Contraceptive potion to be taken by the male. Two tablespoons once a week will render the man infertile. Effects instantly, lasts one week. The comment from the twins simply said, be careful just because you can doesn't mean you should.

"Bit late for that advice." said Harry heading into the kitchen looking for a tablespoon.

A.N.

In case it wasn't obvious they visited Blackpool Pleasure Beach, all rides mentioned were in operation this year.

The next chapter is unwritten. I wouldn't expect a chapter next week, closer to two.


	5. Chapter 5

Call Me 5

Disclaimer. Actually, I am JKR, I do own all this but I'm writing non canon stories on the internet for fun. Does that sound likely?

x

The next morning Harry watched Lisa as she applied makeup.

"You don't normally bother apart from some lipstick, what's going on?"

"There is a myth that women wear makeup for men or for themselves. We wear it because other women are bitches and will pick up on slight imperfections.

"Y'know I get the feeling I'm not going to like these girls. You've said one might go topless to embarrass me. Now you mention they are bitches. Who will pick on any imaginary faults you may have. Anything else I need to know?"

"I never said they were bitches. I said all women are bitches. You read the gossip or fashion columns in magazines, the most brutal ones are women writing about other women. Anything else to let you know? Sophie and Megan are gay, I think. It might be an act or they might be bi. If you are uncomfortable with it they will be more demonstrative about it, if they think you are ok with it you'll never be able to tell. So you have all those potions off the twins. Going to experiment? "

"I'm thinking longer hair and a colour change?" Harry made his statement into a question to seek her advice.

"Just the long hair for now. Take a bit at a time. You don't want it down to your waist."

After a couple of sips Harry's hair was down to his shirt collar, one more took it to his collar bone and Lisa told him to stop.

He headed to the bathroom to find a mirror and some hair gel. It took some work but the added weight and gel and for the first time in his life his hair all went where he wanted it too. He had it all swept back on his head giving him a mullet effect.

He walked back into her bedroom and realised it might have been better to do his hair after he had pulled on his t-shirt.

Lisa looked at him curiously. "Normally you do everything can to hide that scar.

Harry shrugged, "That's because I'm normally around people who keep looking at the boy who lived or the chosen one. You, your family and your friends see me as just myself. I don't feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I'm sure at sometime that will change again. Don't expect to see me have this style in September but you won't have purple hair then either. "

Lisa nodded her understanding before going back to her eye shadow.

Sophie and Megan weren't due till mid-afternoon so they visited the city centre and exchanged gold for cash. Harry did some more shopping, still being careful he wanted the money to last the summer, he did want a long coat though, after some searching in surplus shops he settled on a blue U.S. Air force over coat. He also bought himself his first pair of Doc Martins. A fact that Lisa declared needed a celebration. They settled on splitting a four pack and some fish and chips in the park next to York Minister, recreating their first date.

Later they sat back in Lisa's house waiting, Harry found his new book harder going than the last. The last had been an adventure now everything seemed to have consequences. It didn't help that Lisa wasn't patient at waiting. Every few minutes she would sit up and look down the street

Finally the doorbell sounded. Lisa jumped up to answer it. "Remember, be bold Harry, they will tease you without mercy if they can."

Harry had thought this over and was ready for it. He had shared a locker room with Fred, George, Angela and Alicia since he was eleven, while Oliver had ensured he was off limits from the teasing he had seen plenty. As he had got older he was pulled into the milder aspects.

He was fairly certain he could cope with these girls. At least they wouldn't turn him into a canary like some people he knew.

He heard them at the door, their greeting to Lisa were loud and giggly. He was in too minds whether to stand or stay seated when they came in, Lisa was first in the room , she half bounced into the room and sat across his lap.

"Harry this is Megan and Sophie." The girls nodded as each was named. Harry covered a slight smirk the looked nothing like the Hufflepuffs they shared a name with.

Megan was taller than Harry, although only slightly. She was skinny to the extreme, Her short skirt and red and black striped tights and short skirt accentuating her build, she had ginger hair which was long on the top and back. The section above her left ear was shaved back. Showing off the piercings she had there, She had a ring almost every centimetre down her ear and one more on the side of her nose and another in her lip.

Sophie was shorter, and heavier. Although standing next to Meagan she looked huge she was only slightly overweight. Her leggings, mini skirt and top were all slightly too small for her added to the appearance of a girl carrying too much weight.

She dropped heavily into the armchair opposite Harry. "So you're the guy that got Lisa to spread her legs, I thought she was going to die a virgin. So I guess you must have a big dick then."

Harry took a drink from his can of beer, he ran through several jinxes and curses in his head before allowing himself to answer in a calm voice. "Biggest I've ever seen anyway."

"Tells me a couple of things. Either you've got a huge one or you don't watch a lot of porn."

Megan interrupted them, "I've just got a new Soundgarden CD, can I put it on?"

The conversation stilled as they listened to the opening notes of a distorted guitar accompanied by a thumping bass.

They listened to the first track then Megan lowered the volume so they could talk over it.

She gave Sophie a look then nodded at her.

"I know it's not really your thing but we've got two spare tickets for Oasis at Knebworth , do you want them? We got them for Ruthie and Mike, but he came off his bike and will be spending the summer in plaster. Ruth doesn't want to go without him."

Harry allowed Lisa to answer for them. He was had seen a few people around wearing t-shirts with Oasis on them but he didn't know any music by them.

"I never had you done as fans of them either." Lisa said to Sophie.

"We aren't really but some things come around once in a while that are monumental. The Stones in Hyde Park, Queen at Live Aid. I think this could be the one for us yknow? They're alright, they have some good tunes nowhere near heavy enough for me but I reckon it will be a blast."

"You want the tickets?"

"How much are they?" Harry asked. The idea of going to a concert exciting him more than any particular band.

"40 quid each."

He looked meaningfully at Lisa. Who answered for him"We'll talk about it, can we let you know tomorrow? I take it you're going to Zoe's party?"

"Yeah we are." Answered Sophie. "What are you going as?"

Harry shared a look of bewilderment with Sophie.

"I guess you don't know then. Zoe wants it to be a fancy dress party."

Lisa groaned and put her head in her hands. Looking up she asked. "What are we six? Fancy dress?"

"You know that as the newest couple you two have to have a themed custom."

Harry joined Lisa in groaning. Visions of dressing like Kieffer Sunderland faded from his mind.

"Who made these daft rules when I wasn't looking?" Lisa asked.

Sophie just shrugged in answer. The conversation drifted then into generalities. Harry did a spit take as the fifth track came on the CD.

"I get the feeling they don't like someone very much." He said to the laughter of the girls at his reaction.

He headed out to the kitchen to get more beers for the girls. Lisa followed him to phone for a pizza.

"Harry don't match those two drink for drink." Lisa warned him. "We've had beer every night of the week for those two it's a novelty, they will get wrecked. I don't really want to have to pour you into bed. I enjoy the odd drink, I don't like getting drunk and I hate hangovers, watch and learn tonight."

Even after the warning Harry drank slightly more than usual, so the next morning he woke later than Lisa, with his head banging. Next to the bed he saw a glass of water and two tablets. He smiled, it was reassuring to live with someone he knew cared for him and made an effort to show it.

He put on a pair of shorts and went looking for Lisa. He wandered down the landing, the splash of water and clouds of steam from the open door let him know where to find Lisa.

He lowered the seat on the toilet and sat down to watch her. She lay back in the bath, one leg lathered up and slowly and careful used a disposable razor to shave down her leg.

It was a perfect moment for him. Both every day and ordinary, and immediate and intimate.

Lisa finished her stroke and looked up. "That's one thing I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts for. I hate shaving. So how's the head? "

"I drank too much but it's not unbearable. I only had four cans."

"Your also barely eight stone in wet clothes, I think we've found your limit, you didn't do or say anything too stupid."

"I pretty much remember everything too. "He agreed, "Although I almost lost my temper when Megan suggested I get AC DC tattooed either side of my scar."

"It wasn't her most sensitive moment." Lisa agreed. "I've been thinking about costumes." Lisa changed the subject slightly wrong footed Harry. "I have an idea. I have everything I need here for what I want to wear, we would have to hit the second hand shops for you. The only thing is," Lisa paused and bit her lip. "I'm a bit nervous about what I will end up wearing. It will show a lot more flesh than I'm normally comfortable showing. Will you be okay with that?"

Harry paused to think, he rejected his immediate response and considered what to say. "I came here partially to gets away from people who thought they knew best and controlling me. I'm your boyfriend not your owner. Although I reserve the right to angry with anyone who says things like those men in Blackpool did.

Lisa stepped out of the bath and sat on his knee facing him. She kissed him deeply. "Right answer, I'll put on what I'm planning to wear and you can tell me honestly if it's too much."

Harry headed down to the kitchen, he switched on the radio which was tuned into to Radio One and began to cook breakfast. Lisa preferred cereal for breakfast but after living with the Dursley's and five years of Hogwarts breakfast didn't feel right unless breakfast had something fried in it. So they had compromised and had a different breakfast every day.

The sausages were starting to brown and spit out their juices when the radio dj announced the next song was by Oasis. Harry paused to listen. The song was all attitude and simple guitar work but it was catchy and the chorus was easy enough to pick up.

He was humming along to it by the time it had finished when he heard a noise behind him and turned to look.

"Fuck."

Lisa giggled at his profanity. "First time I've heard you swear. So is that a good fuck or a bad fuck?"

Harry paused as he tried to get words to form. Lisa was dressed in Doc Martins, a red one on her right foot a black on her left. Her knee high socks were similarly odd but with the colour scheme swapped. She wore tight and very short, red shorts. Above that she wore just a corset which continued the red and black theme. The corset did little for modesty and lots for emphasising her breasts. Her hair was pulled up into tight bunches either side of her head.

She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "So good fuck, bad fuck or just fuck he right here on the table?" When she spoke she had a little girl sing song quality to her voice.

"Um." Was all Harry found to say.

"It wasn't until I put it on I realised just how sexual the thing I had in mind to wear was." Lisa's voice had returned to her more normal version. Then she giggled again. "I think I may have broke you."

Harry tried to think of something to say beyond um but the little she was wearing and the idea of sex on the table was driving all coherent thoughts from his head. The sausages spat some fat and called his attention back to the cooker. Focusing on that and the other bits of breakfast he was able to speak. "So who are you dressed as and who do you have planned for me?"

"I am Harley Quinn, a slightly nuts killer. You will be The clown prince of crime, the completely psychotic, all the way round the bend, Joker. I know you have issues with being a hero so for one night you can be the baddest of the bad."

Harry shrugged. "Well its only dress up. I think I've heard of The Joker isn't he in Batman?"

Lisa looked at him shocked. "After breakfast while I wash up and try to work out how to tone this down, you have some reading to do."

Harry served up breakfast and they ate quietly. Lisa cleared up the plates and headed towards the sink. Harry stood by the kitchen table and cleared his throat. He gathered his courage and hid his blush. "You mentioned an idea about the kitchen table." He slid his hand across the bare skin of her stomach and gently pulled her away from the sink."

Lisa adopted the sing song voice. "Oh does Mr J want to fuck me on the table?"

Harry unsure of the response nodded, trying to gauge her reaction, was he over stepping the mark? Lisa stepping in close to his personnel space. "I will but you have to say it." She dropped her sing song voice. "Harry you're my boyfriend, we sleep together naked every night, and have made love most days. It's Ok for you to find me sexy, it's even ok for you to want to pull down my shorts and fuck me on the table once on a while. If you want to though, you have to say it."

Harry swallowed nervously. He knew he wanted to, he also knew Lisa wouldn't unless he met her conditions. She was constantly finding his comfort zone and pushing him beyond it. Still the rewards were usually fun. "I want to fuck you on this table right now."

Later, they shared a shower together. "Right I still need to do the washing up and you have some reading to do."

Lisa handed him the Greatest Joker Stories, bookmarks were in The Joker's Utility Belt and the Laughing Fish. "Once you read those two read the Killing Joke. That last one is disturbing. Some times he's funny, sometimes he's an act of chaos. He is always deadly though."

Lisa left Harry to read. He was both amused and horrified at the jokers antics. Still it was only dress up and just for one night. It wasn't as if he intending to cripple anyone. He was starting to muse on fictional evil and the real sort he had met when Lisa wandered around the bedroom trying on and discarding different clothes. It was hard to brood on evil when there was a naked girl in the room with him.

Maybe that was the answer, if Tom Riddle had got laid he wouldn't have become Voldemort. He laughed at his own idea.

"If you don't like what I'm wearing tell me, don't laugh at it Harry."

He looked up at Lisa. Who had made an effort to tone down her costume. Her shorts were less tight and were worn over leggings. The corset now sat over a white blouse.

"I would never laugh at what you wear. I just had a stupid idea I was laughing at that. So what do you have planned for me? I don't have a lot of purple in my wardrobe.

"You don't have a lot of anything except black in your wardrobe. Time for more shopping."

After the pair had dressed for going out, they headed out into York to search for something for Harry to wear.

As they travelled, Lisa looked unusually serious. "Yknow I promised not to make you over in how I wanted you to dress but let you make your own choices?"

Harry nodded.

"Can I ask you a personnel question?"

Harry leaned in close and whispered in her ear causing her to giggle and a lady opposite them to tut. "Let me see, did we fuck on your parents kitchen table? I think you can get away with personnel questions."

"Do you like those glasses? They are absolute rubbish. Have you ever tried out for contacts?"

Harry laughed out loud. "I see, can I ask you a question, is code for can I insult you." He took off his glasses to look at them. They had been repaired and resized many times. It was only magic that held them together, which was not as obvious as electrical tape. "I've never thought about it really, it wasn't as if I had the option to before. Do you know much about it?"

"My mum wears contacts. There are lots of opticians in the city, there are usually one or two that you can walk into to get tests. If you have a common problem they may have contacts in stock."

"Ok we'll have a look. This isn't just because you don't want your friends to see you with a speccy four eyes is it."

"Didn't come into at all. I just think you'll look better without them." She leaned closer to whisper the old lady tutted again. Lisa shot her a dirty look and instead sat back and continued in her normal voice. "It's not a big deal either way, after all I did let you fuck me this morning while you were wearing them."

The woman continued to give them a dirty looks for the rest of the journey until she got off the bus. Where upon the pair fell about in laughter. By the time Harry had managed to convince Lisa to go to the Oasis concert next month they had got off the bus and visited several second hand and charity shops.

It became increasingly obvious that they wouldn't find anything in purple, so Lisa started look for fabrics that would hold a dye.

Once they changed track they had bought the clothes they wanted and after a quick visit to a hardware store, Harry found himself nudged into an opticians. The last eye test he had received had been from the school nurse. He was quite surprised by the amount of effort that went into getting him the right prescription. The number of different lenses and not just letter charts he had to read but circles on backgrounds. He was starting to second-guess himself, was one really better than two? One was bigger, two was less fuzzy, did it really make that much of a difference anyway?

Once they had his prescription sorted he then had to have a contact lens consultation where he was taught how to poke himself in the eye and how to take them out which was even harder. Eventually he had that sorted and was then given lessons in how to clean them.

After Harry was comfortable with his lens, they returned to Lisa's house to find Simon's car in the drive.

" 'bout time you got back." He greeted them. " Well you passed the test, the house is still standing and is relatively tidy, could be cleaner but can't have everything. It looks like you've been eating real food and not just ready meals so well done."

"What did you expect dad?" Lisa asked him.

"Nothing but this, you are still young and this is the first time you've been left to fend for yourselves, so checking has hurt no one. I'm going up to Newcastle for the weekend to see you mum. Jane got some sort of infection after the operation so is having to stay in hospital until this time next week. Mike is still stuck on the bloody rig, the weather up there is not clearing and they can't get anyone off or on. I guess you know all this as both you and your mum can use a phone. So how are you doing for food?"

"We are starting to run a little low on some items." Harry told him.

"As there is only two of you." He took out his wallet and handed Harry a bundle of notes. " A hundred should be more than enough that will do you for food and beer, although how two sixteen years old can buy some will be your problem. " Having said that he gave Lisa a hug, Harry a pat on the shoulder and he headed out.

The two spent the afternoon getting ready for the party. They dyed Harry's suit, then his shirt. Lisa washed her hair repeatedly to remove traces of purple then with Harry's help dyed the bunches on one side red the other black.

Harry nervously read the instructions for the potion from Fred and George then measured out enough to last for a day. He glanced over to Lisa who gave him a thumbs up and he drank it down. Unlike any medicinal potion he had ever had it tasted good.

Lisa looked at him with wide eyed amazement at his colour change so he headed off to the bathroom mirror to check himself out. It was all he could do not to scream.

They took a break from preparations for some food, once that was out of the way Lisa began his makeup. For Harry it was mostly foundation but lots of it and in white. Once that was down she taught him how to apply lipstick.

The pair dressed in silence and looked at each other in the large mirror in Lisa's parents bedroom.

"Fuck." Harry finally said.

"Yeah." Lisa agreed, "and not the good kind either. We look scary."

Harry nodded his agreement. They still had some time before the taxi turned up so Lisa headed out to the garden shed and found a large wooden mallet. "I knew dad still had this from putting up the fence." She headed indoors then came back out with a tray of craft items. She haphazardly covered the mallet in glue followed by glitter and splashes of paint. Harry watched her placidly in the garden as she threw colour everywhere.

"Isn't that pretty puddin'"

"Charming."

They both broke out into a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before the taxi picked them up and took them to Zoe's house where the party was taking place. The house was at the end of a long drive and was obviously old and imposing.

"It's an old vicarage." Lisa told him as they got out of the taxi and walked up the gravel drive. She took a moment as they walked up the drive and from there seemed to dance around him as he walked up the drive.

"Just remember puddin' we're here to have fun. No murders tonight."

Harry smiled in spite of himself. While he was never the life and soul of the party he had the freedom here to do as he wanted. No one knew him and furthermore he was dressed as an insane clown. He could do anything he wanted and claim to be playing a role. He made a mental note to enjoy himself.

The front door was open and as they approached a thumbing bass line of some tune Harry couldn't name filled the air. His pace quickened as he fell into the beat.

As they moved through the open door a tall and well-built man stood in front of them.

"Zoe, two more. Do you know them?" He called back into the house.

A girl approached them down the long hall. She had a simple black outfit on and a silver ankh hung between her breasts. Her makeup made her look as white as Harry, apart from a design around her eye that looked vaguely Egyptian to Harry.

Lisa spun and danced under the twenty something's arm and gave the girl a hug. "She knows me, and while she has never met him before everyone knows my puddin' by reputation at least."

The girl who Harry presumed to be Zoe returned Lisa's hug. "Thanks Mark, yes this is Lisa Turpin and her plus one."

Mark turned to Harry. "In you go then. Help yourself to drinks on the table."

Zoë stepped round Harry to face Mark. "Stop condoning underage drinking, the phrase is, there are drinks on the table. That is information. When you say help yourself, you are encouraging kids to drink. It's a technical distinction but important."

With that Zoe deliberately turned her back as Lisa and he headed to the table loaded down with bottles and cans. There were bottles of pop there to go with the alcohol. Lisa opened a bottle of Newcastle Brown. Harry went through the stages of opening and pouring a John Smiths' can that had a widget to give it a draft beer effect.

The two wandered the party. There were people spread out across all the ground floor rooms of the house. What Harry guessed was normally the living room was empty of furniture but was the source of the booming bass they had heard approaching the house. Other rooms had quieter gatherings of people. After the fifteenth person was introduced to him, Harry was unable to remember any more names.

It took them half an hour to wander the ground floor, with everyone that Lisa greeted and showed off Harry to.

They found Megan who was dressed in hot pant, with a tight green shirt. The accessories of toy pistols in two belts let them know it was a costume and not her normal clothes. On that score Harry was pleased to see that he and Lisa had stood out and made a real effort. Although it was his green hair that got the most admiring looks.

They told Megan that they did want the spare tickets to which she hugged them both in celebration. Megan dragged them both of to room with the dance music.

Harry actually found that he enjoyed himself. The beat was so all encompassing that it made thought impossible. He moved as the beat dictated. After ten minutes, he was a sweaty mess. He motioned for Lisa to carry on. He moved out to the hall table helped himself to a can of coke and wandered through the house to one of the quieter rooms.

There was a group of boys in there about his own age. The music was swirling and ambient. He had a couple of them greet him but he was happy to sit and be quiet. Letting his pulse rate drop and his head clear.

In a little over a week and a half his life was changed. He knew that he would have to return to school and it seemed fate was pushing him on to a meeting with Voldemort. Now at last he had something to live for. Someone to live for.

He took a sip of his can starting to feel quite mellow, when Megan burst into the room. "Harry come quickly, it's Lisa."

A.N.

In 1996 Harley Quinn was wearing a harlequin costume. The costume Lisa wears is from the new 52 version. I'm afraid this detail slipped by me until I had the section written. I'm not going back to change it.

Sorry for the delay, I had a number of issues with this section and the following chapter from the mundane, general busyness at work, a laptop that needed repairs to other issues that impacted on where I wanted to take this tale. As for the next chapter, it will be as the muse takes me. I have four open stories at the moment.

Yes, Harry swears. In canon he does the odd "Merlin" copying those around him. Here Lisa swears occasionally. Although I never wrote it Megan and Sophie swear like troopers. The music he is listening to is heavy on the swears as well. (You go find track five from Soundgardens 1996 album) So Harry has picked up the habit.


	6. Chapter 6

Call me 6

Disclaimer. I still own nothing. All the poor grammar especially belongs to JKR.

x

Harry followed quickly on Megan's heels to the dance room. Lisa was staggering across the floor. Her corset had dropped lower on her body and the buttons on her blouse had come undone.

"Look Harry." She called to him. "My boobies have fallen out. Do you want to suck on them? I love it when you suck on them. "

She seemed uncoordinated as she moved towards him, her pupils wide in her eyes.

"Lisa, you need to cover up." He told her.

"Aren't you going to even lick them?" Lisa turned to Megan. "He's being boring. Hey, you're gay Megs. You can lick them if you like." The pair tried to usher her out of the dance room. "Why won't anyone lick my little titties?"

Harry and Megan got Lisa out of the room and sat her on the stairs. Harry took off his purple jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Megan spoke to Mark who was still on the door, before returned to Harry. She spoke to him ignoring Lisa's comments.

"I've asked Mark to ring for a taxi. I've never seen her like this. She hates getting drunk and I swear she hasn't had enough to get this wrecked. "

"No, don't want to go home. I'm having a good time. Everyone here is fun, I love them it's just so great. We don't have to go home. We could fuck here. Zoe won't mind if we use a bedroom or here on the stairs. She could join us, you could join us too Megs. A huge fucking sweaty mess."

Harry was both worrying about and angry with Lisa. She had the attention span of a goldfish reacting instantly to everything around her. She spent a quiet moment staring at the wallpaper on the stairs and waving her hand in front of her eyes. She propositioned everyone who came past, male or female. She loudly told Megan about this morning and the kitchen table. She was loud, over familiar and just couldn't stay still.

The ten minutes waiting for the taxi seemed like an eternity to him. The car horn sounded from outside He and Megan helped Lisa to her feet and half walked half carried her out.

It was a clear and warm night. The sun had set and the stars were shining above them. Lisa stopped open mouthed looking up at the sky.

"Look at the stars." She continued talking louder and faster pointing out things they couldn't see.

Harry and Megan placed an arm under each armpit and manhandled her towards the waiting taxi. She slipped out from under Harry's grip and flailed around. Harry stepped back to avoid one arm, as he stepped back in, her other hand came around her fist connected with him solidly.

With some effort they got her to the taxi. The driver looked at them taking in the scene.

"There is a 50 quid surcharge if she throws up in here. If you think she is going to, tell me, I'm sure we'd all rather lose some time than deal with that."

Megan joined them in the taxi, Lisa was quiet on the journey. Every time an oncoming car approached them she squealed with delight. She took the whole journey as a wild roller coaster ride.

When they got to Lisa's house Megan helped him again with Lisa.

"I'll need to go back I'm getting picked up from Zoe's house. My Old's will go nuts if I'm not there. Harry make sure you stay awake with her. If she throws up while she's asleep it might kill her." She gave him an unexpected peck on the cheek. "Sorry, you're in for a rough night."

Megan's words were prophetic. Lisa was hyperactive and hyper-alert all night. At around 4am she seemed to crash. She crawled over to Harry who was sat on the floor watching her, slowly put her head in his lap and repeated the phrase "I'm sorry." Over and over. She started to weep as he stroked her hair. After half an hour of this, he got her to head upstairs to bed, she fell asleep almost as soon as she fell into it.

Harry in an exhausted state got the camp bed out and fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

He was woken at nine am by a banging on the front door. He pulled on Lisa's dressing gown over the shorts he was wearing.

When he opened a door he found Megan waiting for him. He let her in and led her to the kitchen.

"How's Lisa?"

"Asleep upstairs. She was hyper until about 4 am."

"It wasn't her fault Harry, someone spiked her drink. When I got back to the party there was an ambulance there. A girl called Kate had had a seizure. Turns out some guy had a bag of pills, ecstasy and speed and amyl-nitrate. All sorts of stuff. He thought it would be funny to drop pills in different peoples drinks. Kate was on prescription pills and whatever he put in her drink reacted badly. The police turned up the lad confessed and handed the drugs in, the ambulance guys had said unless they knew what he'd given Kate she might die."

Harry tried to keep up with Megan's story but the only thing that registered was someone had drugged Lisa, that everything he had dealt with last night was someone else's fault. He knew if he hadn't been so tired he would have been furious. At the back of his head he had thought about breaking up with Lisa. She had got drunk, propositioned strangers and hit him.

Now it turned out someone had spiked her drink. It wasn't her fault, that wasn't her normal behaviour. Not even her normal drunk behaviour. He breathed out letting the tension he was feeling draining out of him.

"I'm sorry Harry I thought you would need to know. I can see you're tired."

"It's ok Megan, I did need to know. Thanks for telling me. It's…" He yawned.

"It's ok Harry, I'll see myself out."

He headed back up stairs and was settling down on the camp bed when there was a persistent knocking and a tapping at the window. He looked up and saw an official school owl at the window.

He let the owl in and went to take the letter. The owl pecked at him and he realised the letter was for Lisa.

"She's asleep, I'm not waking her. Either wait and be quiet or let me take it."

The owl hooted at him softly and allowed him to take the letter before ghosting away, out the window. The heavy parchment was clearly addressed to Lisa in green ink. He put it next to her bed and returned to the camp bed. He woke around noon and spent a quiet afternoon reading.

Eventually Lisa woke at five in the afternoon.

He heard her stirring in bed. "Harry."

He headed upstairs. He didn't know how Lisa was going to be, he didn't know how to act. When he got to her room she was sitting in bed tears streaming down her face.

"You're still here. I woke up alone, I thought you might have gone."

Harry moved on to the bed and gave her a hug. Lisa clung to him. "I remember everything I did last night, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You know that don't you? Someone spiked your drink. There was a guy at the party who thought it was funny to put pills into people's drinks,"

Lisa started to shake in Harry's arms. "Who? I'll kill the bastard."

"Megan came round this morning." Harry told Lisa about the events at the party after they had left. "She never told me the guys name." He concluded. "You'll need to ring her soon. She was worried about you."

"Later." Lisa dismissed the idea, "first I need a drink and to get clean. I feel..." She paused. "I don't have the words I don't feel right though."

She got up and headed to the bathroom, he headed down stairs to make her a coffee. When he returned she was sitting on the toilet, seat down, watching the bath fill. She jumped slightly when he entered the room.

"Don't leave me, please."

"Don't worry, I won't it wasn't your fault."

Lisa smiled sadly at him. "I didn't mean that. I'm scared, I don't know of what but I'm scared. Stay with me, while I bathe."

Harry chatted to her idly while she bathed. He could tell now was not a time to make any sexual comments, Lisa seemed like a small child at the moment scared of everything, overly jumpy and uncertain of herself.

Harry spent the next few hours keeping the conversation light before he remembered the letter that Lisa had received.

"An official letter? " She hunched her knees up to chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry went upstairs for the letter rather than make excuses. Lisa opened it nervously.

"OWL results. Eight passes, no fails. A's in Dada and History. E's in Astronomy and Potions, four O's"

Harry smiled as he saw Lisa act like herself for the first time since the party.

"Did you get yours?" She asked.

"Untraceable remember. The headmaster must have done something serious to stop a Hogwarts Official owl." Harry stopped as an idea occurred to him. "Do you think that if I'm untraceable I could perform underage magic?"

"If you're wrong, then the ministry and the headmaster would find you. Please don't. I don't want you taken away."

Harry steered the conversation on to light things after that. As they approached bedtime Harry was unsure how to act. He watched Lisa undress and slid into bed naked and he followed her example. She ran a hand down his face gently touching his eye that was starting to blacken.

"Will you promise me something?" Harry shrugged non-committally. "If I ever hit you again, please leave me."

"You never hit me. This wasn't a punch. You were swinging your arms around wildly. Don't feel guilty about it."

Harry was a little surprised that Lisa initiated love making that night afterwards they drifted into a restful sleep.

They spent a quiet Sunday in the house. Lisa spent some time ringing round people from the party and apologising, although they all blamed Tony who had been arrested for possession of class A drugs.

Lisa seemed back to her usual self by the end of that day. They spent the day reading and cuddling on the sofa. As the day drew on though Lisa got more distant.

Monday morning found Harry sitting alone downstairs it hadn't been a great night sleep. Lisa had worn pyjamas, which was unusual. She'd told him she wasn't in the mood for anything, then later had snuggled up close to him. As he returned the cuddle his hand had slipped along her stomach finding bare flash. She had hummed her appreciation at that.

Feeling emboldened he had slid his hand higher only to have it slapped away.

"I said I wasn't in the mood for anything like that. Don't you listen? I'm off to my parents bed, don't follow me."

Harry had found it hard to sleep after that. He went through a hundred what if scenarios in his head before he eventually fell asleep.

He was now waiting for Lisa to come down stairs. He could hear her moving around upstairs. When she finally came down stairs she was wearing leggings and a sloppy jumper. She sat opposite him in an armchair not meeting his eye pulling her hair in and out of different styles. Eventually she looked up and looked him in the eye. "Harry what do you know about the female menstrual cycle?"

Harry discarded all the jokes that Seamus had made and tried to think of something useful to say. "Not a lot really."

"I'm on a period. The important details for you to know are this. I don't want to leave you, you haven't done anything wrong. For the next couple of days I'm going to be moody and snappy, I still love you. Can you handle all that?"

Harry blinked twice as he tried to get his brain to understand all he'd been told.

"Sorry, you love me? I thought you said it was too soon to say that."

Lisa looked confused herself as she thought over what she said. "Yes I did say that, I also know I feel something for you I've never felt before. I'm not in the mood for over analysing things today. Today I want warmth, cuddles, chocolate and red wine. The last can wait until after breakfast, cuddles now." She held out her arms to Harry and he cautiously moved into them.

"I'm sorry Harry, I guess I hurt you last night, I don't usually get so moody on my period but this month is a bit unusual. I never had a sexual relationship before, I've also not taken drugs before either, both of which could have played havoc with my body chemistry. Am I embarrassing you?" Lisa asked him.

"I wouldn't say embarrassed exactly but all I know about this subject is off colour jokes told in the dorm."

"You don't need to know biological details. For some women having a period involves them taking to bed for a week with a hot water bottle and some painkillers. For others it involves panty shields or tampons and no actual change to their routine. Everything in-between is possible too. There is a hormonal change as well, some woman can become angry or moody or changeable. Others stay on an even keel. I'm usually in the latter camp. Last night it was quite painful and I really needed to be by myself. Right now, I need cuddles. In an hour I might feel different. I bet you thought intimacy was all wonderful sex, not details of my monthly cycles. Can you cope?"

Harry paused before he answered it was something she drummed into him, think then act. "Now I know what's going on, yes I can cope. I did wonder what I had done last night and I was scared you were going to throw me out this morning. "

Lisa wriggled around in the cuddle, until she could face him. She then kissed him, first gently then passionately pressing down deeply on him.

When they broke Harry pushed back slightly on the shoulders. "I might get the wrong idea if you keep doing that."

Lisa looked at him hungrily. "Sorry, my hormones are going nuts. I really want sex. Lisa paused and blinked as if surprised by her own statement. "right now." Lisa leaned back and took off her sweater and removed her bra. "So what do you say?"

Before he had a chance to think of an answer she was kissing him again.

Later as they lay together in bed he was stroking her hair as she held him tight. "Shit, these hormones are really wild this month, fun though."

The rest of the day they spent in the house. Lisa made a suggestion to Harry for the next day's activities and they planned for that.

The Tuesday dawned clear and bright. After breakfast Harry gave Lisa a hard look. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." With that he drank the potions they had measured out. First he drank one to change his hair colour to blond, the next was the ageing potion. Harry felt himself grow both upwards and outwards.

"That is really unnerving." Lisa commented as he underwent the changes. "No offence Harry but I really don't fancy you at the moment. "

Harry looked himself over in the mirror. He could see her point. With his hair lengthened and a different colour and himself aged an extra twenty years he thought the person looking back at him looked more like Lucius Malfoy than Harry Potter.

"I see your point. I'll only hold your hand when it comes to crossing roads."

"I had a whole host of daddy jokes planned in my head but right now everyone of them seems creepy and wrong. "

The pair dressed conservatively, Harry used Simon's clothes. Lisa wore the longest dress Harry had seen her in. It was mid calf and in blacks and greys.

The pair headed out and Lisa stuck out her wand. This would be the first test. Would Stan recognise Harry, or maybe misrecognise him as he still called him Nev.

He did recognise Lisa and kept his distance as last time she had met him she had threatened him. He gave no sign of recognition of Harry so they were feeling quite relaxed as they joined the other passengers who got off at The Leaky Cauldron.

They made their way through the pub. Lisa nudged Harry into the lead, Diagon ally had changed. Harry was surprised by how much. He was painfully reminded that while he was having a summer of fun, the wizarding world was at war.

Those people who were in the alley looked harassed and fearful. Harry guided Lisa towards Gringotts. The queues to see a teller dragged on endlessly. Harry found it hard to find anything to say in the closed environment of the bank. He knew they could easily be overheard by everyone around them and so just stood silently.

After close to two hours they made their way to a teller. Harry handed over his vault key.

"I'd like to visit my vault."

The goblin looked at the key, then at Harry. "You'll need to speak to a manager first." He informed them. He spoke into a tube and another goblin led them into a small office. There sat a richly dressed goblin behind an ancient mahogany desk.

The two chairs on their side of the desk were of significantly cheaper quality than the one the goblin sat on.

"Mr. Potter?" the seated goblin asked. Harry nodded. "Then take a seat." He glanced at Lisa. "We will need to discuss matters that I am sworn to secrecy over. It is your choice if this lady stays or not."

Harry pulled out a seat for Lisa and gestured for her to sit.

"Mr Potter, we have made several attempts to contact you already this summer. Somehow all attempts to do so have failed. Could you explain this?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer as Lisa kicked him in the ankle. He paused to formulate his answer. "It was not of my doing. The explanation I do have is only hearsay. An associate of mine told me that Headmaster Dumbledore placed an anti-tracking charm on me. This was to keep members of the ministry from contacting me."

The goblin paused to consider this. "Is he your guardian?"

"No I live with my aunt and uncle."

"A guardian would have the right to do this for a child, a headmaster for a pupil would not. As he is Chief Warlock this may have implications." The goblin leaned back in his chair. "Still that will not concern you or I, and no one today. We have been attempting to contact you over the Last will and Testament of Sirius Black."

Harry's face fell and he felt the colour drain from him.

"You are the main beneficiary of his estate. There are a few small personnel bequests but the majority of the vaults and all properties and holdings have come to you."

"What would happen if I said I didn't want it?"

The goblin consulted his notes. "Then the estate would follow the family descent and the primary beneficiary would be Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to profit from Sirius' death but equally didn't want Draco or his mother to do so either. He looked to Lisa for guidance. "You'll have to take it. Narcissa is the wife of a convicted death eater. Accepting it and keeping it are different things entirely. "

He looked at her gratefully. "Thank you," he turned to the goblin. She is right, I will have to accept it."

The rest of the meeting was taken up with form filling in and signing. The goblin gave Harry a set of documents to look through detailing his holding. When they left that office they were taken to the carts so Harry could visit his vault.

The pair screamed and shouted as they descended.

"I told you it was faster than the Big One." said Harry breathlessly as he got out and headed to his vault.

Lisa's eyes widened as she saw the contents of his vaults. "It's a good thing I want you for your body. I'd hate to be accused of just wanting you for your money. Which with the Black account you seem to have more of than Midas."

Harry smiled weakly at her joke, took what he needed for Lisa and his shopping and got back in the cart.

They returned to the alley way and bought most of what they thought they would need for school next year. It was a bit of a gamble with Harry not knowing what he had passed and the school lists not out until later in the month but Lisa had convinced Harry once those were published they would be more people watching the alley.

Their last stop was a risk, unlike the rest of the alley the twins shop was a blaze of colour and fun. They headed inside were the colour got worse and the noise louder. For the first time they had to move their way through people. The shop while busy still had space for them to move around.

The twins were easy to spot with their flaming hair and magenta robes. Harry allowed Lisa to make her way forward. She returned after five minutes.

"Hello, can I help you sir?" Harry smiled to himself it was unusual but gratifying to see the twins being so professional.

"Hopefully," Harry paused and took in the bearing of the man in front of him. "Fred."

There was a look of shock on Fred's face as he looked hard at Harry, his eyes widened in surprise. "I think you'll need to come into the back room sir."

Fred led the way. The entered into a storeroom where the products seemed more subdued.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Last time you saw me I went by the name sexy arse but I'm Lisa." Lisa introduced herself to Fred.

Fred gave her a long look as if trying to picture the girl from Blackpool with the more modest one in front of him. "You've taken quite a chance coming here since you are trying to avoid the order. " He finally said.

"I haven't dropped out of school, we still need supplies. It was better to do it now than when the book lists were published. If I was the headmaster trying to find me I'd have the alley way watched then. We guessed it would be quieter now."

"You're still taking a risk."

"Says the man selling 'you know poo.' It's our risk and it's a calculated one. So how are you guys, business seems good."

"Business is good, strange thing though the joke shop although it's what everyone thinks we do is not our main earner. We have just got a major order from the ministry for shield hats. So what can we do for you, or is this just social?"

"A bit of both, I need some more ageing potion but I was curious about how everyone is."

"Everyone is Ok, apparently Hermione was a nervous wreck waiting for her OWL's. She did as well as expected. Ikkle Ronny did alright too. Hermione panicked when she realised that you wouldn't know her results. The headmaster reassured her that you will be, gratified when you receive them, but she is convinced you will turn up now because she can't conceive of anyone not wanting to know how they did."

"How did that girl not end up in Ravenclaw?" Lisa asked.

"Because when she gets passionate about a cause she acts without thinking, the same as the rest of us Gryffindors. She never counts the cost she always acts. The rest of the time you're right she should be in Ravenclaw."

"The order is frozen and inactive with you missing. They can't get into headquarters as you now own it. They can't magically trace you. They have tried all your known friends and acquaintances. The headmaster doesn't want it general knowledge you are missing so his searches for you are low key.

Why are you doing this Harry? If it's just to make a point consider it made."

"Fred I'm doing this because having fun and not be locked up under guard is what normal people do. Do you know that until I'd come here today I'd actually forgotten there was a war on. I'm almost sixteen. Sixteen year old boys, don't fight dark lords in their summer holidays. They try to sneak into pubs and spend their time looking at girls bums and hoping they don't get caught. Well Lisa caught me and she doesn't mind that I look at her bum."

Lisa gave a little wiggle at this comment.

"So just assume I go back and the order agrees not to lock me up for my own good, just on the very simple matter of the fact I'm sleeping with my girl friend, how would your mum react?" Harry felt himself heating up and getting louder as he spoke.

"Okay, I see your point. I'm also glad to know you are safe. We do worry about you yknow?"

"Thank you for that. If anything happens all I have to do is perform magic. The ministry will find me in moments."

"Someone asked the headmaster about that at one of the meetings. He removed the trace from you. You can do as much magic as you want. No one can trace you."

Harry took out his wand and looked at it with a smile on his face. "Fine then, if things go wrong I promise to send a Patronus. Will that reassure you?"

"Yes thanks Harry."

The conversation turned lighter then. George popped in to see them and Fred went out to the front of the shop. They spent an hour at the shop and picked up a few items, just in case.

They returned back through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the London street. The Knight Bus picked them up and an hour later they were back in Lisa's front room.

"That went different to how I planned" Harry grunted in reply looking at the paperwork from Sirius's will.

Lisa stepped out of the room a minute or two later she came back in with a glass of thick purple liquid. "Drink this." He took the drink of her and drank it in one gulp. He felt himself shrink in size. He looked at her questioningly. "Antidote to the aging potion. You are yourself again. So are you going to stay here and get depressed or are you going to come up stairs with me." To emphasis her point she took the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head.

Harry watched her run out of the room. It was true what he had told Fred. He loved watching her bum. If he moved quickly he could watch her run upstairs.

A.N.

I like that end point.

The author would like you to note I have not taken drugs so if Lisa on E rings false, my apologies.

I struggled with that section. I had planned before writing it that Lisa would have a bad reaction and there would be drama.

Between planning and writing a member of my extended family died at a rave. Drug use was the post-mortem explination for a fit and healthy 20yr old to die suddenly.

While I had never met the guy in question, (One of my cousins sons.) it did throw me slightly. So I scraped all the angst and drama because I couldn't face writing it. I also didn't want to give the impression that taking drugs is something that has no consequences.

However that wouldn't fit in the story without it becoming a Heavy Handed Aesop. So you have these notes.

Please do not review just to offer me condolences. I'd hate that.

I can't see another chapter getting published this side of Christmas and if things stay true to my usual habits it will take some time for me to get back into writing.

So the best you can expect for another chapter is a month.


	7. Chapter 7

Call Me 7

Disclaimer. Still not mine. Still not making any money out of this.

Wednesday dawned a cold wet morning. Normally with that sort of weather they would have spent the day in but they had tattoo appointments.

Harry very carefully measured out some aging potion. He only wanted to look eighteen months older. So he matched the age Fred and George had put on his Passport. He certainly didn't want to take enough that it would affect his size. Growing and shrinking might make his tattoo look strange.

He was feeling slightly nervous about getting it done. It had been a spur of the moment decision, something to impress Lisa now he was starting to worry. Any thoughts or doubts drifted out of his head when he saw Lisa open a locked box on her mantelpiece and pull out a stack of notes.

She turned and saw him watching her. "My gran died last year. My dad was an only child and she hadn't spoke to him for years. I got the majority of her money from the sale of her house. I'd never met her, only heard the stories my dad told me. It was a bit of a surprise to find out I'm richer than my parents.

The majority of it was put into trust until I'm eighteen. I'm spending a lot of this year's allowance on my ankh tat."

Harry wasn't one to push on stories of unhappy family life but it was one more reason he guessed that Lisa's parents had been so willing to take him in.

"So you really aren't after me for my money?" he joked.

"As I keep saying, just your body."

The pair headed out into the city. Harry found long hair a pain as it got wetter and rats tails formed across his face.

He was glad to be in the tattoo studio out of the rain. Lisa went in first. He had his paperwork and proof of age checked. The girl gave him a hard look.

"Almost nineteen?" her voice had a questioning tone. "It's a good forgery I'll give you that."

He expected to be turned away but she took his money and ushered him through. He went in through to the studio as Lisa was peeling off her shirt. He sat down next to her without any conscious thought.

The tattooist laughed. "Last session we could have heated the room of his face. Now he seems rather used to the sight." She turned to Lisa "Seems like you got your man. "

The shading and detail for Lisa's tattoo seemed a more painstaking process than the block colouring of the first session. Eventually the work on Lisa's arm was finished and it was Harry's turn.

"Stag head design, half sleeve, right shoulder, right?" The tattooist asked him before cleaning the area and setting up the stencil. "Last chance to change your mind. " She informed him before she began.

He had expected it to be painful but compared to Skelgro it was barely a tickle. After an hour, Lisa started to pace the room.

"Would you mind if I did some shopping?" She asked eventually. He nodded that she could. She headed out and he allowed the procedure to continue. It took the best part of the day with him sat in the chair and the tattooist at work. Not so long ago he would have been embarrassed left in this situation, sitting topless with a woman he guessed was only about five years older than him, she was wearing a loose vest top and when she leaned forward and he glanced in her direction he could see straight down it.

Normally he would have reddened at the idea, now he had had a quick look but they were just breasts and he found Lisa's nicer. She eventually headed back in, shaking the rain out of her hair. "

I've bought some food and taken it back home. There was an answer phone message from my mum. Aunty Kate will be allowed out this weekend and mum wanted to know if we wanted to spend the weekend there? I could get to see my new cousins." She had such a look of excitement on her face at the last that Harry readily agreed. She made some sound that sounded like a squee and gave him a quick kiss.

"Excited?" He asked her, amused at her antics.

"I am, I love little babies.

While it wasn't exactly news to Harry, they had spoken idly of future plans and he knew she wanted at least two children, it was amusing to see how excited she was.

"This one's a keeper. " The tattooist remarked, "he didn't even flinch when you said you wanted kids, most men would be searching for the emergency exit."

Harry laughed, "It's not exactly a newsflash, I'd love a family too. I have things that need doing first but after that who knows?"

"It doesn't have to be you who does them you know?" Lisa disagreed.

"We've talked about this before. This isn't the place to have that discussion again." While Harry was starting to see Lisa's point that the prophecy was laughably vague, he knew he couldn't allow someone else to fight on his behalf. After everything, that Voldemort had put him through he would be more than happy to be the one to end it. Although all that lay in his future. The memory of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's fight in the Ministry was still fresh in his mind he knew he would never be able to stand against either of them. Maybe not for years.

He lapsed into silence with just the noise of needle buzzing against his skin. Until the tattooist declared herself finished."

They eventually found themselves back at Lisa's house or as Harry was starting to think about it, home.

They spent the next Thursday tidying. While they had not allowed the place to get to messy, Lisa declared they would need to vacuum, dust, and a hundred other little jobs. Harry found it a pleasure working with Lisa, she was nowhere near as fussy as his aunt. They had tidied to Lisa's satisfaction by mid-afternoon. Harry settled down on the sofa with the next book in the series he was reading, the company had split and he was now reading about the three trackers.

He put the book down when he heard Lisa call him from the kitchen. He found her leaning naked against the kitchen table.

"This is the last day we're doing to be fully alone for a while it'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

They spent the Friday morning having to clean a few areas again after Thursday afternoons activities but the house was tidy and they had weekend bags ready for when Simon picked them up at dinner time.

The house they pulled up at was Larger than Lisa's parents and reminded Harry of the Dursley's, although this house was obviously lived in and was not a show home. The front garden had scuffed grass and there were bats and balls lying on the grass. They made their way up the path and the front door opened before they were halfway up.

A messy haired, blond boy came running out of the house. "Uncle Simon! Do you want to play football?"

Simon ruffled the boys hair up even more. "In a bit scamp I've been driving all day and I need a cup of tea. We'll get Harry to go in goal and see how many we can get past him.

Fred eyed Harry warily, he distrust soon turned to amusement when Harry used all his seeker skills to save everything Simon tried to get past him but somehow managed to allow almost all of his shots to get past.

Lisa had bonded with her young cousin by pushing her round on her pink skateboard and helped her to put on all her pink pads.

Eventually the kids had been put to bed and Harry and Lisa sat in down in the living room with Simon and Susan. Lisa's aunt Jane was there too.

Lisa looked nervously across to her parents and took Harry's hand. "I've got something to tell you."

"Should I leave?" Jane asked. While Simon and Susan looked apprehensive.

"No it's ok, if you were in York you would know this already, well the generalities the specifics not so much."

"Lisa get to the point, your dad thinks you're pregnant and is plotting my murder."

Lisa looked up and Simon looked away guiltily.

"No it's not that." There was a smattering of nervous laughter in the room. " Remember we said we were going to Zoe's party. Well we did but it wasn't that great a time.. There was an idiot there who thought it would be funny to spike people drink with tablets. One girl ended up in hospital because she was on medication and she had a seizure. Harry had to put up with a hyperactive exhibitionist girlfriend with zero filter between thoughts and speaking. Best guess is I took some ecstasy cut with some lsd. "

Simon had risen out of his seat his face reddening. "Who was it that did it and where can I get my hands on him?"

His name is John, where is in a bail hostel, they are treating it as an assault as well as possession. There is a queue to getting their hands on him and dad you're behind Harry. I may be your daughter but he had to put up with his girlfriend propositioning everything that moved. I'm grateful he looked after me, I'm thankful he forgive me, Megan too. I've got good friends and a great boyfriend."

Simon sat back down. "Provided he's going to face some consequences I'll be satisfied"

Susan looked carefully at them. "How are you now?"

"I had some anxiety issues the next day. I was scared whenever Harry left the room but apart from a slight phobia of leaving my drink unattended I don't think there are any lasting effects." Lisa paused. "Mum can I have a private word." The two of them slipped off together leaving Harry alone with Simon and Jane.

"Thank you Harry, you looked after her."

"What sort of person would I be if I hadn't?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, it was broken by Jane speaking.

"Harry you will be sleeping down here tonight, the sofa pulls out to a z bed. Lisa will have a camp bed in the nursery." Harry nodded his acceptance of this information. "It's your own fault. If you had introduced yourself as Lisa's husband you could have shared a bed. Since you are her boyfriend, I'd rather not have to deal with the questions Fred would ask if he found out." Jane laughed at the looks on the his and Simon's face. "Don't give me that look Simon, it's clear to everyone they lived alone for a fortnight you and Susan mustn't mind so why should I?"

Harry resolved to keep that information to himself on Saturday morning when Lisa was complaining of a bad back from sleeping in a camp bed. It wasn't serious enough to stop her going out to visit the twins. Harry found himself alone in Jane's house with Simon.

"So how's it been? Living together I mean." Simon asked Harry.

Harry tried to think of an answer he could give to the father of the girl he was sleeping with, all he could think to say was "um."

"Harry you looked after Lisa last weekend when someone spiked her drink. The papers are full of horror stories about the dangers of drugs so I'm grateful, more than I can say, so provided you don't talk about your sex life you've got a lot of leeway with me. I remember moving in with Susan that was a shock to the system and I've lived with Lisa for sixteen years, so I know her bad habits, so how was it?

Harry paused to think, thanking Lisa mentally again for getting him into that habit. "It was strange really, I find it hard to believe that someone who gets that good a grade in potions can't cook. Not that she's lazy she did all the washing up without a complaint."

Simon smiled at that. "Did you argue over anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No not really."

"At some point you will, one of her habits will annoy you, or yours will annoy her. Remember this Harry when getting into an argument with someone you love, will winning the argument make your relationship better? Sometimes it's better to turn a blind eye or even give in. She wants the toilet seat down and it's a big thing to her, then do it. What does it cost you? Don't be a doormat but never let a petty argument damage your relationship. So how bad was she on drugs?"

Simon's change of topic caught Harry off guard. "Pretty bad. She was hyper and loud. It was all Megan and I could do to keep her clothes on. At times she would see things no one else could others she was just a huge bundle of energy."

"You looked after her?"

"We got her back home, at the time we thought she was just drunk so I watched her to make sure she didn't throw up on herself, that never happened. Megan told me she would be drowsy and sleepy but it was the exact opposite, until the effects wore off, then she cried for close to an hour before she fell asleep."

"How did you cope?"

"I was angry to be honest. I thought she was drunk and it was self-inflicted. She was shouting about personnel stuff to anyone who would listen, she propositioned some people, outed Megan and gave me a black eye. I was thinking about leaving her. I didn't want to stay with someone who would get drunk and violent. I was going to watch her until I knew she was safe then I was planning to leave.

Megan came round early and told me about the things that had happened at the party, the other girl with a bad reaction, the guy getting arrested." Harry looked up suddenly aware he had bared his soul. "I've never told Lisa that, please don't let her know."

"I'd be surprised if she doesn't but I won't tell her. Planning to leave someone who is abusive is perfectly understandable it's why you are here after all." Harry looked up sharply at Simon's comment. "Susan told me about her conversation with your aunt. Abuse comes in all forms, it's clear she didn't care for you. My parents were emotionally abusive. They considered being magical on a par with being possessed. They tried to have the demon cast out of me. As soon as I was old enough I never went back. The only contact I had with them was their lawyers after they died." Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes moving on and away is the best thing to do. Do you ever plan to go back to your aunts?"

"Not if I have any say in the matter. I may turn up at the end of August to get my school trunk but now I've seen I can cope on my own I'll not live there again."

Simon just nodded at him to continue. "Lisa has shown me so much, the conversion rate between galleons to pounds is his huge. I always knew I was well off but if I could change all that money I'm really rich. Some aging potions a couple of simple disguises, access to the Knight Bus and I can go literally anywhere. Diagon Alley is a little risky but the muggle world is no problem."

"Wait till you are older and can do magic out here." Simon said. "It's a hell of a temptation. An unscrupulous magic user can do anything he wants. Bank security is no problem when you can apparate into a vault." He glanced up to meet Harry's stare. "Not that I have but the temptation is there. One of the reasons I stopped using magic. I stopped for good when I found out Susan was pregnant with Lisa. I hoped if I stopped using magic Lisa wouldn't be a witch. No, the worst I ever did with magic was to help me get my first job I just cast a slight cheering charm on the room so everyone felt optimistic over my interview. On the scale of things I could have done it wasn't too bad. I learnt while I was there and I was good at the job. When I went for my current job, my references were honest and I got it on merit."

"Why did you leave the magical world? I know I've avoided it this summer but I can't imagine leaving it behind." Harry leaned forward in his chair as he asked.

"There was a civil war on when I left school. The death eaters were targeting muggle-born. The best I could expect if I stayed was a low ranking ministry job. The Ministry runs on nepotism always has, the political class looks after itself no matter where you are in the world or magical divide. So even without the war I didn't have much future, with it I had less. Albus makes grand statements but he surrounds himself with a known few. There was nothing to stay for and lots of reason to leave. Besides I met Susan not long after I made the choice. It seemed easier to leave it all behind than try to explain magic. Although after Lisa's first bout of accidental magic I had to anyway. So how was it really, living with someone for the first time? What was the worst thing?"

"Probably her period." Harry answered blushing slightly.

"Harry it's easy to deal with a woman on a period just follow two simple rules. Agree with everything she says and give her chocolate and wine. Honestly, Lisa isn't that bad, she usually knows when she is being unreasonable. Well half an hour or so later but it's better than Susan. Never point out to a woman that she is only being angry because of one. Not unless you have good reflexes, know how to duck and like sleeping on the sofa. "

By the time Lisa and the rest of her family had returned from visiting the new twins in hospital Harry and Simon had a casual banter going. The returning family was all excited in one way or another. Lisa gave Harry a kiss and was gushing over how cute the kids were. The only one not showing any excitement over it was Fred. Chelsey was pleased to be a big sister and Susan and Kate both seemed happy with the progress the twins were making.

Harry asked Fred what he thought about seeing them. After some thought he settled on "Small."

With the kids back home again Lisa was taken away by Chelsey to see her unicorn collection and Harry ended up outside playing football with Fred. Thankfully they were called in for tea after not long, there were only so many ways Harry could fumble his saves and look convincing. The table was made up of various separate conversations when Kate spoke loud enough to get her kids attention. "Aunty Susan had agreed to drive us to church tomorrow guys, are you looking forward to it?"

Harry smiled at the cheers from the two kids, when Kate looked across to him and Susan. "What about you two want to join us?"

"No they don't." Simon answered for them.

Jane turned around to look at him. "You know Simon I never had you down as a hypocrite. You obviously think they are old enough to spend a week living together but not old enough to make a decision for themselves". Jane turned back to Harry and Lisa as Simon spluttered a reply." So what do you say?"

Harry was inclined to say no, but Simon's answering for him had hit the bit of him that had promised that he wouldn't be controlled anymore

"If you think these clothes are OK then I'll go. "

Jane laughed at that. "Do you think I'd attend a church that had a dress code?" Harry glanced at Jane's spiky hair, which had dark red highlights and nodded.

"Lisa?" Jane asked

"Yeah, strength in numbers, since dad thinks something bad will happen to us there. I best go and watch Harry's back."

Simon muttered something that no one could make out and the table broke back into separate conversations.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Simon knocked and entered the nursery were Harry had agreed to sleep that night to stop Lisa complaining about her back ,

"I'm sorry Harry, about answering for you earlier. When it comes to going to church I tend to react rather than think. I mentioned this afternoon that my parents tried to have a demon cast out of me. They were very religious and narrow-minded, anything I did they didn't agree with was a sin. They used or at least tried to use church and god to control me. It wasn't a good time for me. Jane's not like that and I suppose her church isn't but it does tend to trigger bad stuff in me. I think what I'm trying to say is be careful tomorrow and don't take everything they say at face value."

Sunday morning Harry understood Lisa's complaint of having a bad back from sleeping on the camp bed. He felt definite twinges in his muscles as he got up. He looked through the clothes he had brought, there wasn't a lot of choice so he put on his black jeans and a black dress shirt. When he got down stairs, he smiled to himself as Lisa had also dressed conservatively much as he had, although Lisa had gone for a floral print dress. While he had see her in it before she normally wore it with socks that came above the knee, without them it seemed more innocent and with her hair tied up in a combination of plates and a bun made her seem younger than she was.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect from church, the building Susan dropped them off at certainly matched his preconceptions. It was a large church, there was no other word for it. It was made from the yellowish stone popular in that part of the world but with the steeple and imposing arched stain glass windows it could be nothing else but a church.

The signs outside called it a House of Prayer the music they could hear drifting out wasn't the wheezy organ Harry expected. Looking around at other walking in Harry started to feel over dressed. There was as many jeans and t-shirts as they were shorts and football shirts on display. Many of the girls who Chelsey ran off to find were dressed in Disney Princess outfits. Fred slipped off to one side and sat with a group of boys watching another one play on a game cube.

Harry and Lisa stood awkwardly while Jane was engulfed in one hug after another from various friends and well wishers.

Eventually they took their seats mid way down the aisle, they were a little uncomfortable designed to be stacked as much as they were to be sat in.

At just gone half past ten a man stood up at the front, welcoming everyone, and handed over to the worship leader. Harry was right the sound he had heard outside was certainly not from a wheezy organ. At the front of the church was a full band. The leader was a man on acoustic guitar, behind him was another on electric, off to one side was the drummer and bass player and on the opposite side was a keyboard player and a man and women on backing vocals.

The words were projected on to the walls either side of the stage. The songs were quite high tempo and repetitive, Harry found himself joining in, in spite of himself. He looked around for clues of how to behave but everyone seemed to have their own way. He could see Chelsey dancing at the front with other girls her age. Some adults danced or jigged on the spot, others stood with one or both hands raised. One woman was kneeling, while another seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. Meanwhile in the back Fred and his friends played on games and no one minded.

After three quarters of an hour the band stopped and a man got up to speak as the younger kids moved out to a side room. He was am engaging speaker once Harry tuned into his Geordie accent. He was taking about how to pray for people, giving guidelines for men praying for women, asking before laying on of hands. He talked as if hearing from God when praying and healings were every day occurrences.

At the end of the service, a man approached them and introduced himself as Mike who was the youth pastor. They chatted for a while and he asked if it would be OK to prayer for them. Harry glanced at Lisa. Then gave his permission.  
He asked again and took Harry and Lisa's hands and they formed a little circle.

"Father I thank you for Harry and Lisa. I thank you for the love they have for each other and the love you have for them. I pray the words they heard today stay in their hearts and continue to affect them. I pray you help their love to deepen and grow. "He paused and looked hard at Harry, He whispered to one of the youth who ran off.  
He continued to prayer under his breath. Harry could hear but not understand as he seemed to be praying in a different language. The preacher joined them and stepped between Harry and the youth leadertaking their hands.  
The youth leader continued to prayer for them as a couple and individuals. At the end he spoke to them. "Harry I keep getting a verse for you. It's John 15 verse 13. Lisa yours is strange. I keep getting 1 Corinthians 15 verse 55."

Mike turned to the preacher who Harry remembered was called Ken. "Harry do you have a bad back?" Ken asked him.

"Er yeah, I slept badly last night." Harry admitted.

"Can I touch your back?"

"The pains quite low down I'd rather not."

"Your shoulder then?"

Harry agreed and the man placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Jesus it is you who does this not me. You healed two thousand years ago and you haven't changed since then. I pray you heal Harry's back. Now."

As the man prayed, Harry felt the muscles that ached warm and then cool as the pain left him.

"That was amazing."

"Are you two staying in Sunderland long?" He asked them.

"No we are only visiting Jane." Harry nodded in the direction of Jane who was surrounded by various women making notes in their diaries. "We'll be back in York tomorrow then we go to school in Scotland In September."

"God can do more than make back ache go away Harry. Here take this." He pulled out a business card with his name and number. "Is your school anywhere near Inverness?"

Harry nodded that it was and the preacher wrote another number on the back. "The card has my number if you want to talk, the other number is a guy called Mark he runs a church near your school. He a good guy, one of the best. If you want to talk to someone face to face, ring him."

Harry sat in silence in the car back to Jane's house. Every so often, he flexed and twisted. All pain was gone. They entered the house to the smell of Simon having cooked a roast. They were also met by a man they hadn't met before.

"Daddy!" squealed Chelsey running into his arms.

As they sat enjoying Simon's food Mike explained his absence. "It was the strangest weather out there. Thick fog and mist that sucked the warmth out of everything. We still couldn't get a boat near any of the rigs but it lifted enough for the helicopter. The rest of the weather was normal just with an added layer of cold fog on top. It started to get to some of the guys out there. They started having nightmares. Any way I'm glad to be off, glad to be with my family and looking forward to seeing my two new addictions."

After lunch they packed up Simons car and after the usual coin toss and argument about music that had Lisa rolling her eyes at her parents antics they head back to York.

**A.N.**

Later than expected but here at last.

The Physical church Harry attended does exist. I have never been there so cannot vouch for the style of worship or practices. It is a modern charismatic church though so I doubt they are different from what I've described.

I keep wanted to add scenes from different point of views. However I'm sticking rigidly to the rule that if Harry doesn't see or hear it doesn't get written about.

Let's see how long it takes me to write the next chapter and if I make it to Harry's birthday.

Also a quick note on the fact I have an image for this tale. It is a friend of a friend who has allowed me to use her photo. She is not my exact mental image of Lisa but she has the hair colour and one other thing. She is not some impossible beauty she is a normal girl being normal. Which is what this tale is about.


	8. Chapter 8

Call me 8

Disclaimer. Insert legal boilerplate here.

x

Harry and Lisa watched Susan walk round the house.

"It's clean and tidy. The cupboards and fridge have food in them. Are you sure you two are teenagers? It doesn't even look like you've had a French polisher in for the dining table. Thanks a lot guys." She gave Lisa a quick hug and ruffled Harry's hair. "I was expecting to have a mountain of work to come home to. So, treats on me. Where do you want to eat tonight? We can go out or get a takeaway, your choice."

Lisa paused, "Honestly it's been awhile since we've all been together, could just get a Chinese in?"

They sat together and happily ate their meal. Harry enjoyed another new to him meal, neither Hogwart's nor the Dursley's who wouldn't have that foreign muck in the house, had introduced him to a wide range of food types. He also enjoyed the company. He sat unselfconsciously next to Lisa, once they had finished the food they either held hands or he had an arm draped over her shoulder. He felt accepted more by this family than anywhere he could remember. Even at the Weasley's where he knew he was welcome and cared for he felt either treated as a child or careful to not mention the fact he could afford more than they.

At the Turpin's he felt accepted for who he was. It was a novel experience for him. Eventually they drifted off to bed. He looked slightly mournfully at his pyjamas with Lisa's parents back in the house it would better to actually dress for bed. Meeting Susan on the way to the bathroom in what he had been sleeping in previously would have been embarrassing for all concerned.

As they settled down to sleep they could start to hear creaks and groans coming from the next door bedroom.

"Please god no." Lisa muttered her face going crimson with embarrassment.

Harry paused confused for a second until it became apparent what he was hearing. "Oh." He said sharing in Lisa's embarrassment.

"Privacy charms. What I wouldn't give for a good silencio."

"I do have my wand and if the twins are right I don't have the trace on me."

Lisa had her head buried in her pillow, covering her ears. "Do it, please do it."

Although he had not used it this holiday Harry's wand was never far from him, he reached into the bag he had taken to Jane's house pulled out his wand and cast the required spell at the wall.

"Oh thank god." Lisa muttered. As the spell took effect. Harry glanced at the bedside clock and waited nervously. After ten minutes, no ministry owl appeared he started to relax and soon was able to sleep.

At breakfast, the next morning Simon had already left for his travels. When Harry and Lisa joined Susan at the breakfast table. Both he and Lisa struggled to look Susan in the eye.

"What is the matter with you two?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing." Lisa answered and blushed slightly.

"Oh for goodness sake. You heard us didn't you? Yes Lisa your parents still have sex. Which I'm sure you find as embarrassing as the fact that I have to deal with the idea my sixteen year old daughter and her boyfriend probably had sex in every room in this house last week. Let's all try to be adult about this shall we?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest they hadn't had sex in every room, when Lisa with an even deeper blush kicked him under the table.

After some time they managed to make light conversation about breakfast. Susan had to go and see her personnel department about the time off she had taken.

"If you are short of cash Harry and I could pay board."Lisa offered. "We are both eating here it wouldn't be a problem for us to help out."

Susan's face tightened. "We have talked about this before. You buy your own clothes and pay for your school fees. You're only sixteen you don't need to and we don't want you to start paying your way yet. Parents pay for their children not the other way round. I'll be ok with work. They won't sack me, I'll get a warning at worst. Just, I the hate conflict."

The two teens heading into the city. They had nothing definite to do but enjoy the sunshine and each other's company. York was a fascinating city with so many historical buildings from so many periods next to the modern. Everywhere they went the Minister dominated the view. Harry led Lisa to the building and made his way in.

"Church twice in two days my dad would have a fit."

This church met Harry's expectation of what a church should be, with huge stained glass windows a massive pipe organ playing for a choir to practice. They didn't stay long they felt out of place and underdressed in this overly formal place.

They returned home to find a relieved looking Susan. "Work was fine about it. They understood it was a family emergency and I'll be back on my usual rota tomorrow.

By the time Harry awoke and made it down stairs on the Tuesday Susan had left for work. Lisa looked up from her book as he entered the lounge. He was startled by her expression, it wasn't welcoming. She put her book down with an audible sound.

"Harry you know I love you right?"

Harry made a mental note that next time Simon asked him Lisa's worst habit was this was going to be mentioned.

"Yes." He said cautiously.

"I need some time to myself. Just a day. I want you to go out, spend some money,and have fun. Find out Harry does when he's not being either the saviour of the wizarding world or my boyfriend. The important thing is, go."

Harry turned on his heel. Lisa was quickly on her feet following him. She grabbed him and kissed him. Don't leave angry I just need a bit of me time."

Harry returned the kiss. "Really, I understand, more than most." He headed up stairs to put some money and things in the bag and headed out.

He took the Knight Bus to Manchester he couldn't explain why but it seemed like a city that you could have fun in.

He spent some time in the city centre that was clean and full of major high street stores. He went into an electrical retailer and after some time browsing and trying to work out what different acronyms meant he bought a CD Walkman purely on appearance. He wandered a bit and found a more run down area. A former warehouse had been converted into a selection of more alternative retail units.

There were clothes shops both new and second hand, music stores, comics and trading cards, jewellery, Skateboards and tattooists.

It had been a beautiful day in York, and he had left the house in a t-shirt, on this side of the Pennines it was colder and overcast. He bought himself a leather jacket, that looked like a bikers jacket but without all the extra padding.

He headed to the jewellery shop and bought a cheap necklace that was of a sword design and an ankh earring and some other things. He headed off to the tattooist and paid for his ear to be pierced.

It was an unfamiliar feeling to leave the shop with the ankh hanging from his ear. He had considered but rejected the idea of another tattoo. He decided it was a little premature to have Lisa's name on his arm.

He wandered the music stores uncertain of what to buy. He said as much when the man behind the counter asked him if he needed help.

"What are you listening to now?"

"Lots of East Coast New Wave." Harry answered surprised with himself that he had an answer to that question.

"Have you ever tried the classics?" the man asked.

"What like Beethoven?"

"No, Bowie."He wandered over and put a new CD into his music system. He advanced a track every minute. By the third Harry had bought the CD and had put Hunky Dory into his Cd Walkman.

He wandered on to the Shop selling skateboards. All the protective gear and pads reminded him of his Quidditch equipment.

"Do you ride?" The owner asked him.

"Never tried." Harry admitted.

The man gave him directions to the nearest skate park. "If you ask there someone will give you a go and laugh the first few times you fall off."

Harry having spent enough money in that building he headed out. He popped into a mini market and bought himself some sandwiches and a bottle of Newcastle Brown. He followed the directions the man from the board shop had given him and sat on a park bench watching the riders zipping up and down metal ramps and half pipes.

A dark haired girl with far too much mascara and too short a skirt sat down next to him. She pulled at her skirt which was shorter than anything Harry had seen Lisa wear.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked him.

"Is now a good time to say I have a girlfriend?" Harry asked her.

The girl laughed. "I suppose it does sound like a pickup line. If it makes you feel better I've got a girlfriend too. I'm meant to be drumming up custom for a band. She handed out a flyer that was obviously homemade and then photocopied. The band was called Mr Soft.

"The pub is the Foxes it's just a under a mile that way." She gestured in the appropriate direction." So do you board? "

"No I was hoping to see if I could have a go but everyone looks really focused."

"That's not a problem." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. She cut across all the noise from the boards and portable music players. "Mikey!"

A boy skated over, he wore baggy clothing and appeared to be about Harry's age. Although not the age Harry was currently looking just his real age. "Yeah?"

"This is my little brother Mikey." The girl stood next to him and they were the same height. "I'm Sara by the way, and you are?"

"Harry."

"Right Mikey, Harry here has never used a board, can he borrow yours?"

The boy gave Harry a long look. "You've never boarded?"

Harry shook his head.

"Just a second." With that, the boy disappeared into the crowd. It was only a couple of minutes later that several of the boys had converged on Harry, he soon had a pile of safety equipment and a choice of boards in front of him. He pulled on a helmet and a pair of gloves ignoring all the other pads.

"You sure mate. You will fall off the first time."

"I tend to bounce. A fall from this height won't break my bones." He took of his jacket unclipped his Walkman and pushed off. It was both exactly the same and completely different to flying a broom. It was all about body movement to steer and move, only anchored to the ground, mostly. He fell off while working out the differences but within half an hour he was starting to work out the different skills needed between flat boarding and the skills needed for the tubes.

He had a huge grin on his face when he finally returned the board to Mikey. Ways of driving Filch mad came unbidden to his mind. He was almost certain skateboards were not on the list of prohibited items.

"That was bloody brilliant. Is that guy in the bizarre a good place to buy a board from?"

"He sells good boards if you can afford his prices." Mikey told him.

"Want to come with me to stop me getting ripped off."

It was an hour later before Harry returned to the Skate Park. There was so many variables in buying a board Harry just stood there and hoped Mikey was not playing a trick on him.

In the end, he handed over his money for the board and a pair of gloves he didn't bother with any other safety equipment. Once at the park he took his board out and got a feel for it. It was more responsive to his movements than Mickey's. It took an effort to stop grinning he was having so much fun. While riding the board was almost as instinctive as a broom he found the language everyone at the park was using almost impenetrable. Still they were a good group of lads, they enjoyed showing off their tricks and even more laughing at his failures.

After a while their numbers began to thin out. Harry's stomach gave a rumble. "Where's a good place to eat?" He asked Mickey.

"There is a McDonald's round the corner."

"I'll buy you a meal if you want for helping me buy the board."

Although Harry had only offered to pay for Micky there ended up being half a dozen of them who headed out for burgers. The rest did pay for themselves and they took over three tables. Harry was happy to sit and listen, the conversation was beyond him anyway referring to technical terms for boarding and the stunts they had tried.

Harry checked the time. It was nearly six. The band weren't due to start till nine, so that gave him three hours. He debated phoning Lisa, while he understood a need for solitude and didn't feel put out by her decision to spend a day alone, there was something in him that decided not to let her know he would be out past eleven.

He had seen posters all day for a film and had checked the times of a nearby cinema as he had walked past. He stepped into a side street and carefully pushed his skateboard into his bag. It was a bit tricky getting the wheels in but the bag held it with no extra weight.

He was just in time for the film and settled down with the rest of the audience. When he left the film it was a sense of excitement. The set pieces had been thrilling the effects of mostly American landmarks being destroyed were awe inspiring but the moral, of an enemy leaving a small opening that could ultimately defeat him was one he enjoyed.

It had gone nine now, the film having gone on later than he expected. He pulled out his board and zig zaged his way down the street. He stopped a little short of the pub and tucked his board away. He could hear the music as he approached. He pushed his way in, the pub was mostly full and it took him some time to be served.

Harry had developed a taste for Newcastle Brown, also the fact it came in a bottle and was opened in front of you meant no one could have slipped any tablets in. The band was more low key then the music he usually listened to, they seemed more keyboard driven than guitar, with a melodic rather than a forceful singer.

He recognised Sara who was sat close to another girl, she waved him over and although he joined them at the table there was little conversation as the band played. In-between songs he discovered the other girl who looked almost exactly like Sara although she was blond to other girls black hair was named Sam.

Also when Sam headed to the bar she had an even shorter dress than Sara's skirt. Although thinking about it could just have been a t-shirt.

When the band took a break they were able to talk.

"So Mister I have a girlfriend, why are you on your own?"

"She wanted a day on her own. So I came here and she stayed there."

"What did you do?" Sam asked laughing.

"Nothing." He protested waving his bottle around. "I see her point we've spent almost every waking moment together for three weeks now."

"Are you living together?"

"How long have you been dating?" The girl's questions overlapped each other.

"Yes, for three weeks." He answered both of them together.

Sara looked thoughtful, "How long before you started dating to moving in together?"

"We went out for a date, I stayed the night and I've not gone home since."

"Y'know I believe you, you probably have done nothing wrong. She does just need some headspace. "

Harry nodded his head in thanks and headed to the bar for more drinks. He bought a round for himself and the girls. The band started up their second set and he leaned back to listen. Both Sam and Sara made runs to the bar for more beer.

By the time the band was done and last orders were called he had a buzz in his head and everything felt a little distant like being under water. He headed out to the street with the girls. The fresh air hit him and stumbled slightly. He staggered against Sara who bumped into Sam and they all giggled. Sara took his elbow leaning in close.

"Harry could you walk us home." She lowered her voice but spoke just as loud. "I think we're a little bit pissed and it would be safer if a man came with us."

He nodded his agreement and set off with the. After staggering and bumping into each other they ended up walking linking elbows with Harry in the centre. There were a few catcalls from passing groups. The most popular sentiment was lucky bastard. They reached the girl's house, a small terraced building with no front garden.

"We won't invite you in for coffee Mr I have a girlfriend." Sam told him.

"Oh. Ok" Harry seemed a little disappointed.

"When a girl invites you in for a coffee its code for a fuck." Sara explained. "but you have a girlfriend and so do I." The two girls then kissed in front of him. Harry blinked a little at the sight. They broke of the kiss then each one kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Harry."

"Thank you."

We watched them head off into the house. He turned and headed back up the street and away from such dense housing. Once he felt he had gone a safe distance he stuck out his wand and with a bang and a clatter the Knight Bus appeared.

"Where to Nev." Stan asked him.

"Home please." Harry settled down into bed. When Stan shook him awake he was in a familiar street in York.

"'ere you are guv'ner."

Harry made his way off the bus, bumping into people on the way. He apologised to those ones he walked into and Lisa's gateposts too. He made his way down the path and paused at the front door. He didn't have a key and he knew that waking up the house would be unpopular. He fumbled in his bag and pulled out his wand.

"Aloha hora. Allovera. Aloradora." He just couldn't quite get the pronunciation right. "Alohomoron."

The door opened to an unhappy looking Lisa and Susan standing behind her.

"I knew I'd get it eventually." He declared cheerfully.

"Get in now." Lisa pulled him into the house. She ushered him into the kitchen and placed a glass of water in front of him. "Drink this."

Susan stepped into the room and pulled Lisa to the doorway. Harry could hear their conversation but didn't really take it in.

"There is no point shouting at him when he's this drunk. He won't remember it in the morning. I know you're angry but it doesn't help."

"Did you see the lipstick on him?"

"I did, if you want I'll ask him about that. Do you really think he cheated on you?"

Lisa shook her head. "No he couldn't, wouldn't do that. If he did he'd be unable to look me in the eye."

Susan settled across from Harry. "Had a good day Harry"

"Yes." he nodded and kept on doing so. "I saw a band at a pub and I bought a skateboard."

"We guessed you went to the pub. Who did you go with?" Susan spoke gently to him.

"Went on my own but met Sam and Sara there."

"And they are?"

"Sara is Mikey's brother. She told me about the band. Funny thing, funny thing I thought she was picking me up, so I tol' her I had a girlfriend. So she called me Mr I have a girlfriend."

"Did you kiss her Harry?"

No,no,no,." Harry shook his head as he spoke. "She has a girlfriend too, Sara. I walked them home after the pub cause it safer. They didn't invite me in cause they said when a girl invites you in it means they want to fuck you and they didn't want to fuck me cause they were gay."

"So where did the lipstick on your cheek come from?"

"Oh, um yeah, they kissed me on the cheek 'cause I walked them home. I never kissed them." He looked down at the table and when he looked up he was crying. "Is Lisa going to leave me now? Do I have to go? I'm sorry."

Lisa moved in next to him and put her arm round him. "No, I'm not going to leave you, you bloody idiot." Susan headed out of the room leaving the two teens together. Lisa guided Harry up to bed, she helped to undress him when was his fingers couldn't manage his belt buckle. Later she held his hair and rubbed his back as he throw up in the toilet. Eventually Lisa got him back into bed but she got the camp bed out.

"I love you, you idiot but you stink." With that, Harry went to sleep.

He woke in a darkened room feeling awful, there was an acid pit in his stomach, something had died in his mouth and opened his eyes made the worst headache of his life even more painful. He saw a glass of water in front of him with two tablets next to them. He eventually got himself together and after pulling on a dressing down headed down stairs. When he got to the kitchen he stopped in shock. Lisa was leaning over a saucepan on the cooker.

"Morning you, how are you feeling?" She asked him sounding quite happy.

"Awful, why are you being nice. Didn't I keep you awake most of the night being sick"?

"Yes, you did and at some point we will have a talk. I was worried about you yesterday as it got later and later and that worry turned to anger when you finally got in. I also don't like dealing with drunk people. As my mum pointed out we all do silly things. If you do it again I might not be so easy going. As for now." She took a ladle of what she was making and poured it into a cup. "Drink this."

He took the cup and while it smelt awful it drank it in one long motion. He instantly began to feel better. The headache faded and his stomach settled. His vision was still cloudy though."

"What was that? I feel lots better the only thing wrong now is my vision."

"That and the fact you smell. I guess the eye thing is you didn't take your contacts out last night. Go for a bath. As for what it is was a hangover potion. The only magic dad still does. He keeps all the ingredients in the house."

Harry now able to smell himself nodded his thanks and headed upstairs for a bath. He took his contacts out and put them in cleaning solution and since he was so used to them now he opened a fresh pack. Just as he was settling down in the water Lisa joined him in the bathroom. She shut the lid on the toilet and sat down.

"So what did you do then?"

"I went to Manchester, bought some stuff, went skateboarding then saw a film and a band."

"You went skateboarding? Really?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like flying all to do with balance and body position. I'll show you the stuff I bought once I get out of here."

"No." Lisa disagreed. "Once you stop smelling like a pub I have other plans." She stood up and took of her top. "I'm going to bed, once you're clean and have cleaned your teeth you can join me."

Later they were lying in bed together cuddling up. "You're being really nice today."

"I know" Lisa smiled. "I was angry last night but what would be the point of attacking you. I love you there doesn't seem much point in bringing you down because I will have to build you up again. Next time we have a day apart we shall sort out some rules. If you are going to be out past a certain time you can ring, not coming home pissed and throwing up. That sort of thing. I was worried and imagining stupid things. Death eaters catching you stuff like that.

But I told you to go out and enjoy yourself and you did. I can't be too angry about it. I was last night but that was mostly cause I was getting worried. Besides I love you and attacking you wouldn't be loving. Also you are a really pathetic drunk. Do you remember crying because you thought I would leave you over the lipstick on your cheeks."

"Not really. I can remember most of yesterday but the later it gets the hazier my memory is."

"So what did you do yesterday?"

Harry got his bag. "I went to Manchester. I bought myself this." He pulled out the walkman. "The city centre seemed too normal, too clean so I discretely followed some lads with longer hair than mine. I found this old warehouse place, that had been converted into units. I bought the jacket cause I was cold."Then he reached into the bag and pulled out a little box. "I got you this."

Lisa opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It was a bird of preys foot holder a blue stone. "Ravenclaw. Nice. Although she was famous for having a diadem. This would suit me better though." She went to put it on and Harry stepped behind to help her. Kissing the nape of her neck was it was fastened.

"Thank you, was it there you bought the ankh?"

"Yeah it reminds me of you, So it was like having you close. You don't mind I got the piercing?"

"Oh you say all the right things. I've told you I can't complain about body mods. Do you know what the ankh means? It's a symbol of new life of new birth, new starts also fertility.

Harry pointedly ignored the fertility comment. "After that I wandered over to a skateboard park. It was there I met Sara."

"What was she like?"

"Remember that really short skirt you wore to Blackpool. She had a shorter one than that. She sat next to me and asked if I was doing anything tonight."

"You told my mum the first thing you said was I have a girlfriend. I think I can see why."

"She told me about a band on and introduced me to her brother. He let me use his board and then he came with me to help me mine. Harry awkwardly pulled the board out of the apparently too small bag."

"I've spent some time down at the Ramps, I know a thing about boards and that's a damn nice board. You must have spent a lot."

"I've ridden Cleansweeps, Nimbuses and my Firebolt I've learnt that if you want something that rides well it costs. Also did you say there were some ramps near here?"

"Yes and yes we can, later."

"After spending the afternoon learning to ride I grabbed a Big Mac and then went to see Independence Day. Then I went to see the band." He pulled out the flyer for Mr Soft.

"Never heard of them you never know they might be the next big thing or will fade away to nothing. You meet Sara again?"

"Yeah and her girlfriend Sam. I thought Sara was wearing a short skirt I think Sam just had a t-shirt with a belt."

"Some girls do. It's not my thing. Nothing against a little nudity in the right place." Lisa gave Harry a quick flash of bra. "But if a drop something I like to know I can pick it up again without showing the world what knickers I'm wearing today. How much did you drink?"

"I don't remember we bought rounds for each other. I went to the bar twice."

"So assuming they did that would be six bottles on just a big Mac for food. No wonder you were wrecked. Do you remember telling my mum you didn't go in for coffee because they didn't want to fuck you and when a girl asks you in it's code for a fuck?"

Harry face palmed at that revelation.

"Don't worry she's heard the words before, it was all she could do not to laugh in your face."

"So what did you do?"

"Not a lot I said I needed a me day and that was what I did. Is it okay if we do that next week sometime? I love you, you know, it's not a rejection of you."

"No its OK. "

"I just worry you'll think I'm rejecting you."

"The only time we've spent apart in the last three weeks was when Jane made us sleep apart. When I'm in Hogwarts I need to go off by myself once in a while or shut the curtains on my bed. I really understand."

"Alright Mr I'm trying to be a perfect boyfriend let's get you to the ramps and you can show me if you ride as well as you fly. "

"Not yet but I'm working on it."

A.N.

You have to a be certain age and nationality to get the French polisher comment. Don't worry about it.

Still not made it to Harry's birthday. But you noticed that didn't you?

The previous chapter was very popular. I had an embarrassingly large amount of favourites and follows.

Thank you.

I am a little overwhelmed. This is a bit of a nothing story. Harry gets a girlfriend and they hang out. If you are reading waiting for the action sequence, for a night time death eater raid, for Harry to gain super powers or to use all the wealth of the Blacks in new and devious ways, this isn't that story. Although if you haven't noticed that by now I worry. I also don't intend to go past the 1st of September.

Now if you want some cheese to my chalk may I recommend littlebirds. She is one of my favourite writers. She writes darkly layered tales of angst in short form. They are emotionally driven not action driven. I love her work but I can't write like that and I've tried. If it sounds like that might be your thing go look her up. Grown ups only.

p.s. I am a little mystified to the popularity of this. So while not begging, reviews would be nice. Also Harry has a couple of days out coming up. Where should he spend them?


	9. Chapter 9

Call Me 9

Disclaimer: If I were JKR I'd have given money to the yes campaign not the no's.

9

Harry and Lisa spent the afternoon at The Ramps. This park was a concrete structure rather than a series of pipes. Lisa declined to have a go but was mostly sympathetic when Harry's ambition over reached his skill levels.

Harry was aware that watching him was not that thrilling an event for Lisa so he resisted heading down to the Ramps every day. They idled away the week doing very little. They stayed in, either talking or reading, cuddled up together, being casually intimate. Other days they would walk round the city, on these days Harry would take his board and they would end up at the Ramps again. Little by little Harry opened up to Lisa. Telling her of what he had really got up to in his first five years of school. With even more coxing he even talked about his early life at the Dursley's.

The weekend came and went. They spent Saturday on one of Simon's days out and the Sunday in the house as a family.

On the Monday Lisa asked Harry. "Can we spend Tuesday apart? A little headspace would be nice and it will give me time to shop for your birthday present."

"You don't have to, you know." Harry protested.

"Yes I bloody well do. You're my boyfriend I have to buy you a present. Same as you will have to buy me one when it's my birthday. Don't worry,I will remind you and drop hints too. I'm not going to pretend I've forgotten and pull a surprise, I always think they are mean. I intend to buy you something nice, I also know my parents have got you something. We'll do something too. Not just hang around the house so if you have anywhere you want to go let me know. Or I have a few ideas,of my own. You need to get used to the idea I'm going to do nice things for you.  
For our age we are both ridiculously rich. I could buy a bigger house than my parents own. Your money is in galleons but you are even richer. Get rid of your poverty mindset.  
Get the idea in your head that I am going to spend money on you and I don't mind. In fact I enjoy doing that.  
So tomorrow I'll go get you something and Wednesday we will do something a little different if you have an idea let me know and I'll try to arrange it. Otherwise I'll come up with a plan."

Tuesday morning before Harry headed out he was stopped by Lisa. She pulled him into a long kiss. Her hand slipped something into his pocket as she did. "Here, it's a front door key. If you're staying out past seven ring me so I don't worry, also my mum's on an early shift tomorrow so I have lots of hot birthday sex planned for you, so don't come back drunk or you'll be too hung-over to enjoy it."

Harry took the key said his goodbye's before heading out. He had his board in the bag but had an idea in mind as to where he was going.

He headed out to the end of the road and called for the Knight Bus. He had a little list in his head. All the places Dudley had gone and he'd been left behind. So he'd gone to a theme park and watched a film. He'd asked Lisa if they could try bowling sometime but now he was going to the zoo.

He was avoiding heading down the country. The Ministry and headquarters and Diagon Alley where all in London, so he headed for Chester Zoo. The first thing that struck him was the smell as he got off the bus.

When it came down to it, being downwind of the elephant house on a warm day was not the best place to be. The monkey house wasn't much better. The majority of the crowds turned left past the elephants but he went right towards the large enclosures. The walls were low from his side but they had a sort of moat on the animals side to stop them getting out.

After a lunch in the restaurant he wandered the rest of the zoo. He paused outside the reptile house before decided against it. He was still slightly embarrassed by his ability to talk to snakes. He wandered down instead to see the orang-utans. He winced whenever he heard a child use the "m" word. Hoping the apes didn't take offence he headed in.

The gibbons seemed to be enjoying their time and Harry enjoyed watching them playing in their netting. As he followed the path through the house he saw something he had hoped to avoid.

There was a child about seven or eight banging on the glass behind which a large python lay.

"Go away; watch the monkeys, I was sleeping."

"They really don't like that." Harry said to the boy. "See how his tongue is tasting the air. He's trying to work out can he eat the thing that is annoying him."

The child ran off to his mother.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Harry told the snake. He took out his wand and cast a low lever muggle repelling charm. Anyone who had business there would be able to ignore it but it would stop anyone else from lingering. "You should have a quieter day now." The snake nodded it's head and went to sleep.

Could have been worse Harry thought, at least no one got trapped behind the glass. He decided to give up on the zoo, it was enjoyable but the number of couples or families made him long for Lisa. He took a normal bus into Chester city centre.

Harry thought York had a lot of history but Chester seemed to have more or just maybe it was in a smaller space. The first thing he noticed as got to the town square was the standoff between the town hall and the cathedral. He nipped into the church but felt it was too stuffy. As he left by a different door he found himself on the city walls. An information board let him know they were complete and he could walk the whole circuit. It was a little under two miles so he set out. That was the plan. He came down off the walls when he came to the Roman Amphitheatre and again when he got to the river where he sat watching the river cruise boats depart. The next two sections were a little dull so he moved through them quite quickly. He walked back to the clock tower bridge. He watched the people shopping and scurrying around. He wasn't enjoying this day as much as last week. He kept seeing things that he wanted to tell Lisa about, he felt strangely lonely where he was normally happy in his own company. Also he couldn't see anywhere to skate in this city.

He took the steps down off the bridge and wandered into a pedestrian section. The shops where on two levels here. Some shops had doorways at street level but led to subterranean buildings. Above them was a higher level of walkway with shops coming off that. He paused a while to watch a fire breathing, juggling unicyclist, perform his act.

He glanced at his watch. Almost five. He hadn't found a reason to stay and going out drinking seemed a particularly bad idea. He was, he had to admit more than curious to find out what hot birthday sex entailed and waking up with a hangover seemed to preclude that activity.

He headed out from the city, crossing the river and into some quieter roads. He quickly concluded that it would never be completely quiet so he looked around and stuck out his wand.

It was an uneventful journey home although he realised he had no plan for what to do if there was someone he recognised on the bus. He was now such a regular that Stan didn't even ask him where he wanted to go.

He got off and strolled down the path to Lisa's house before slowing. Should he knock or use the key, what was the best thing to do? Lisa opening the door for him solved his dilemma. Her hair hung down and was freshly dyed.

He was greeted with a hug and a kiss. "Yay sober boyfriend."

"Yay, really hot girlfriend." He responded. He pulled Lisa into a more passionate kiss. Pushing himself hard against her.

"Remember I'm here, don't make me get a bucket of water out." Susan shouted from the kitchen. The two giggled and broke their kiss. Lisa whispered in his ear. "Hot birthday sex tomorrow."

"What was that?" Susan asked as she walked past with a cup of tea. Lisa gave her a long stare and Harry glanced away. "I can take a hint, I don't want to know." The two teens followed her into the living room. "Harry, Simon and I have a present for you; do you want it tonight or wait until tomorrow evening when I'm home?"

"You didn't have to..." Harry began.

"I know but I enjoy buying presents. The thing is I enjoy watching people open them too so that's why your choices are now or late tomorrow. That way I can watch you open it."

"I'm happy to wait until tomorrow." Harry saw Lisa frown at that, she knew why he was happy to wait. That he wasn't used to getting much. They watched some TV together and after a quick game of Rock paper scissors Susan choose a video from her collection.

"It's a fifteen, there is a mild sex scene in it. Let's all try to be adult about that." She told them.

Harry was a little unsure why Susan wanted to watch a film about wrestlers but it soon became clear it was about something else. He squirmed uneasily as the heroes girlfriend was kidnapped by the villain.

Lisa whispered in his ear."Not going to happen. If you're that worried you can train me like you did the D.A. last year. I'm not screamer like she is. I will stand up for myself."

In the end the good guy won, the bad guy lost his head and Harry went to bed humming songs by Queen.

Harry woke alone on Wednesday morning. He rolled over trying to find Lisa but there was no one to find.. He blearily focused on her entering the bedroom and he put on his spare glasses. She stood at the end of the bed and took off the nightshirt she wore when her parents were in the house.

"My mum's gone out." She said with a smile. "I need you standing up."

Harry got to his feet. She dropped to her knees in front of himand removed his shorts. From there she looked up longingly at him.

All the way through breakfast Harry just couldn't stop himself smiling and spontaneously kissing Lisa while saying. "Best girlfriend ever."

"You enjoyed that then?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Best girlfriend ever."

"Open your cards." she said with a laugh handing him a small pile. He looked at them quizzically, There would be one off Lisa and her parents but who else knew when his birthday was who knew where he was? They had kept the Dursley's in the dark and they never gave anything anyway. Ron and Hermione didn't know where to find him. The first card confused him even more. It read congratulations on being a grandparent.

"That would be from Megan." Lisa explained. "A few years back she declared birthday cards boring and conventional and stopped sending them. When it was her birthday, she got upset because she didn't get any. Now she sends cards she just doesn't like being boring or conventional."

There were some cards from the lads on the skate park he had got to know and the twins had sent him one too. It opened to a firework display and fanfare. The other two were from Lisa and her parents. He knew there were presents to come and felt appreciated and cared for.

Lisa sat watching him on the opposite side of the table. "Do you want to do anything special today? The forecast is for a warm day so I've got a couple of plans."

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind providing we spend it together."

"Ok, I fancy a picnic. Put on something you can walk in. I'll put some food together and we'll head off into the great outdoors.

Harry had chosen his army surplus clothes and his DM's. Lisa's concession to walking was her boots, she wore her light and short floral dress. It was one of Harry's favourites. It showed a large amount of leg and always hinted that there was a possibility he might see a little more.

Lisa had told Stan where to drop them off and they now walked along some undulating hills covered in native trees. He allowed Lisa to lead, partly because he didn't really know where he was going and also he enjoyed the view as he walked behind her.

"Look." She turned around and pointed. "It's one of the few places in the UK that you'll see two castles so close together."

He turned and looked where she was pointing and on two separate hill tops were two castles. One a ruin the other a perfect gothic building. As he looked a breeze stirred the canopy and he watched a green wave wash towards him. He turned to say something to Lisa but she was gone. A momentary panic gripped him before he saw her a couple of hundred yards along the path. She waved and cheekily blew him a kiss before disappearing from sight.

He increased his pace and walked on after her as he got to the tree she had stepped behind a familiar pair of knickers hung from a branch. A post it note was attached to them.

"Hurry up."

He put the knickers in his pocket and did just that. A few hundred yards later he found a bra dangling off another branch. This note read, "I'm waiting." He was added a slight jog to his pace now.

He entered into a clearing, a blanket had been laid out on the grass in the centre of that was Lisa's dress. He approached looking around for where she might be.

A voice spoke next to his ear. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your cloak."

Harry turned and saw no one. The Lisa opened his invisibility cloak to reveal she had only been wearing three items of clothing. She stepped closer enveloping him in his cloak.

"Three things." She said before kissing him. "A warming charm, a silencing one too. Then we can get you out of those clothes. I promised you lots of hot birthday sex didn't I?"

Harry followed her instructions to the letter. Then they decided a cushioning charm on the ground might also be a good idea. They froze locked together when someone else walked along the path and through the clearing. The man looked curiously at the blanket but carried on his walk.

They decided it would probably be a good idea to dress before they had their picnic. Lisa amused herself by just putting on her dress and exposing herself to him as he was taking a bite or trying to swallow.

"So you enjoying you birthday then?"

"Best girlfriend ever." They both laughed. "I am, it's not just the hot birthday sex. Everything seems so natural with you. I don't think I've ever been happier. I've had other good times, winning at quidditch, having parties in the common room but this is the longest time I've had when I felt the happiest." He paused "does that make sense?"

"It does. I wish this summer could go on forever." Lisa paused and bit her lip a sure sign she wasn't certain how he would take this next thing she said. "Can I ask your permission to do something?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm thinking about getting another tattoo. Would you mind if I got one in the shape as your scar?"

Harry paused before answering. "I think I know what you are saying but could you pick something else. I hate my scar. I hate what it means and what it marks me out as. If you want something to symbolise me and I do understand, I picked this." He flicked his ankh earring. "Because I think of it as your symbol. If you are going to do that how about this?"

So saying Harry took out his wand and just thought of how happy he was now. Prongs burst out into life as he spoke the spell. As always the silver stag looked so real you could almost smell him. When Harry looked across to Lisa he saw she was crying.

"He's beautiful." She smiled through her tears. "Yes your right. I'll get a little stag. She pulled down the strap of her dress. "I'm thinking here over my heart."

Harry looked across at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her red hair shining in the daylight, her lightly tanned face but pale skin that she was showing him now. He took a deep breath.

"If you're going to make that sort of commitment why don't I just buy you an engagement ring?"

Lisa looked confused for a second, she blinked as she tried to process the words he had just said. She then threw herself at him. Harry summoned the invisibility cloak at about the same moment Lisa's dress came off again.

Are you sure?" She asked him afterwards as they lay naked together under cloak.

"I can think of reasons why you should say no, I'm terrified that you will say no, I'm also terrified you'll say yes."

"I want to say yes. " She paused. "Look you know I'm close to my parents, yeah. If you can persuade my dad, if you ask his permission and he agrees then we'll get engaged. You can't get married till your eighteen anyway. I doubt your guardians would give their approval. Unless there is some weird pureblood law to get round it. I want to say yes. All my emotions are screaming, say yes, but there is a bit of my brain that is saying too soon, we've only dated a month."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I sort of blurted it out but I don't regret. But we haven't dated a month. We've lived together a month. I know your moods and your bad habits. I've seen you high and you've seen me drunk. I love you and want to be with you. Normally I look forward to school now I'm dreading it. The idea I won't get to sleep with you, to not wake up with your hair in my face. It's sudden and impetuous but right here right now I want to spend my life with you. Also wizards come of age at seventeen so we only have to wait a year."

They kissed then before eventually getting dressed and continued on the walk. Once they came off the path and found the road Harry stuck out his wand and called for the Knight Bus. It had been a perfect day so far and he had presents to look forward to once they got back to Lisa's house.

As they came down the path they could hear music playing and the house looked crowded. Harry looked questioningly at Lisa.

"Yes it's a surprise party. Is that ok?"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Best girlfriend ever. I thought you said surprises were mean?"

"The surprises were you pretend to forget someone's birthday and then do are party are mean. This was just a surprise."

The door was opened by Susan before they could open it. "Happy Birthday Harry." This was then picked up by the others in the house. He saw Megan and Sophie. Jeff, Chris and the lad who insisted his name was Chopper all from the skate park. Fred and George sitting together on the Sofa was a surprise but even more so was Luna who was looking at a book case when he walked in but turned and smiled at him as the others shouted their greetings.

He returned the greetings of others and nodded to their comments but he made as direct a line as possible for Luna.

"Hello Harry, you've changed."

"I suppose." He admitted, his hair was longer. He had stopped wearing glasses and had a tattoo and a piercing.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you happy."

Luna's bluntness caught him by surprise although he should have known her by now. "How did you find out about this party Luna?" He changed the subject.

"Lisa sent me an invite with Hedwig." As Luna spoke Lisa stepped next to him and he took the bottle of Newcastle Brown with barely a glance at her. Luna's eyes widened at this exchange.

"You did say Luna was one of the few you trusted completely. I took a gamble you were right."

"Thank you Harry. Ronald and Hermione aren't here, neither is anyone else from school apart from Fred and George. Do you trust me more than your best friends?"

Harry saw that they had managed to surprise Luna. "They are all sort of levels of trust. I trust Ron and Hermione with my life. They are both at the Burrow at the moment any hint they knew where I was would lead the Headmaster here and he is happy for me to stay locked up with my relatives. So in this yes, apart from the twins I trust you more than most from..." he paused seeing where he was. "School." He finished.

"Thank you Harry. I have a gift for you. She stepped back to where she been standing and produced a wrapped present. The paper was a mismatch of different styles and colours. "Will you open it now? You've changed too Lisa."

Harry unwrapped the present as Luna and Lisa talked. It was a door stopper of a book. The illuminati trilogy.

"Not really, this is the real me, in school I fit in and keep my head down. Ravenclaws can be cruel to people who don't fit their idea of the perfect student."

"Are you going to fit in next year or are you going to be yourself?"

"It depends, I'm thinking of getting some more piercings they will be hard to hide. I might just go the whole hog and turn up with red hair. Mind you in school I have the means to change it every day."

Harry drifted away from the two girls and plonked himself between the twins. "Have you got a drink guys?"

They both indicated the separate pint glasses. Fred was drinking a stout, George a lager if Harry was right in his guesses based on colour.

"We have presents but I don't think it would be a good idea to follow Luna's you should open them later."

"Maybe outside too" Fred added looking round the living room. "Although this you can open now."

Harry took the heavy parchment envelope cautiously. With much encouragement he opened it.

"How did you guys get hold of these?" Harry looked in awe at his Owl results both that he had done so well, although not as well as Lisa but the fact they had also got their hands on them.

"Best not to ask." George smiled at Harry's amazement.

"Guys I have one more big favour to ask you. Can you get my trunk from my aunts and uncles house? That way I won't have to go back there again.

The twins stared at each other, as some form of nonverbal communication happened between them. A big smile slowly crept across their faces.

"It would be our pleasure Harry."

He got up from the sofa and moved across to Megan and Sophie. Sophie glowered at him but Megan greeted him cheerfully. "You've already had my present."

"Really, I must have missed it."

Megan looked around and saw Susan was wandering around. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm the one who convinced Lisa a birthday blow was an essential."

He pulled her into a hug much to her surprise and Sophie's annoyance. "Best girlfriends best friend ever." He announced loudly. He and Megan both laughed. He glanced over to Lisa who had blushed where she was still talking to Luna. Sophie stomped off and threw herself into a chair.

"She doesn't look happy." Harry remarked.

"Fuck her, she's a miserable cow at the best of times. I think the only reason I haven't broke up her is I don't know anyone else who's gay."

"That's not really fair on either of you y'know."

"I do but..." Megan shook her head. "I can't see us lasting the summer. If we do break up can I travel to the concert with you and Lisa?"

Harry had planned on using the Knight Bus so the only comment he could come up with was "Um maybe. I'll speak to Lisa."

Harry drifted away to speak to the guys from the skate park. They pretended to give him a medical as he hadn't been there for a couple of days.

After some time chatting with them, Chopper asked him. "Who's the blond?"

"That's a friend of mine and Lisa's from our school. Her names Luna. "

Chopper checked his reflection in the windows and headed over towards her. Harry wished he had Rita's animagus form so he could listen to that conversation.

He sat in a chair and Lisa joined him and sat on his knee. "I am I the only one who would pay to listen to that conversation."

"I was wondering if I could sneak up on them with my cloak. So how was your chat with Luna?"

"Challenging. She equated me hiding my real self in school with all those people who don't speak out against death eaters. She has a strange way of looking at things but it all makes a logical sense if you take the time to think about it."

"She drives Hermione crazy."

"I can imagine. " Lisa's eyes opened wide and Harry's head snapped to look where she staring. Luna and Chopper where locked in a kiss. It looked as if the two were trying to devour each other. Harry went to stand but Lisa stayed firmly sitting on his knee.

"She's old enough to know what she is doing. She's as into it as he is. Don't embarrass them."

After a minute Luna broke the kiss. Harry who was now focusing all his attention on the pair heard Luna say. "Thank you, that was very pleasant." She patted Chopper on the arm and walked over towards Harry and Lisa.

When they asked Luna what was going on she volunteered that chopper had asked if she'd ever been kissed before then volunteered to teach her. "It was just how I imagine that Snorckacks use their horns to fight for dominance."

Harry had to remind himself that Luna had only a month before fought adult death eaters. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

"It was quite fun. I might try it again." With saying that she went off to find Chopper again.

They had pizza which Susan had ordered in then Harry was given his presents. Susan and Simon had got him a suit. Susan advised him to leave the tags on, as she was confident she had got him the right size but you were never certain until it was worn.

Lisa's present or series of presents took up quite a lot of space. He went to unwrap the small one first but was directed to the largest. She had bought him an electric guitar, practice amp, headphones, books, and videos on how to play. He was speechless, it was something he'd never considered but suddenly had the urge to try.

Although it was still early people started to drift off. Sophie was the first to leave, Megan apologised and left with her. Jeff, Chris and Chopper said as they had an hour of daylight left they wanted to hit the Ramps. Harry made puppy dog eyes at Lisa until she agreed to let him go. To his surprise Luna and the twins followed them.

Luna and Lisa chatted on the benches as Harry tried to teach the twins the basics. After a while the twins headed off nursing their bruises. They walked Luna to a quiet space and watched her call the Knight Bus.

"Let's go home." Lisa had a sparkle in her eye. "Do you think you can manage it once more."

Harry gave her an enthusiastic hug. "Best birthday ever."

**A.N. **

I hope you don't mind but I like teasing you with little details like films or places. If you recognise them you can feel clever, if you don't it doesn't matter because they aren't plot points.

The band Harry saw in Manchester went through some name changes Mr soft was one, they became better known as Elbow.

The Megan birthday card thing is a true story.

That panic you get when you forget when Stan was arrested. No? Just me then. In case you wondered after Harry is back in school but before Christmas.

I had planned to get this chapter done quicker that I did. Life and illness slowed me down. We are certainly past half way now. I think two more chapters and we are done. Three max. It depends on how much detail I write for the concert. It certainly ends on the train ride to school.

I'm not certain myself how far to take Harry's impulsive proposal. Once he has space to think he may regret it or not.

Thank you for reading. Also a special thank you to those who reviewed. I look on it as a social contract. I write, if you like it, you review. If you don't like it why are you still here on chapter nine?


	10. Chapter 10

Call Me 10

Disclaimer. Still working on growing out of the back of JKR's head, until that time I am not her.

x

Susan kept glaring at the pair across the breakfast table. Harry refused to meet her eye. Lisa didn't have that problem.

"I thought we had all agreed to adult about this situation. Like when we heard you and dad."

Susan just sighed and drank some coffee. After breakfast the pair headed out. Harry called the Knight Bus he retraced his steps from Tuesday. Although nothing had changed he enjoyed the day more when he had someone to share it with. They pointed and joked and walked hand in hand and generally just enjoyed being together.

Susan was still working when they returned to the house so Harry set about cooking tea. Lisa wrapped her arms around him as he cooked.

"You're going to make someone a fine husband one day."

Harry noticed her choice of words. "Someone?"

"Me, hopefully. I want it so bad at some moments, at others I'm so scared."

Harry turned and kissed her. "Lisa that proposal was heartfelt but maybe..." He drifted off he didn't want to hurt her.

She kissed him. "Maybe it better that you don't talk to my dad just yet. I'm still getting the tattoo though."

He kissed her before turning back to the cooker both relieved and disappointed.

Simon arrived mid afternoon on the Friday. Lisa and Harry were curled up on the sofa. Harry was trying to get into the book Luna had given him. Strange was not the word.

"So Harry, ready for a big weekend?" Simon asked him.

Harry sat up a little a straighter forcing Lisa to move her head much to her displeasure.

"Ah, no one told you then? Bowling and juke food tonight. Tomorrow you get to give that suit a test drive. We're going for a more formal meal."

Harry glanced down at Lisa. "Yes I knew but I thought you might like the surprise, now go back to being a good cushion and stay still. "

Harry messed up Lisa's hair in response.

That evening at the bowling flew by. Harry had thought he was competitive until he met Simon. Every point was a triumph and ever miss a disaster. They played three games, two against two swapping bowling partners each time so everyone got to play against Simon and with him. While they played a constant stream of snacks were consumed so Harry was a little surprised that they went into a themed restaurant straight after. Harry settled on a burger and coke leaning back in a booth seat with Lisa sat tight against him. Harry tried to recall a moment that felt so right.

Simon placed a small glass in front of him. It had a finger measure of a brown liquid in it.

"Harry, time for an important life skill." Simon nodded at the glass in front of him. "That's a single malt whisky. Not the best but the best you can get in a place like this. First things first. You don't drink whisky to get drunk. That's what vodka is for. Whisky is to be savoured.

Don't gulp it. Don't throw it back like you're scared of the taste. Sip it. Take the smallest amount onto your tongue." Harry followed Simon's instructions.

"Now hold it there. Savour it. Let it move back and forth, different bits of your tongue have different taste buds. Get all the different flavours. Then and only then can you swallow. Then you can repeat the process. Take your time with it. If I get a good whisky I tend to nurse it longer than a pint."

"Some people add ice or water." Harry began.

"Harry, you are living in my house and sleeping with my only daughter. I'm fine with that but if I ever see you add anything to a single malt that isn't that exact same single malt. Well, there shall be consequences."

Harry sipped a little more under Simon's watchful eye. "Master this skill and I might let you try the good stuff."

Harry could tell Lisa was daring to say something about this but was resisting the temptation. He knew that she'd have said something to Susan but was more restrained around her dad. It was something he was grateful for. Later that night in bed he asked her what she wanted to say.

"I don't know, he's so bloody precious about his whisky it drives me nuts. I had all sorts of thoughts going round my head. Probably best I kept them to myself. Besides you'd have gone crimson if I'd brought up our sexual habits in front of him."

Harry reached for his wand and cast silencing charms around the bed. "Speaking of which."

The next morning Simon pulled Harry to one side. "Next time don't forget to silence under the bed not just the walls. The floorboards creaked."

"Um..."

"It's not like I didn't know what you too get up to, just be a bit more discreet. It's a little embarrassing."

Simon turned to leave before Harry called him back. "I asked Lisa to marry me last week." He watched Simon's face. He seemed a little surprised but not angry. "After a day, we both agreed that it was a little too early to do that. How do you know? When would be the right time to ask?"

Simon sat down opposite Harry. "There isn't one Harry. In some cultures and countries, people only meet on their wedding day. Arranged marriages work as well as our western version. You love Lisa right?"

Harry nodded.

"So do I, I also love Susan and I love Leeds United. I don't love them all the same way, but it doesn't diminish the feelings. The way I love Susan my wife is different from the way I loved Susan my girlfriend. Can I be honest with you?" Harry nodded. "We were careless, Susan was pregnant when we got married. I might not have made that commitment if that hadn't happened. Now our first child miscarried. By then I was committed. I was a Hufflepuff. I never walk away from my commitments. A marriage involves you falling in love with the same person over and over again. Are you and Lisa ready to make that commitment? Maybe you are maybe you're not. It's what marriage is Harry. Not a romantic feeling. But a hard and fast decision. This is the person I will live with until death. Can you make that sort of commitment?

Now you have to love the other person too because just being with someone you can't love is the worst thing you can imagine. So your question, how do you know? You don't really, you just make the best judgement you can. Now if you're asking my advice I'd say you are a little too young. Not that you haven't been together long enough because as I said arranged marriages work. The fact you asked then you both changed your minds say to me you aren't ready yet. Can you answer me this though? What would you do if you misjudged when to take the potion and Lisa was pregnant?"

"I'd marry her if that's what she wanted. I think she'd be even more inclined to say no then."

"That sounds like Lisa" Simon agreed chuckling. "But you wouldn't hesitate to make that commitment. Give it a term and ask me then. Not that I'm going to say no, if the two of you are sure. One thing I know, with James money you can provide for her, that is for certain."

Harry left Simon with his head spinning. For once Simon hadn't planned a trip out. The main family activity was to be a meal that night. Harry practically dragged Lisa into the city. Sitting against what he thought of as their tree near the Minster he told Lisa about his conversation with Simon.

"You told my dad?" People turned to look as she'd shouted the question.

"Yes. I wasn't asking permission, I wanted advice and I didn't know anyone else to ask."

"It's true about Gryffindors all reckless bravery. So what did he say?"

Harry recounted the conversation to Lisa. They both sat thinking it through. Finally, Lisa turned and looked at him. "In a years time, ask me then and I'll say yes. In the mean time make sure you are taking the potion regularly. I'd like to pass my NEWTs and I don't think morning sickness and revision would go well together."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her but any talk of the future worried him. Every year in school had brought something bad, would this one be worse? Still this moment and Lisa kisses pulled him away from an uncertain future.

They returned home early afternoon. Simon had them pack their clothes into the car and they headed to Leeds. Simon had rooms booked at Quebecs Hotel in the city centre. They arrived at four thirty. "We have dinner reservation at seven ladies, so please rush."

Simon and Harry Headed to one room and Lisa and her mum took the other. "You and Lisa will have this room tonight but it's better if they share a room while they get ready. Nothing good comes from a man standing around watching women get ready."

Harry and Simon sat and watched the football results on the TV

"Right Harry, time for a shower and a shave. Tie your hair back too. Then get booted and suited. I imagine the ladies will only be another hour."

Harry felt like it was the Yule ball all over again. Standing around waiting for his date. Eventually the phone rang to let them know that Lisa and Susan were ready. He stood and pulled at his collar he wasn't used to a tie and had to ask Simon's help to make a proper knot.

He was wearing a black shirt and an olive suit. The collars and labels of his suit were narrow as fashion dictated. It liked similar to the suits the Gallagher's had worn to Downing Street receptions. Harry felt he looked reasonable in it even if he kept pulling at his collar. Standing in the hotel corridor he had to do a double take when he saw Susan.

Susan was wearing a black cocktail dress. It was the very embodiment of a little black dress. He heard Simons breathing next to him. It was Harry had to admit a very sexy outfit. Susan stepped to one side and allowed Harry to see Lisa. She was wearing gold sparkling dress. It came to mid thigh with a floaty-layered skirt and a tighter strapless bodice. The whole thing sparkled in the light. Across her shoulders she had a light wrap with golden threads running through it.

Simon nudged him. "Breath Harry. "

They had dinner reservations at the Sous le Nez en Ville, which while part of the same building was not part of the hotel. Harry barely noticed what he was eating although it was some of the best food he had ever had. He kept getting caught by Lisa's radiance.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Fuck."

He blinked and was dragged back to reality. "What."

"I thought some vulgarity might get through." She still spoke quietly in his ear. "I'm still me, you've seen me naked, lots. Yes I'm dressed up a bit but this worship is getting annoying although it was cute at first. So keep it together, interact like normal or their won't be any hot hotel sex tonight."

Harry kept himself focused after that. Lisa allowed her wrap to drop allowing her ankh to be seen.

"How did you manage that at your age? Her mum asked.

"Harry and I have fake passports. A little transfiguration and we got passports with different ages."

Susan scowled "I'm not really into the whole tattoo thing. At least that one is easy to hide. It's not like you have love and hate across your fingers. It might be a bit premature but think about what sort of wedding dress you want before getting any more done." As Susan spoke, Lisa blushed and Harry coughed and spluttered on his drink. "What? Something to tell me?"

Harry took Lisa's hand. "We've talked about get married. I think the current position is, if I ask on my next birthday then Lisa will say yes."

Susan rolled her eyes. "If you don't mind me saying that's bollocks. Either you are engaged or not. You can't be engaged to be engaged. Harry just buy her a ring and set the wedding date for when you're nineteen." Susan looked round the table at the stares coming her way. "What, you thought I was going to object? Of course I'm totally happy letting the two of you sleep together every night but object when you want to get married."

Harry took a napkin ring off the table. Took his wand out of his jacket pocket and concentrated. Gold was practically impossible to transfigure but reshaping a silver ring and adding a stone was something he could mange. To Susan's gasp as he magically altered the napkin ring to an engagement ring, he turned to Lisa. Meeting her eyes which affirmed him but were also welling up. With ever increasingly shaking hands he picked up the ring.

"Lisa Turpin, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes she answered "Yes, you daft sod I will."

"Waiter. Champagne." Simon called. "Make it a good one."

Harry had to slightly resize the ring before Lisa slipped it on her finger.

"I'd like to say that was unexpected." Susan told them. "That would be a lie. I've never seen Lisa so happy in her life. You two are good together."

The rest of the meal was a blur, Harry kept glancing down at Lisa's hand. He was still in shock that he'd really done that, but he was glad he had. Even more so, that he called that number. Was it really a month ago? It felt like a different life. In one sense, it was a different life. He now had a family. A wife to be. Her parents who treated him as well as they did her. Yet there was still that bigger world out there. A prophecy and a mad man who wanted him dead.

"Er yuck." Lisa had leaned in and licked his cheek.

"You're brooding. I can't flash my boobs in public sitting opposite my parents. Although I'm sure you can see some cleavage if you put your mind to it. Now if you're not paying me attention the only thing I want you contemplating is really hot, hotel, celebratory, engaged sex. It will be even better than birthday sex."

"What are you two whispering about?" Simon asked.

"About how I'm going to fuck Harry into next wee..." Lisa's voice trailed off as she realised what she had just said and to who. She put her hand over her mouth. "No more champagne for me. I think it's gone to my head." Simon just glowered at her. Susan agreed with her.

"Indeed young lady. While it may be true, we don't talk about such things in public or I'll have to tell you about just how you were conceiving."

"Sorry mum." Lisa did have the good graces to look embarrassed. Simon settled the bill and they headed up to their hotel rooms.

As Harry closed the door he turned to see Lisa's dress fall off her.

"Opps." She stood before him in just a pair of satin panties and her heels. She started to unbuckle her shoes.

"Can you... Can you leave those on?"

Later they lay wrapped around each other in bed. "Well that brings out a passionate side of you. We should get engaged every day."

"No." Harry disagreed. "I'm only getting engaged once and married once. It's going to be to you. I still can't believe we did it. In front of your parents too."

"If you even hint one word of regret I will not take it well. I know what you're thinking. There's a bad man coming, I've put Lisa in danger. Let me tell you Harry. I don't give a fuck. Well with obvious exceptions. Voldemort and his prophecy can kiss my arse. It's already be proven wrong. You are living right now, living and fucking and having fun. When the time comes, if it comes I'll be by your side. Any bastard that looks to take you away from me will have me to answer to. Until that day." Lisa yawned. "I want to see if you can manage it one more time, then we can sleep."

They were woken by a hotel porter bringing them breakfast. They ate the pastries and croissants dressed in the hotel robes. They eventually showered and dressed and met Lisa's parents in the hotel foyer.

Harry was in his usual black jeans and shirt. Lisa was in leggings and a baggy t-shirt. Their formal clothes back in bags. Harry kept expecting someone to say something about the engagement, for one of Lisa's parents to forbid it now in the cold light of day. The journey back to York was full of the usual banter between Lisa's parents. Susan was driving and she had Blondie playing on the radio.

When they arrived back Simon pulled Harry to one side. This was it. In the cold light of day her parents had second thoughts. They would ask him to leave. Forbid him to see Lisa again.

"Harry can I see your fake passport?" Simon asked him

"Um yeah." He got it from upstairs and handed it to Simon. Still uncertain what he wanted it for. Simon compared it to his own. Checking photos and watermarks.

"That should do for going into Europe. I wouldn't want to try the USA but European border controls are pretty lax. We're off to Spain end of August. Shall I upgrade Lisa's room to a double?" Harry blinked as he tried to process what he was hearing. A smile broke over his face. "I best ask Lisa but yes please. Do you need me to pay for it?"

"The room? No. I'll see how much flights cost and let you know." Harry headed back into the living room a smile on his face and a lightness to his steps. He plonked himself on the sofa next to Lisa and asked her about the holiday choices.

Her response was to give him a kiss and to run off to find her dad. "Thank you dad. Yes please double beds are fun. She returned to Harry and sat next to him on the sofa, before swinging her feet over the arm and putted her head on his lap.

"I was hoping my dad would invite you but I was concerned about the passport thing. A week of sun, sea and stuff." She altered her phrasing as her mum worked into the room.

Susan rolled her eyes at Lisa's comments. "Personally dear I'm looking forward to a week of sex. It'll be nice not to know you're not in the next bedroom listening to us." Susan watched the pair fidget at her bluntness. "I told you last night if you're going to talk about sex I'll join in. We all know what each other gets up to behind closed doors, it's just polite not to talk about it. On that subject Harry I need to ask you a personnel question?"

Harry tried to calm his embarrassment wondering what Susan was going to ask. "We are going to a private villa, it's not overlooked and I have been known to sunbath topless. Would that embarrass you?"

Harry took a deep breath and put all of Lisa's training to good use. He carefully though his way through the answer. "Honestly, yes it probably will at first but it's your holiday and you shouldn't alter for me. I'll have to get over it."

"That was a very mature and honest answer. After all you're sixteen, I wouldn't have believed any other answer. Besides Lisa will probably be topless too so you won't be looking at me." Harry nodded and wondered if he'd ever stop blushing this morning. He could tell Lisa was put out with her mum embarrassing her and was expecting her to say something else. Surprisingly she held her tongue. They enjoyed another one of Simons cooked lunches and settled into a relaxed Sunday afternoon.

Monday saw them head into the city centre. Lisa had dyed her hair red again and was dressed much as she had been when Harry first met her. Short skirt, high boots with the metal buckles but a sleeveless t-shirt showing off her tattoo.

"You're looking particular gothy today."

"I want to buy the ring off the right sort of shop keeper. We're going to be judged today. Lots of people will assume we are too young. Or that we'll want something from the budget range. Well I'm making it easy for them. If they start looking down their nose at me for what I'm wearing I'll find a more deserving shop."

Harry just shrugged at that. He had all his available cash on him and was feeling self conscious about it. He'd never had money to lose before and was constantly checking his wallet. They browsed from jewellery shop to jewellery shop. As Lisa had predicted they were not welcomed in many of the shops they saw.

"I know it's not a traditional idea but I can pay toward the ring." Lisa offered. Harry was about to refuse but felt fingers on his lips. "I know exactly how much money you have on you and I want something as close as possible to the ring you transfigured. We have another month of holiday to go. So if we see something nice I'll pay towards it." She whispered in his ear." You're a bloody millionaire Harry but it's not like I'm poor. Why skimp now just because you can't get your full founds. I don't want to seem greedy but I never want to buy another of these."

Harry conceded the point. Once he looked for rings and not the price tag it became easier. They found a small independent jewellers. The shop keeper reminded them both of Olivanders in his slightly eccentric ways. His only comment on their choices was that Lisa may wish to consider rubies if she was going to stay that colour. They returned home with Lisa wearing a white gold ring set with diamonds.

Susan oohed and aahed when she looked at it and readily agreed to visit the bank with Lisa to allow her some extra spending from her trust account. They were settling down for food when they were disturbed by a banging on the front door. Susan answered but called Lisa and Harry.

They were met by the site of Susan reluctantly holding Megan. The girl was in floods of tears, her face a mess of tears, snot and heavy massacre. Susan handed her over to Lisa and Harry retreated to get paper tissues. After some time they found out she had broken up with Sophie and it was somehow Harry's fault. The last they put down to Megan being drunk as well as distraught.

It took most of the evening but they eventually calmed her down. Harry and Lisa walked her home and ensured she was safe.

"I'm going to have to ask my dad to bail us out now. There's no way we can get to Knebworth with Megan. The knight bus is out."

"Will he mind?" Harry asked.

"My mum and dad have brought me up to face my decisions and let me deal with the consequences but they've always let me know I can turn to them. The thing is my dad will impose some consequences himself. He calls it a learning experience."

When they got back to Lisa's house she rung her dad at his hotel and Harry listened in. "Dad I have a problem and I need you to bail me out." Harry could hear Simon's sigh over the phone.

"Explain the situation please." Lisa explained about how they had planned to use the Knight Bus to get to the concert but now Megan had begged to travel with them as she'd split up with Sophie.

"Alright." Said Simon. "Your original plan was sound. You've only had to change it because you are the person we've brought you up to be. That and the statute of secrecy. So yes, I'll bail you out. However it's going to be at my inconvenience I'm going to spend a day in a car driving then waiting for you, then driving back. It'll be four hours each way if we're lucky. So I have to balance, the cost to myself and how much of this you could have avoided." He paused while thinking. "Right, you could have and still could avoid all this by being mean and saying no to Megan so the fact you haven't is to your credit. So I'm going to charge you for the petrol and my time. Is that ok?"

Lisa who had been waiting apprehensively brightened up at this. "Yes thank you daddy."

"I'm still not certain not I just heard." Harry confessed.

"It's quite simple. You know how Malfoy's favourite threat is wait till my dad hears of this. My parents like me to know that everything in life comes at a cost. So if I ask them for help it doesn't come free. It's never arduous or more than I can handle buts in my dad's words it's to remind that in the real working world everything has a cost."

"But they do stuff for you all the time."

"Yes, they're my parents and that's what they do but whenever I get myself into a situation I rely on them to solve rather than myself they impose a consequence." We could get round this. There are trains from York to Knebworth. We'd probably have to travel on the Friday and I doubt we'd get back till the Monday but we could do it" Harry was a little bemused by Lisa's parents ways of doing things but accepted them.

On the Tuesday Lisa dressed slightly conservatively led Harry to Megan's house again. Last night he hadn't really paid it much attention, in the light of day it reminded him of the Dursley's .At least Megan's mum went from polite to friendly when she recognised Lisa. Megan looked awful this morning but was grateful to them for walking her home last night and even more so that they could take her to the concert. They were talking quietly when Megan let out a shout,

"What the hell is that?" Her mum put her head round the door. A faintly disapproving look on her face. "Mum did you see the rock on her finger?" Megan and her mum both examined Lisa's engagement ring. Her mum left bemused but Megan was bursting with questions although her first had Harry scowling.

"Are you pregnant?" "People do get engaged for other reasons than they 've got careless. No I'm not pregnant."

Lisa worked her way through Megan's other questions. Yes her parents did know, yes it really was a diamond, mind her own business, when she asked how much it had cost. No, they hadn't set a date yet or thought about bridesmaids. They left not long after that promising to let her know the exact times they would be leaving on Saturday.

After leaving Megan's they headed down to The Ramps. Harry met the usual crowd. He rather enjoyed their look of shock when asked what was new. He Answered. "Not much, well apart from asking Lisa to marry me." He looked over to where she was showing off the ring to some girls she knew there.

Lisa seemed to spend the next two days doing that. Casually going to places where friends she knew where hanging out and doing lots of things left handed until someone noticed her ring. Harry enjoyed the looks of jealousy this got him too.

He was starting to come to terms with the decision and his happiness with it had almost overtaken his worry over his future. By the time Friday had come around Almost all of Lisa's friends knew.

Even Simon was impressed with the ring when he saw it. "Well someone's got taste. I guess that would be Harry since he picked a ring almost as beautiful as the person who wears it."

Harry marvelled at Simon's ability to cause Lisa to blush with a simple compliment.

"Get an early night you two and let Megan know too. We're going from here closer to night time than day time." True to his words it was still dark when Simon woke them and got them into his car.

Right then I have a full tank of gas but thankfully I'm not wearing sunglasses, Lets drive."

A.N.

Edit FFN ate my paragraphs.

Slightly shorter than usual but I guess you all like more frequent updates than long chapters

. Still the next chapter will be longer than a week

. I need to spend some time watching Oasis in concert. I hate Oasis.

Don't expect the whole chapter to be dedicated to that concert it may well just be sites and impressions.

So Harry got engaged for real? Last chapter that surprised me, working out what happens next is the reason this chapter was turned out so quick.

Two more I would guess till the thing is finished. As usual thanks for reading and an extra special thank you to my reviewers. Btw that's usually only 1 percent of readers review.

Just for once I didn't do a proper check for the places mentioned to see if they were open in 96. As usual real places used in a fictional context.


	11. Chapter 11

Call me 11

Disclaimer: Insert something original and funny about me not being JKR here. I'm all out.

11

They made steady progress down the A1 as they travelled Megan got increasingly grumpier. Simon had refused to allow her to smoke in the car and this had affected her mood.

After two hours Simon pulled into a service station. "Time to stretch your legs and nip to the toilet." While Harry and Lisa visited the toilets and grabbed some food, they watched Megan who was sat on a bench outside chain smoking one cigarette after another. After half an hour Simon gathered them all back together.

"Why the rush?" Megan complained. The gates don't open for hours."

"True, and if we have to hang around in the car waiting for them to open then I'll apologise but I doubt we'll make as such good time in this next stage."

Simon's prediction turned out to be true as they got closer to Knebworth their speed slowed until they were is a stationary queue of vehicles. By the time they got to the parking lot they were thankful his car had air con as other people getting out of their cars look hot bothered and sweaty. As they got out of the car and headed off Simon called them back.

"Lisa, can I have your ring? You're not used to wearing it and I think you'd be a little upset to lose it. "

She reluctantly removed it and handed it over. "Take care of it."

The three of the headed into the park. Harry looked around amazed, he had never seen so many people in one place. He thought there had been a lot of people at the world cup but this dwarfed them. Megan wanted to head straight for the main stage but Lisa and Harry wandered the edges of the crowd. They looked over the multitudes of food vans and the merchandise outlets. Harry wanted to buy a T-shirt but hesitated over the cost.

"I'll buy you one if you want?" Lisa offered. "When we get married do you want to keep separate bank accounts or join them together?"

"What?" He asked confused. "Harry we're engaged now. If I have cash on me, I'm as happy to spend it on me as you. One day we're going to running a house together, paying bills and mortgages. Do you think a t-shirt is going to matter in the grand scheme of things?"

He allowed Lisa to buy him the shirt after that but he was a little distant for a while. Lisa had changed a mental gear in their relationship. Being engaged really meant preparation for marriage to her. He had thought of it more as another stage of commitment. Saying I love you, to saying I never want to leave you. He shied away from thinking about the future. He was enjoying every second of this summer but his long term future seemed sealed by a prophecy he didn't believe in. It took him a monument to process what Lisa had just said.

"What?" he asked.

"I said do you want me to get my tits out here?"

"I was brooding again wasn't I?"

"Just a bit. It you're going to worry every time I mention the future it's going to get tedious." Lisa dragged Harry off to the fun fair as they didn't have much interest in the Bootleg Beatles. It was also hard to brood while being spun upside down as well. They drifted round the edges of the crowd until the Prodigy came on. Harry carefully cast a low level muggle repelling charm to get himself and Lisa closer to the main stage. Lisa hung on to Megan's arm and pulled her along behind them.

They danced and lost themselves in the music. Being one with the crowd. Eventually Oasis came on stage and they were carried forward on a surge of people. Afterwards Harry was never able to recall details. Just impressions of the event. At one stage he found himself with an arm round Lisa and another round a total stranger singing and crying in the emotion of the event. By the time he had screamed himself hoarse hoping for an encore he wasn't the only one in tears.

The three of them staggered out of the main field emotionally drunk. Weary and uncoordinated. Lisa blocked Megan's view as Harry used point me to find Simons car.

The lateness of the hour, the sound of the engine all combined to have Harry quickly asleep leaning against Lisa in the back.

He awoke in a stationary car. He glanced up slightly bewildered as Simon was missing but after a moment Harry saw him sitting on the front of the car drinking from a bottle. He slowly moved out from under Lisa whose head was now on his shoulder and got out to stretch his legs.

He nodded at Simon and leaned against the bonnet of his car mirroring his pose. It was a clear night and wherever they where there wasn't enough light pollution to prevent the stars from being seen. He found Orion's belt and followed it down. There it was the brightest star, Sirius.

Everyone one Harry cared for died and here he was getting engaged. Hadn't he learnt his lesson?

"You okay Harry?"

"Sorry I was worlds away."

Simon followed his gaze. "What ever happened to Sirius? That boy didn't have to go looking for trouble. It found him in Spades."

"He died. Just over two months ago. It was my fault." Harry answered shortly keeping a tight rein on his emotions.

"Really? You killed him?"

"No, I was tricked into thinking I was rescuing him. It was a trap he had to rescue me and was killed doing so." Harry looked down at his feet. This wasn't right. "Simon, I made a mistake. I shouldn't be here getting involved with you and Lisa. People die around me. I should just get my stuff and go when we get back to your house."

"I would ask what brought this on but I can guess. You were having fun but now you're engaged, you've had to look at the future and you can see the war. I was in school in the last war. The one that ended when your parents died. I ran from it. Ran from the war and that world. That's one of the ways people react. Now you're not a runner. You won't run from you-know-who and I doubt you will run from Lisa. So the people who face wars react in three different ways. They can put their lives on hold until it is finished. Some try to do everything as fast as they can because they could be dead any minute now.

In both of those, you give the other side a victory. You say, they are more important than your life is. The brave ones, they stay and fight if necessary but they live their lives how they want. Now you're with Lisa and Susan manipulated you a bit into getting engaged earlier than planned."

Harry went to protest buy Simon held up a hand.

"I know my wife. She wouldn't or couldn't have forced you against your will but you were on the edge and she nudged you. It didn't really matter because you had no intention of ever leaving Lisa. The whole engaged and married thing is just formalising something that is fact. I grew up in a church, I told you that before, well one thing I was taught but rejected at the time is about sex. It's not just a physical thing. The is a component to it that is mystical. The wedding service calls it becoming one flesh. You are joined to Lisa and she to you. Now my old youth leader used to say sex outside of marriage is impossible. There is what you have with your first partner then there is adultery. I'm not quite so black and white these days but there is something to it. I see it in you two. So, as I see it, getting married is just formalising the fact of the situation."

"You never said any of this last week."

"I didn't want to push you into something you went ready for." Simon shrugged. "Susan has different ideas. It's not a big deal, so you're engaged now, nothing has changed you've just formalised things. Harry, Lisa isn't stupid she knows the risks. I've also been getting information back from that world. Hufflepuff's will always do a favour for an old housemate. Yes there is risk but in a minute we're going to be driving at speed at night with a tired driver, everything is risk. But refusing to live the life you want, that way he's already won. Now get back in the car I'd like to see my wife at some point this weekend."

Harry slept after that. He was shaken awake back in York and staggered up to Lisa's bed like a drunk man. The two of them fell into it still fully clothed wrapped around each other.

They awoke late morning. They barely had time to shower, separately, as Lisa's parents were home, before they were called down for lunch.

"I just ordered a banquet meal." Susan explained. "Even your dad didn't fancy cooking today." On the dinner table where various sauces, meat dishes, _poppadoms, naan bread and rice. _

_Harry looked round the table. Lisa was in a ratty and thread bare pair of leggings and a sloppy over sized t-shirt. He knew for a fact she hadn't bothered with a bra that morning her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Simon hadn't even made that much effort he was still in his pyjamas with a robe over the top. Susan was the best dressed of them but her jeans had holes in the knees and her blouse was missing a button. _

_The Dursley's would have complained for weeks on end about such behaviour but he felt truly accepted here. Simon's talk last night had helped. Even the revelation that Susan pushed him into getting engaged made him feel more accepted and less like he was going to rejected. _

_"Boobs, Harry." Lisa whispered. _

_"I wasn't brooding." He protested. Lisa's eyebrow raised questioningly. _

_"I'm still half asleep. If I was brooding it wasn't moody it was because I'm happy." He leaned and whispered in Lisa's ear. "I love you Lisa."_

_Later that afternoon they lay on Lisa's bed together. Harry's hand casually sneaked inside her t-shirt as they talked. "I'm sorry, I have been broody this week and worrying, talking of the future I keep coming back to one thing and it's not the happy thoughts."_

_"I know."_

_"I'm sorry. The future can bring whatever it wants but I know about what the present has."_

_"And what's that?"_

"Boobies." So saying he buried his face in her chest. Her giggles and laughter were slightly muffled as he blew raspberries into her chest.

Monday morning they headed out into York. They were just walking the city without any fixed destination. Harry still loved York and the medieval city still held surprises for him. Although one of the surprises it held for both of them was bumping into Zoe.

She immediately pulled Lisa a hug. "I'm glad to see you ok. I'm sorry about the party and what happened to you."

"It's ok, no permanent harm was done."

Harry scoffed at that. Lisa turned back to him." It's not like it was Zoe's fault. I'm not forgiving the idiot who put the pills in there."

Harry stepped up to Lisa and put his arm around her. "Yeah sorry, Lisa's right it wasn't your fault, all you did was open up your house."

"Thank you, both of you so what's new?"

"Not a lot." Lisa exaggeratedly waved her left hand around. Zoe grabbed her hand and looked at the ring in amazement, then at the two teens in front of her.

"Not a lot?" People turned to look in her direction her voice was so loud. "Not only are you engaged but look at that rock. You do know you're meant to spend a month's wages on a ring not something more than the G.D.P. of some countries."

Lisa smiled enigmatically and Harry just shrugged. "I never plan to buy another so why not make it a good one."

Zoe left them not long after that and Harry walked quietly next to Lisa until she nudged him.

"Don't tell me I was brooding again wasn't I?"

Lisa pulled him over to a bench. "You're a deep thinker so I think we need a new rule. How about you tell me what the problem is and we'll see if we can do something about it together. Left to your own you can turn good morning into a crisis but some of your worries are genuine. So what's the matter?"

"Nothing is really the mater. It's just I've seen how much fun you've had telling people about us, about us getting engaged. I'd love to tell Ron and Hermione, I was running through ways I could see them without bumping into the headmaster."

"So what have you come up with so far?"

"Nothing really, or nothing sensible. Putting on my cloak and flying up to Ron's bedroom is not my best idea."

"Is there something about Gryffindor nature that automatically goes for the most reckless idea?"

"Hey, I least I realised it was a bad idea."

"True we are making progress. How about something simple?" Lisa's suggestion was one he could agree with. "Do you want me there?"

"Of course. I want you everywhere."

"Pervert." She laughed as pretended to hit him.

"Not what I meant. No that ring says I want to marry you, I want you in my life. So yes I want you with me."

"The reason I ask is if it does go wrong, jumping on a broom with your cloak on is a last resort option. That would tricky with two of us. I'm not so good a flyer. If you're recognised and you get away then that's fine. If I'm seen then the headmaster will know where to find you."

Harry paused while trying to think of a solution. "I think we can get round that. It'll take time to set up. I think we'll send a note to the twins tonight. See how protective Molly is being."

With the outline of a plan in mind, Harry cheered up. He led the way know with Lisa holding his hand and following behind. He led her to the usual tattoo parlour.

"Hi, I'd like to book some more work. Do I need to prove my age again or is it still on record."

He left Lisa talking to the receptionist and went through to speak a different tattooist than previously.

Harry explained what he wanted. "Alright, I'm going to insist on the two week cool down period on the first, but as you've had work before I can do the ankh right now.

Lisa stepped through to watch as Harry had an Ankh tattooed onto his right hand. It was placed just below his thumb so that when he hand his hand sideways or when he held a wand it would be visible for all to see.

He smiled at Lisa. "New life, new birth, new beginnings."

"I was going to go for over my heart but I like that placement. Can I have a stag head, same size, and same place?"

It was only a matter of minutes for Lisa and Harry to swap places.

She fidgeted and squirmed as the needles buzzed.

"Doesn't this bother you?" She asked Harry. "How high is your pain threshold?"

Harry ran through various injuries in his head. Falling from his broom, having a bludger break his arm. Bitten by a basilisk. Skelgro and being put under the cruiatias by Voldemort. "Pretty high I guess."

"I've seen the scars so I guess so. "

They finished up and Harry booked another appointment for the twenty ninth after they returned from Spain.

"So what's the second appointment for, you getting Sirius done?"

Harry tried to be nonchalant but failed. "Um nothing much, a lower sleeve right arm."

Lisa stopped and looked him in the eye. "Considering how badly you are doing at trying to pass this off is making me suspicious. Talk."

"Um yeah, as I said lower sleeve, right arm. Gothic lettering."

"Go on."

"Yeah, your name."

Lisa paused while she considered that." I was going to comment on that being a big step but it's not in comparison with getting engaged. Can we go back and look at different fonts. I'm not keen on gothic font to be honest." She paused before pulling him into a searing kiss. "I love you Harry James Potter. Let's get this done quickly. My mum's on a late shift and I have the sudden urge to get naked. "

The next day Harry had a plan. He hoped Lisa would go along with it. He guessed she would. They sat eating breakfast still in their bedclothes.

"Can you do me a favour?" Harry asked.

"Let's see, let you live in my house, share my body with you, agree to marry you. I think I can probably mange something else, provided it's not too onerous."

A faint blush crept up Harry's cheeks. "Can you were the same clothes as when we went walking on my birthday."

"What's on your mind Harry?" He quietly told her his plan. "I'll go check my dress is clean. Get ready we are going out, soon."

The headed out into York. Lisa was excited but Harry was shaking slightly. This was his idea but. He wondered just how much he had changed to even suggest this. He had blushed the first time Lisa had wolf whistled at him.

They made their way to the minster park and headed for their usual tree. Harry cast a muggle repelling charm over the area and leaned back against the tree.

"Got the cloak?" Lisa asked excitedly.

He handed it to her, she put it on the enveloped them both in the cloak.

"Do you think anyone can see us?"

"Hopefully not." She answered as she reached under her dress and removed her underwear.

Afterwards they dropped the cloak and Harry held Lisa close. "This was one of my favourite places in the world before, now..." Harry's words trailed off as Lisa kissed.

"Don't talk just hold me."

When they returned to Lisa's house they found an owl waiting for them, it was the twins response, they felt the plan was achievable. Harry fed the owl and returned a note of thanks. He then called for Hedwig and penned another note to his next would be accomplice.

Late the afternoon they heard a knocking on the door. That was unusual in itself as most people used the doorbell. Harry reluctantly allowed Lisa up and she fastened buttons as she went to answer the door.

Much to Harry's surprise Lisa led Luna into the living room. Luna was in a light summer dress with a frayed edge. Hedwig balanced carefully on her shoulder.

"Hello Harry. I had a lot of questions about your plan so rather than wear out poor Hedwig I thought I'd bring her back and talk face to face."

Harry got up and gave Luna a hug to which she rather stiffly responded. "You never give hugs Harry. You have changed for the better I think."

"Luna last Saturday I danced and sang, arm in arm with total strangers. Why shouldn't I hug someone who has risked her life for me?"

"I never said you shouldn't only you never have. Do you need me to risk my life again Harry or is this plan simpler?"

"Hopefully simpler, I have some news."

Lisa nudged him.

"We have news." He corrected himself. "We're engaged."

Harry was slightly disappointed in Luna's reaction, her expression that was normally one of surprise looked quite accepting of that fact.

"I knew that was going to happen. At your birthday party you took a drink from Lisa without looking at her. A couple have to have a very high degree of intimacy to do something like that. So I knew it was only a matter of time. Your ring is very pretty Lisa. You will have to make sure that it isn't taken by nargles."

Lisa just shrugged her acceptance to that advice.

"I was trying to find a way to see Ron and Hermione. Most importantly I was trying to do it without anyone from the headmasters group finding out where I was." Harry then out lined the plan he and Lisa had come up with, and Luna's pivotal role in it.

Luna questioned them and added details that would be useful. She stayed talking with then late into the afternoon, Harry cooked tea for them.

"Beer or Cider Luna?" He asked helping himself to a bottle of Newcastle Brown and passing a bottle of Merrydown to Lisa.

"My daddy doesn't let me drink alcohol. So I don't know what I like."

Harry poured a small amount of his drink into a glass and Lisa copied his action. Luna pulled a face at the Newcastle Brown but was soon drinking her own glass of cider.

Later when they walked her to the end of the street to call the Knight Bus Harry couldn't help to laugh as Luna seemed unsteady on her feet.

"I'll get everything started tomorrow and if it all goes to plan I'll see you Friday." With that Luna stumbled her way onto the Knight bus.

"I think that second bottle may have been a mistake." Lisa commented as the bus disappeared with a bang and a clatter unheard by any but them.

Friday morning was grey and cloudy much as the previous day had been. Yesterday they had just spent the day in the house reading and relaxing. Today Harry had a purpose. He gathered all the supplies he needed. Lisa was dressed in his favourite flowery dress. Hopefully the things she needed had been dropped off by the twins at Luna's house.

Once he had everything packed and had double checked it he walked up and down checking his watch. Waiting until it was time to head out.

"Come on let's go." Lisa got to her feet. "Being there early won't kill you. Me having to wait with you like this might."

They headed out and called the Knight Bus.

"The Lovegood residence, The Rookery please." Lisa told Stan he always looked nervous now when he saw Lisa, probably something to do with her threatening him after he tried to stop her mum getting on board.

Harry and Lisa got off and headed up a hill towards a squat black tower Luna greeted them at the door her hair looking more unruly than usual.

"Hello Harry, hello Lisa. You're early. " Her words had no accusation to them and she hugged them both. "I had a most tremendous headache yesterday. I think alcohol may not agree with me."

"Hi Luna, we're early because Mr impatient was driving me crazy." Lisa gestured at Harry.

"I quite understand I'm looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione too. Ronald tends to get quite loud when he has surprises. Do you think he will shout today?"

"I don't know how they will take the news." Harry answered shortly. He was worried about both his friends' reaction. Luna was quite right Ron could shout and speak without thinking. Hermione could be quite sharp too if someone had a different opinion to her. He had to convince them both that staying away from the headmaster was a good thing and then introduce Lisa as his fiancé.

Luna chatted pleasantly to them explaining about her and her fathers search for various cryptozoological l life forms.

"Do you mind if I take my potions Luna?"

"No Harry I'm quite interested in how you will look."

Harry got out his prepared potions. The first was a simple hair colour change. He drank that in one swift movement. It was long enough that he could see his hair was now blond. The next potion was an aging one. He had discussed with Lisa how old he should look. Although it wasn't a precise science he drank that potion and glanced over at a mirror before looking at the girls. His clothes were uncomfortable tight as he'd grown as he'd aged.

Luna stared at him for a long time before speaking. "I believe some of my father's robes would fit you. You have the Lovegood hair. Would you like to be my uncle for the day?"

"I think that might work." Harry agreed.

Luna was about to head out before Lisa stopped her. With a wince Luna pulled out a hair and whispered something to Lisa.

"I absolutely promise." Lisa said quickly in response. She added the hair to her potion and then drank it quickly.

"That is probably the best tasting potion I've ever had."

"You should of tried drinking Goyle, he tasted of bogies."

Lisa stood and her dress slipped to reveal more flesh than Harry was comfortable seeing. Although it was Lisa in front of him it was Luna's body, he clamped his eyes shut. "Maybe you could wear one of Luna's dresses." He suggested feeling his face heat up.

"Or you could use magic to slightly shrink my dress." Lisa countered.

Harry produced his wand and pointed it in Lisa's general direction. "Say when."

After a moment Lisa spoke."That'll do, we don't want to go indecent in the other way."

"Thank you Harry, that was very sweet, the way you refused to look at my body even when worn by another."

"What did she ask you?" Harry asked Lisa as Luna left them alone.

"She asked that I wouldn't go anything intimate with you while I was her. "

"Yeah I promise too. " He shuddered "I mean it's not that Luna's ugly but..." he trailed off.

"Harry your sweet but stop talking. You'll either insult me or Luna so stop."

Harry was saved by Luna entering the room carrying some of her father's robes. "You can be my uncle Anaximander or rather you can be the other Luna's uncle. I will be under your cloak."

The robes were garish and in eye watering colours. Harry quickly decided there was no point looking for a reserved one and instead picked the most shocking. It had bright almost luminous oranges and pinks. It seemed to have the ability to not just clash with itself but with everything.

So they sat together Luna partially under Harry's cloak, ready to disappear at a moment's notice. Lisa dressed in Harry's favourite dress which seemed to show far too much leg when she had Luna's body on. He glanced at himself in the mirror, long haired and blond. Glasses missing, scar covered and older. Wearing the most horrible robes possible. He wondered how long it would fool his two best friends.

At five to eleven the fire roared green and a voice and face he wasn't expecting appeared.

"Iz it safe for us to visit?"

Luna had disappeared at the first roar of the fire.

"I was expecting Ronald and Hermione. Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"Fleur Declour, Molly az asked moi to come through with them."

Harry rolled his eyes at Molly's over protectiveness. He was glad he hadn't been there this summer. The freedom he had experienced had changed his life.

Fleur came through the fireplace looking more perfect than any human could manage. Her wand focused on Harry. "oo is thiz?"

"Anaximander Lovegood. My uncle. You did not think a member of the ministry six would be left unguarded?"

Fleur just shrugged. She threw some powder back into the fire and put in her head.

As she withdrew the fire roared to life and first Ron and then Hermione came through.

Lisa got up to greet them "Ronald, Hermione. Would you like some tea? Daddy has been making some interesting blends."

Ron grimaced but Hermione spoke for them both. "No thank you Luna. Molly has seen us both well fed. We came because you said you knew something about Harry."

"I know lots of things about Harry." Lisa told them. Harry had to hide a smirk from where he sat across the room. He was amused by watching his normally straightforward girlfriend try to act dreamy.

"Do you know where he is?" Ron asked.

"Precisely." Lisa answered." But it's confidential." Lisa looked pointedly at Fleur.

"I shall, az they zay, take the air. Do not leave without me Molly, would have my guts for her stockings"

Ron looked confused while Hermione hid a laugh. "It's guts for garters Fleur."

Fleur shrugged as she headed out. Lisa gave Harry a pointed look and he took out his wand and cast silencing spells around the room.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hi guys had a good summer?" Harry couldn't contain his smile as Ron and Hermione turned to look his way and realisation dawned on them both.

A.N.

Not a great ending point but I wanted to stop before I got into major dialogue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Call Me 12.**

Disclaimer. Yad yada yada not JKR.

**x**

"Where've you been Harry?" "Don't you know it was incredibly risky to be by yourself?"

Ron and Hermione talked over each other.

Harry put his hand up to silence them.

"I've been perfectly safe and happy. I've been living in the muggle world and having fun."

"But don't you know how dangerous it is at the moment?" Hermione protested.

"How many Death eaters are they?" Lisa asked.

Hermione turned her attention away from Harry. "You're not Luna." She said after a moment.

"What do you mean she's not Luna?" Ron asked.

"Ronald I'm very disappointed in you." Luna said taking Harry's cloak off. "You're not really concerned about security at all."

"Back to my question." Lisa snapped. "How many Death eaters are they?"

Harry answered for her "Inner circle about a dozen, others less than fifty all together." He looked over to Ron and Hermione to contradict him, but both nodded in agreement.

Lisa looked over at Hermione. "How many muggles are their?"

"About fifty six million. Yes I see your point about the chance of someone meeting Harry but. "

"Hermione, I was mourning and had been given bad news. The headmaster then sent me back to a place that was known to people who wanted me dead and where I'd get no support. Why do you think I left?"

"But don't you know how reckless that was?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, but I honestly didn't care. If I'd walked into a trap and died then..." Harry shrugged.

"Mate you can't be serious."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I had nothing to live for, and had just been given a death sentence. The head master knows the prophecy and told me the night Sirius died." Looking between his two friends he recited the prophecy. Their eyes widened in horror.

"That means.." Ron begun.

"Absolutely nothing."Harry cut across him.

"Or anything." Lisa added.

"It could mean what the Headmaster thinks, it might not mean anything for another thousand years. When someone born two months premature, gets an equals sign marked on them instead of a lightning bolt." Harry could see Hermione preparing her arguments as he spoke, so he addressed her directly. "Hermione you don't believe in divination, you think Trelawney is a fraud, so why believe her this time and not any other?"

"You're getting off the point dear." Lisa interrupted.

He took a calming breath before he spoke. "Yes I was reckless when I left the Dursley's but it was reckless to leave me there."

"But mate." Ron cut across him. "I understand leaving there, I mean we broke you out in second year but where have you been? Why haven't you come to see us?"

"Your mum would be on the floo to the headmaster before I was in the door. He would then lock me up somewhere for my own safety."

""What's wrong with being safe?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing and I am at the moment. The headmaster risked his life for me, he fought Voldemort in the ministry. He then apologised to me for all the mistakes he made. Then he sent me back to a house that people in the ministry know about. Some of them want me dead. Umbridge told us both that. So, although he thought I was safe there I don't agree. I wouldn't go back now that I've seen how normal people live. I couldn't take the chance I'd be locked up again. Last weekend I danced and sang in a field with a hundred thousand other people. Next week we're off on holiday. I would never have the chance to do all this with the orders guards standing over me. The world is a lot bigger than I ever thought it was. It contains more than one castle, and a house where I'm treated worse than a house elf."

Harry could see Ron was beginning to understand but still didn't trust Hermione. "If you both give me your word not to tell anyone in the order where I'm living I'll tell you my big news."

"Yeah sure, mate. Now I've seen you, and know you're ok."

Hermione was more hesitant. "I can see what you're saying but Harry every day more people go missing, more people die. It isn't safe."

"That is why no one in the magical world knows where I am. I don't trust the order to keep me safe or the ministry. I'm leaving the country soon then I'll be back to school the same as always. I was reckless but I'm not anymore. We planned this meeting. I have three separate escape routes organised in case Molly turns up. I have been taught this holiday, to think before I act. I'm not asking for an unbreakable vow, just your word as a friend." He knew Hermione well enough that the last would have the desired effect.

"Yes fine but if you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you." She had a resigned tone to her as she spoke.

Harry had been watching the clock as he was talking. "Five more minutes, before the change." He reached into the bag and took out the anti-aging potion and downed its contents. He slipped out from under the robe. He was in the Oasis t-shirt he had bought at the concert and black jeans. He used his wand to reverse the effect of potion on his hair colour.

"Are you going to put your glasses back on?" Ron asked.

"I use contacts now, and I keep my hair this long most of the time. "

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in his appearance. "The tattoo and ear ring are genuine too aren't they. "

Harry rolled up his sleeve. "I think you've all seen prongs before. I was going to get padfoot on the other arm but things kept getting in the way. The ankh is a symbol of new birth. I like that too."

"Not many wizards get tattoo's mate. Since the dark mark they're seen as signs you've done a bit,you know,dark."

"What like speaking in parseltounge?" He turned to Lisa. "You're about to change. Let me know when you want your dress enlarging."

"A finite should do it. Cast it before I burst out."

Harry timed his spell so Lisa revealed no more flesh than she wanted. She quickly jumped up to check her appearance in the mirror. "I did wonder if my hair would go back to blond or stay red." Instead of returning to her seat, she sat across Harry's knee. Luna moved from the edge of the room to the seat Lisa had vacated.

"It is nice to be the only me in the room again." She brushed her scraggly hair back as she sat down.

Harry watched his friends. If anyone was going to say something tactless he guessed it would be Ron. Still he hadn't really planned this far in his head.

"Guy's I guess you've seen Lisa from school."

They both nodded their greeting to her but stayed silent.

"If that bit has surprised you wait till you get to the big news." Lisa laughed as she spoke.

Harry frowned as he watched his friends' expressions. Neither of them seemed pleased for him. "Lisa's pregnant."

He would have enjoyed the joke more if Lisa hadn't snapped her head round in shock and joined in the "what" spoken by the other two.

"Joke. Although we are engaged."

Lisa held up her hand to show off the ring.

"But, you barely know each other." Ron protested.

"We have lived together for six weeks now, we have cooked, cleaned and shopped. I know Lisa's bad habits and they're better than yours and she doesn't snore either. We've argued about stuff and found ways to compromise. We haven't set a date but we have made the declaration. When we leave school we will be together. Ron, your parents married straight out of Hogwarts as did mine. This is no different."

While Ron was surprised he seemed to accept Harry's reasoning. Hermione sat back in her chair, arms folded, lips pursed like a junior McGonagall.

"So Lisa, what first attracted you to the rich and famous Harry Potter?"

Harry spluttered at Hermione's question. He could tell trouble was coming from her expression but hadn't expected her to be so blunt.

"His arse. It's just so tight I wanted to sink my teeth into."

Now it was Ron and Hermione's time to splutter.

"I invited him for a date. Because I wanted to get to know him, all I knew was I fancied him. Things progressed a lot quicker than I imagined. Harry's right we're going to have long engagement, despite his joke I'm not pregnant but we both know that we don't want this to end."

"Are you going to cope with the trouble that comes with being Harry's girlfriend brings?"

"Are you talking about the gossip or the danger? The gossip doesn't bother me. I'm fully aware that I'm going to be hated by all the girls who have named their teddy bears Harry Potter.I imagine I'll be on the same kill list as every other person in this room. You all went to the ministry and publicly fought death eaters. My dada skills aren't more than average but once I can do magic again I've been promised some one on one sessions. There is a war on. I'm muggle born I had no intention of running away before, less so now. So I'm a bit higher up the list my future never looked good if the other side won. You are all fairly nonchalant about the danger, why should I be different?"

"We've seen it. Shall I show you the scars?" Hermione countered.

"I've seen Harry's. The basilisk wound straight through his arm. The splinter marks where a troll shattered a toilet and he got hit with shrapnel. More than that I've held him while he's had nightmares. Calling out Sirius' name while he slept. You might think I don't know what I'm getting into, leaping before I look. That's a Gryffindor trait. No one who has watched you lot for the last five years could not know the sort of danger you attract. Turns out Harry's worth it."

"I know you want to think the worst." Harry conceded. " All you've heard is I've gone missing and now I turn up engaged. It must seem like the same old reckless Harry. I'm not the same old Harry. Six weeks ago I didn't care if I lived or died. Now, yeah I'm still mourning Sirius and I'm worried about the war but I'm happy, I can see a future beyond the war and I have a desire to get there. Lisa is with me now, we come as a pair. When this is all over we will be married. Try not to be so Gryffindor about things and think before you act."

Hermione huffed back in a chair.

"Hermione are you going to keep our secret or will you go to the headmaster as soon as we get back." Harry worried now that she was hostile to Lisa she might change her mind.

"I said I would, I didn't agree that going to the ministry was the best idea but I went there with you. I think you would be safer if you came back with us but it's only one more week and if you are out of the country it should be alright. It's just a lot to take in. You not trusting the headmaster seems like a poor decision. The headmaster is a great..."

"man." Harry finished off her quote for her. "He is but he is just a man. He has admitted making lots of mistakes to me. That prophecy says neither can live. Being locked up under guard would help to fulfil that. I'm living at the moment. If I hadn't had the summer I just had then I'd have no reason to fight. I told you, I honestly didn't care if I walked into a trap when I left the Dursley's, at least I'd of been with Sirius and my parents. Now however I want to live, I want to have a future and a wife and kids. Do you understand Hermione? Getting out of bed in the morning is risk. Flying a broom like I fly one is a risk. Going out, drinking a beer and watching a band in a field with a hundred thousand other people, well it might have been a risk but less of one that most of the things I do."

"Was it really that bad?" Hermione asked.

"I'd just watched my godfather die. I blamed myself for that. Voldemort tried to possess me. Then the headmaster told me the prophecy. Which in that frame of mind sounded like a death sentence to me. I was then sent back to my aunt's house. I've never really spoken about how bad it is but it's pretty bad. So yeah, I honestly didn't care if I lived or died. So yes it was that bad. Now it's not. The issues are still there but my perspective has changed. Lisa has done that for me. Instead of giving her a hard time or inferring she just wants me for my money you should be thanking her that I'm able to get out of bed in the morning."

"Well, when I let him." Lisa added.

Harry enjoyed the blush that crept up Hermione's face as she realised what Lisa meant. Harry could see Hermione was going to speak again when he heard the front doo open.

"Allo, can I come in?"

Lisa and Harry jumped to their feet. Harry pulled his cloak over himself and Lisa regained her seat. Fleur looked curiously at Lisa as she entered the room.

"O are you?"

"Mandy Brocklehurst." Lisa lied effortlessly. " I'm trying to find Harry."

"Why are you looking for him?" Fleur questioned. Harry recognised the look in Lisa's eye and bit back a groan. This was going to be bad.

"Well he slept with me, before the summer term ended and I, I missed a period last week. I want to tell him he's going to be a daddy." Lisa put both hands protectively over her stomach as she spoke.

Fleur's eyes widened in shock. "Stay here. I must tell the headmaster this news." With that Fleur threw powder into the fire and stepped into it.

"See you at the safe house Harry." Lisa called out and followed fleur into the fire. Harry knew that she would be calling out a very different destination.

He took his hood down for a moment. "See you on the train guys." He took a broom out of the bag and quickly left via the front door. With the cloak still covering him he flew off. He flew carefully and slowly until the Rookery was out of sight. He then removed his cloak and stowed it back in his bag. The broom he had borrowed from the twins wasn't able to manoeuvre as well as he wanted but he still had fun before settling down on a stretch of quiet road and putting out his wand.

The Knight Bus appeared with its usual clatter then disappeared almost immediately as he settled himself in. The next passenger to get on was Lisa from outside an unfamiliar house.

"That was nice of the twins to set it up with Angelia. She's pretty cool and didn't ask too many questions."

"Mandy Brocklehurst?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't swear to it but I think she was one of the girls who bullied Luna. She seems the type to be honest. So do you trust them to stay quiet?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Ron won't tell but he might miss speak. Hermione, I think I convinced her. You can never tell."

"So nice to have friends you can't trust. So stick with the plan." Lisa asked.

"I trust they want the best for me it's just they both revere the headmaster too much. So yeah we stick to the plan."

They were dropped off in York town centre and spent the day wandering familiar places. They spent an hour at the skate park and then headed back to Megan's house. Megan had agreed to let them crash the night there. Her parents left them to their own devices as they sat in her bedroom listening to music and chatting.

Megan took out a tobacco tin from under her mattress and Harry watched as she carefully rolled out a cigarette. Lighting it, she inhaled deeply. Sucking the smoke in and then out through her nostrils. She turned to Lisa and offered her the cigarette

"Want a hit?"

Lisa looked over to Harry the idea dawned on him that it wasn't just tobacco or Lisa would have said no. He nodded slightly. It was Lisa's choice and she knew what she wasn't getting into more than he did. Lisa took a slightly shorter inhale than Megan then coughed on her second. "Out of practice." She spluttered.

"Want to try Harry?" The question hung before them like smoke and filled the room. Harry trusted Lisa. He knew that and he knew that this was no worse than drinking as far as she was concerned. Still he hesitated before taking the joint of her.

"Just a little if this is your first." Megan advised.

He inhaled a little smoke breathing it in then out. The effects seemed almost immediate. It was the relaxed feeling of a couple of beers coupled with a slight shift in his perspectives. The music that Megan had playing in the background seemed to come alive and to swirl for him. He passed the joint onto Megan, pulling up close to Lisa. When the joint got back to Lisa she inhaled and before he was ready kissed him, exhaled the smoke into his mouth. They held the kiss, their tongues dancing together. Harry was aware of Megan watching them but didn't feel the customary embarrassment. They broke the kiss and Harry took his own turn with the joint.

"You guys are hot as hell. Ever thought of a threesome."

"Megan, don't let loneliness make you make stupid decisions. It wouldn't be the fun you hope for." Harry listened to the words coming out of his own mouth. Wondering who was speaking them. It seemed wiser than him. He should have been mumbling in embarrassment.

Megan took the knock back graciously and they passed the joint around again. Eventually they settled in to sleep. Harry shared Megan's bed with Lisa while Megan slept on a camp bed.

Saturday dawned clear and sunny. After some cereal Lisa rang home.

"No one has visited. According to mum. Dad has a trip planned. They'll pick us up in half an hour."

As they were leaving Megan leaned in to Harry "Thank you for being so nice while saying no." Before giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "Urgh stubble, no wonder I stick to girls."

Susan was driving when the car pulled up in front of them.

"We'll see how much influence Lisa has been on you Harry. We are going to gothville."

"Mum, you can't take me to Whitby in a summer dress. I need something black to wear and something blacker to go with it."

Simon was laughing from the passenger seat while Susan spoke. "Because your mother loves you dear I found the blackest things from your wardrobe and they are in a bag behind you."

Lisa turned behind her and pulled the bag into the main body of the car. Looking quickly through it. "Love you mum." She unclipped her seatbelt and pulled her dress up over her head. Simon pretended to hide his eyes Harry just enjoyed the site of his girlfriend in her underwear.

"Oh a black bra too." She said removing her white one.

"Ok Lisa too far. Not many people are going to see you in a moving car but cover up." Susan's tone held a distinct tone of displeasure.

Lisa pulled on her Mission T-Shirt first then put her bra on under it. "Sorry mum. Did you put any different boots in?" Her tone was slightly sheepish Susan rarely had cause to tell her off.

"I packed the Bobby Shafto ones."

Harry also found that Susan had put a fresh pair of his black jeans and a black button up shirt in for him. He was slightly more embarrassed undressing with Susan present and pulled on his fresh jeans as quickly as possible.

They drove further north and east until they passed over a ridge and the North Sea opened up on the horizon. The car descended down the most obvious and imposing sight was the huge ruining abbey that over looked the narrow harbour town. Susan pulled up and Simon went off to pay the parking machine. Lisa opened up the boot of the car and pulled on her long socks then her knee high metal buckled boots as Harry fastened his DM's up.

"So why exactly can't you wear a summer dress here." Harry asked as they headed up the steps to the abbey.

"This, as my mum calls it, is gothville. Every year there is a huge goth music and culture festival. This is the real life setting for Dracula's arrival in Bram Stokers original book. Besides don't you like my mini?"

"It shows off more leg, which is a good thing but restricts access."

"You have come a long way in these last few weeks Harry." Lisa pulled him into a long kiss. "Thank you for being so diplomatic with Megan last night. I couldn't think of a good way to turn her down. She's wanted to get me into bed for a while I never thought she'd go so far as to suggest a threesome."

"You mean it wasn't me that she was after. I'm insulted."

They made their way up to the abbey and Lisa pulled herself in tight to Harry. I'd sort of planned having sex up here but with this wind I'm getting taking anything else off."

"Good because I'm scared of what the wind-chill would do to things. It looks impressive but lets head back down to where it was warmer.

Half an hour later they cuddled together unwrapping the food they'd bought from a fish and chip shop.

"I can't believe you bought that."

"I'd heard of them but never seen any for sale before." Lisa held up the long thin battered item in front of her.

"Are you going to eat it or play with it?"

"Not what you asked last time I had something this shape in front of me." With that Lisa bit into the deep fried confectionary.

"I wasn't expecting it to be melted, here have a try."

Harry bit into the deep fried Mars bar. The flavours of the chocolate had mixed together as they had melted into one and the salty batter mixture complimented the flavours in ways he hadn't expected.

Lisa whispered in his ear. "I like a hot sticky gooey mess in my mouth, how about you?"

She patted him on his back as his coughing fit ended. "Are you trying to kill me?" He finally asked.

Not really but that was funny. They wandered the town, there was a mixture of normal high street shops, shops for the sea side tourist and shops whose trade must have come from the alternative crowd. They stood outside one that had a range of jewellery in the window and also advertised piercings.

"You're not going to mind are you?" Lisa took his hand as they looked in the window.

"A stud or a small ring to the side, no, I don't think a centre ring would suit you. If you're not sure don't do it."

"No I want this, I've wanted one for a while now. How about you?"

"I'm happy with just the one piercing. I've never seen another that I want." He pointed to a picture of a man with multiple spikes in his face. "I don't see the point of that."

They headed into the shop together and looked around. It was dirty and smelled of damp. "Not from here." Harry pulled Lisa out.

Five minutes later, they were in a tattoo and piercing shop that smelled of anaesthetic. Lisa had her eyes shut and held Harry's hand but left with a small green stud in her right nostril. As soon as they were outside Harry kissed her. He could tell Lisa needed reassurance over her new look.

"You look beautiful."

"When did you get so perfect a boyfriend?"

"When I realised I had the perfect fiancée."

"Harry about that stuff you told Ron and Hermione, where you really in that bad a place?"

"You've seen how broody and depressed I can get. Imagine me in a bad place left to myself. I was turning inward and every place I looked I saw death, either Sirius' or my own. I hadn't bothered to eat much. If someone had sent a dementor after me I wouldn't of noticed. So yeah I was pretty bad. Now I have you, I have for the first time in my life the chance for normality. Voldemort was my everything at one time.I couldn't see past him. Now I can see a future. It has one hell of an obstacle to get past. I still don't know how to but the effort is worth making.

You, and your parents have shown me a life I never thought I could have. I don't want to lose it."

Lisa leaned into him as he spoke before asking in a quiet voice. "Do you love me or the idea of normality more?"

"I love you but you come with a future and a life. It's a package deal. Who are you calling normal any way?" He poked her in the ribs knowing her ticklish spots and she returned the attack.

After a breathless few minutes they returned to walking along the sea front hand in hand. They encountered Susan and Simon sitting on a bench together.

"More body mods?" Susan asked.

"I like it." Harry quickly defended Lisa's new look.

"So food, where do you guys fancy eating? " Simon asked changing the conversation. There were numerous fish and chip bars and greasy cafes but Susan vetoed them all. Instead they stopped in Pickering on the way pack. There was a traditional pub Susan had spotted on the journey down. So they headed back there. The food was traditional and filling.

Susan sat opposite them as they ate. "Sorry Lisa, I was a little surprised. Now I'm used to the idea that stud looks pretty. "

"So where are you crashing tonight." Simon asked them.

"Zoe has said she will put us up for a night. Maybe two."

"You not coming home for Sunday lunch?" Simon sounded dejected as he asked the question.

"Why don't you trust your friends Harry?" Susan asked.

"Depends on what you mean by trust. I do trust them but we don't always agree. Ron and Hermione are staying at the Weasley's. Both Molly and Arthur practically worship the headmaster and won't hear a word against him. I would guess they have had a summer hearing about how unsafe it is in the world. They'll be getting the Prophet which will be full of bad news. The Order will drift in and out. Dumbledore will be concerned, Snape will sneer about how selfish I am. Molly will be on the verge of a breakdown. It will be hard for them to stay quiet in that atmosphere."

"Is that guesswork or something else?"

"Solid information off the twins. Hermione still respects authority to much, even after last year with Umbridge and Fudge. Ron is fine provided he has chance to think and not blurt anything out. If you get to Monday without the headmaster knocking on the door. Then I think it'll be OK. Also it depends how much time they invest into Lisa's new false trail for them. Molly probably fainted at that news."

"I'd say sorry but I'm not." Lisa smirked.

"I suppose it must be hard for them." Simon agreed. "I've seen Dumbledore persuade people with just a look over his glasses and a sigh. So what did little miss mischief do?"

"Gave a name of one of her class mates and said she was looking for Harry because she was now pregnant."

"Oh Lisa, I hope you had a good reason for making some poor girls life miserable." Susan chastised her.

"Yeah I didn't pick her on a whim. I suspect she is one of the people bullying Luna and stealing her things."

They continued their journey back to York and Simon dropped them off at Zoe's house. They woke early in an unfamiliar room.

"I'm going to miss the just sitting around and reading." Harry confessed.

Lisa padded out of bed and put her head out of the curtains. "It's a beautiful day. I say we take the bus somewhere quiet and secluded and see if we can get grass stains on my bum again."

"Now that's a plan worth getting out of bed for." Harry agreed.

**A.N.**

This chapter was dominated by that conversation. Oh well it means. You get another chapter out of this.

So yeah, I've added drugs to the drinking and the sex. It won't be a regular thing.

A chapter in under a week. I can't see the next one being so quick. I also can see it being the last.

Next chapter I'm planning to teach Lisa the Patronus charm. It will NOT take the form of a doe. Suggestions are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Call Me 13

Disclaimer. The writer of the story holds no copyright to these characters and is making no money from this work. Harry Potter and associated characters are the creation of JK Rowling

13

Susan had reported back to them that no one from the Order had come knocking on the door so they spent Monday night back at Lisa's house. Simon arrived back home mid morning Tuesday and they all spent the day packing. Once Susan noticed that Harry was putting everything in his bag and it wasn't showing signs of getting full she stopped worrying about weight limits and started handing him piles of her clothes to pack. Until Simon gave a word of caution.

"I have absolutely no idea what will happen when Harry's bag goes through an x-ray machine."

Susan then started unpacking the bag. Taking only what was necessary. Harry sadly followed her example using a regular case.

"It would probably cause the X-ray machine to go bang, because magic." Was Lisa's Ravenclaw explanation.

It was a long drive to Manchester airport but it was a mid-afternoon flight so didn't feel to rushed leaving the house. They got to the airport in time and checked in with no issues. Simon's prediction was correct and Harry's passport was accepted with barely a glance. This didn't stop his feelings of dread and a cold sweet forming as he handed it over. After that, they were packed into the plane.

Harry tried to keep his nervousness in check. But realised he wasn't doing a very good job when the stewardess asked him if he was scared of flying.

He avoided the obvious comment and Lisa answered for him before he could think of another answer. "It's his first time, he'll be fine I'm here to hold his hand."

Harry did reach for Lisa's hand during take-off but quickly relaxed, He imagined in other circumstances he wouldn't have enjoyed being packed in so tight but as it was Lisa he was squeezed up against he didn't mind.

It was a three hour flight to Almeria which he followed Lisa's example and read through. He was determined to finish Luna's book before the summer was over. Although the sex scenes made him uncomfortable as he read it in public.

Harry still felt he wasn't making any head way into the book. He just wasn't certain it made sense or that it was meant to make sense. The landing when it finally didn't bother him. The rest of the day was standing in queues, getting paperwork stamped and waiting.

They were finally reunited with their bags and were waiting for Simon to pick up a hire car. Harry was aware he was sweating. Even the night-time temperatures were far hotter than Britain. They bundled themselves into the hire car and Simon drove them through the roads of Andalusia Provence.

They eventually pulled up at a villa, shallow roofed and sunburnt stone. In the twilight Harry could see the ripples on the water of the private pool. They quickly explored the house. As promised there were two double bedrooms on either side of the house. Lisa and Harry quickly retreated to theirs. Harry looked round the room and put his head round the door of the ensuite.

"You know what I like best about being here." Harry turned to see Lisa who had already stripped down to just her knickers.

"Temperatures that making clothing optional?" Harry guessed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well there is that, although I'm sure you'll change your mind the first time you see my mum sunbathing topless."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that too much."

"The best thing is this." Lisa picked up her wand from her bag and cast silencing spells at the bedroom walls, followed by a locking spell at the door. "You're wearing too many clothes." She told him as she removed her knickers and headed for the bed.

"So how can you do magic here?" Harry asked her later.

"The trace detects under age magic. In Spain they don't have the same laws, or we're just too far away. Everyone I've spoken to has a different theory, all I know is I can, so I do."

"We spoke about going through some of the D.A. lessons when we get back, would you like to start now."

"No, now I want to make love again. In the morning we can be do teacher and naughty school girl."

The next morning Harry dressed in a baggy pair of trunks and a loose T-shirt faced Lisa in dressed in not very much at all. It was technically a two piece but had almost as much surface coverage as a butterfly's wing.

"Can you cast a stinging hex?" Harry asked Lisa.

"Don't be so insulting that's a first year charm."

"Then try and hit me."

Harry balanced himself evenly on his feet and leaned right to allow the spell to miss. He then returned the spell and winced when Lisa yelped. "Sorry. The first lesson is don't get hit. I'll teach you shield charms later but the unforgiveables go straight through them and if you have a shield up you can't cast anything else and they can be battered down. So keep moving, it's too hot to run but I didn't even move my feet."

Harry and Lisa returned spell fire, once she got the idea she was hard for him to hit but she was moving so much her aim was poor on the return spell Harry barely shifted position.

"Stop." He called after a few minutes. "You're going to exhaust yourself. Have a drink and we'll practice something easy like the disarming charm."

"Does that really work against death eaters?" Lisa asked incredulously.

"It worked against Voldemort so I don't see why not."

Simon who had been watching quietly from the sidelines choked on drink. "You used a disarming spell on you know who?" He asked when finally able to speak.

"Voldemort, yes. He wasn't expecting it, so it worked and saved my life."

"Harry I've seen grown men practically wet themselves at the mention of his name and you casually mention you've duelled him."

Lisa failed to disarm Harryon her first two tries but as the target, it was hard for Harry to see where she was going wrong.

"Simon could you come here please?" Harry called him over and handed Simon his wand. "Feel free to use a stinging hex if she misses again." He instructed in a low voice.

"I haven't held used one of these in nearly twenty years."

Harry walked over to Lisa and focused on her spell work not her body. He saw almost immediately that there was a tension in her arm that was causing her wrist to tighten at just the wrong moment. He helped her to soften her movement and just as she was about to cast she yelped as Simon hit her with a stinging hex.

"What do you know, I haven't forgotten."

Lisa's return Expilirous knocked Simon onto his bum and Harry's wand flew through the air. He tracked it and caught it before Lisa could. Susan had just stepped out on to the patio, in a more modest bikini than Lisa's, dropped her glass in shock.

Before the broken glass had even stopped moving Lisa repaired it and had refilled it with water.

"I knew you could do magic, I'd seen you call the bus and we've had an owl in the house for most of the summer but to see the three of you." Susan glanced at Simon meaningfully. "Using it and interacting with it was a shock."

Simon helped Susan over to a recliner and settled next to her. Harry had Lisa disarm him two more times before he was satisfied.

"I think I'll end on something you can practise a bit. It took me ages to get right the first time."

Harry talked Lisa through the wand movements and incantation of the Patronus charm. "Now you can get all that right and still not cast anything without the right frame of mind. You need to focus on a positive emotion and let that emotion fill you."

Harry watched Lisa make her first two attempts with no success. He could see she was making no headway and was started to snatch at her movements as frustration took over.

"Stop. Close your eyes." Harry walked over to where Lisa stood. He placed his hands over her shoulders and gently kneaded them. Helping her to release her tension. He moved closer to her until he was able to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

Lisa gave a little giggle then a squeal as he patted her bum.

"Try again."

On this attempt Lisa formed a silver mist that floated out in front of her.

Lisa was still disappointed but Harry was keen to praise her. "A non corporal Patronus on your third attempt is fantastic, much better than me."

"So you think I can do it then, cast a corporal one?"

"After that I think you'll manage it before the week is out."

The pair retired to the sun loungers opposite Lisa's parents. Harry was aware but made a point of not looking at Susan as she'd lost her top at some point. Lisa flicked through a copy of Teen Witch Weekly. "I knew I'd find it in here." With that she cast anti burning charms at her herself and Harry before offering the same to her parents. Simon readily agreed, Susan took some more persuading.

The idled the day together, reading, and jumping in and out of the pool where Lisa was astonished to find Harry had never really swam before. By the end of the day Harry was able to look at Susan without blushing.

As the evening cooled, Harry took Lisa through another session of spells, concentrating on movement and returning spells as she did so. After some practice Harry had to start using a shield.

"Cheater."

"Tomorrows lesson." He countered.

They headed in to the cooler air of the villa, its traditional squat design and thick walls insulated it from the daytime heat. Both Lisa and Susan had pulled on loose t-shirts to sit down to eat.

Simon worked his way through tourist leaflets as they picked at the plates of cold meats and fresh salad Susan had put on the table.

"Anything interesting?" Susan asked.

"Film Studio tours. Do you know the Dollar films where done here? A water park which I think is a definite, lots of beaches, some clothing optional."

Harry felt himself colouring at that idea.

"Museums, castles and cathedrals and the like. Depends how busy you want to be and how much time you want to spend in a little metal box."

"In these temperatures even with air con, if we're in the car for over an hour it has to be somewhere special. How about tomorrow we have a wander into the city in the morning. Back her for siesta time, then see how we feel." Harry nodded along with Susan's decision, as did everyone else.

They slept that night with the bedroom door locked, naked on top of the covers. Harry struggled to rest in the heat and was glad they were in a double bed as it give him some space to move.

As he rolled over and sighed for the fifteenth time Lisa mumbled to him, half asleep. "Either use a cooling charm or sleep in the shower, stop waking me."

After that sleep was easier. They woke early and ate a simple breakfast and prepared to head out. Harry for the first time this summer was regretting the amount of black in his wardrobe but decided some of his baggier trunks and a t-shirt would be acceptable.

Lisa was wearing a light summer dress, so light that it was see through at certain angles, which Susan pointed out to her.

"I don't care; it's too hot to wear anything else. If you don't like the dress I'll take it off and go out in just my underwear. You know Spain doesn't have laws against nudity, it's why there are so many naturist beaches here."

Susan held Lisa's eye but sighed in defeat.

With the air con on full they drove into Almeria itself. The town showed its influence as a Moorish frontier city and it was still multi cultural in its make up locals.

Harry and Lisa headed off together away from her parents who wanted to spend some time in the markets first.

Harry was sweating by the time they reached the citadel and flapping at his shirt. "Just take it off and don't say a word." Lisa advised. Her clothing too was stuck to her in interesting places. "I wish I was the person I pretend to be sometimes. It's just too hot for clothes but I'm not daring enough to walk round naked, no matter what I say."

Harry glanced round and no one was paying much attention so he applied cooling charms to first Lisa then himself.

She pulled him into a kiss. "Bloody genius. How did I remember that last night but forget today."

"I'm guessing the heat." Harry glanced down at Lisa dress. "I also think I need to modify it and not make it quite so cold."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to take anyone's eye out."

They wandered around the citadel in more comfort then. Wandering up on to the walls and looking out to the perfect turquoise sea.

"There are times I never want this summer to end. I've had the perfect time with you. Seeing Ronand Hermione reminded me that everyone else is living in fear this year. It won't be much fun back in the castle."

"It will be as much fun as you want it to be. You can spend your time worrying and having midnight duels with Draco or you can use that cloak of yours to find me and we can have midnight fucks instead of midnight fights."

Harry laughed in spite of himself. "I am so going to miss waking up with you."

"I don't suppose there are betrothed quarters in school are their?"

"Not that I've ever heard of. If it helped I'm sure we could fake up a marriage certificate. Hell I reckon the Dursley's would give permission if I promised never to see them again."

"Harry sweetheart I'm not all that much into romance, I'd not object to being bent over this wall and fucked right now but I'm not getting married just to get round some school rules. I want it in public I want friends and family there. I want the world to know I love you and I'm never leaving you. I'm not fussed about where or what we're wearing. I don't really want a dress costing thousands but it has to be for the right reasons."

Harry paused to take in what Lisa said. " |Sorry, Your right. Every word. When we get married it has to be for us and not for any other reason. Now erm about that wall thing."

"Did you pack your cloak?"

"No." He admitted dejectedly.

"Then let see if we can find a quiet section. If not you'll have to wait till we get to the villa."

They regretfully met up with Lisa's parents without finding the quiet section of wall they were hoping for and visited the contemporary art gallery together.

Harry wandered around a piece looking at what was classed as a sculpture but to him was just a mess. "Anyone could have done that."

"Yes, but only the artist did. Art doesn't have to be something, it just have to make you feel something. To grab and hold your attention. The fact you have spent this much time puzzling over it means it has succeeded. Come on this place is closing soon and it's time to get out of the midday heat." Lisa took his hand and led him out.

The car struggled to keep them cool and Simon warned Harry off using magic while they were driving. "Too much electrical stuff in cars nowadays"

They were all hot and sweaty by the time they reached the villa. Harry watched in amusement as Lisa headed straight for the pool. She pulled her dress off in one movement and threw her bra after it and dived in.

"Lisa those are knickers not bikini bottoms." Her mum shouted after her.

"It's just nice to be cool and I don't care."

"Lisa darling. I'm doing my very best to be modest on account that Harry is here. Stop showing off your freedom while I'm not."

"Mum, just be yourself and I'm sure Harry will cope."

Susan looked over her shoulder at Harry. "It's her fault." With that she stepped fully dressed into the pool and undressed while she was in there. Soon the two women were sitting side by side in just their knickers and Harry retreated inside the villa to find Simon who handed him a glass of wine as he walked through the door.

"I'm sure that was more than you wanted to see of your mother in law."

"It's her holiday too; I'll just have to cope."

"That's the brave lad. You do realise there is only one way to beat them."

"I couldn't, absolutely not."

"Oh come on Harry, You've duelled the darkest wizard ever and your too scared to get your bits out. It's not even public."

"No it's bloody worse. You want me to walk out there in front of your wife and get naked?"

"In a moment they will be back in here. As Susan pointed out they're in their knickers which will be see through by then. The only way to head off that embarrassment is to face it. It's the second day here. You got used to her topless sunbathing yesterday. I reckon after that little display they will both be sunbathing nude by tomorrow. Lisa and Susan will be try to outdo each other. I'll be beside of you every step of the way. We walk out there head held high and bare arsed cheek. Lisa will be more embarrassed than you, I promise you that."

Harry downed his glass of wine and poured himself another. "I can't believe I've let you talk me into this." He muttered

"Good man." Simon slapped him on the shoulder and put his thumbs into his waistband. "Ready?"

Harry nodded the wine and the heat having gone to his head. He followed Simon's example and pushed down his shorts. The two of them walked out together.

He heard Lisa's complaint. "Dad! My eyes. Put it away."

"Harry and I have discussed the dress code we have decided that by the pool and patio anything goes."

With that, Simon jumped into the pool Harry quickly followed.

Lisa was still crimson and Susan sighed at her husband's antics.

After an hour in the pool, they all headed back to their rooms. Lisa pushed Harry quickly onto the bed. "On the bright side this makes things easier." with that, she climbed on top of him.

Halfway through Lisa collapsed on top of Harry and rolled them both so she was underneath. Harry watched her face and her breathing shorten. She reached under her pillow for her wand. Her eyes closed and she gasped in pleasure.

"ExpectoPatronum." A silver mist shot out of her wand and formed a bird. Harry was too startled to pay it much attention as his concentration was fixed on the women under him.

They held each other close and Lisa allowed her Patronus to settle on the wardrobe.

"What do you think, a crow?"

"Too big, I'd save a raven."

Lisa laughed at that idea. "Yeah I'm calling it a raven until someone tells me otherwise."

"So, um what gave you that idea? To try while we were.."

"Harry, I've heard you swear and be upfront with your feelings but you get remarkably shy while talking about sex. You said the Patronus was a product of positive emotions. Well I can't think of anything more positive than an orgasm. So I thought what have I got to lose?"

"You'll have to try sometime in a different situation but once you know you can cast it, it gets easier."

Lisa dismissed her Patronus and then recast it. The raven flew out around the room again looking for something to protect them from. "That is so cool."

"Yeah, although I'll stick to regular teaching if I show anyone else how to cast them."

"You better." Lisa warned.

Later that evening Simon and Susan headed out. The car was barely an hundred yards out of sight before Lisa was naked and in the pool.

"Harry get that pasty arse of yours in here I want to try something."

"You are bloody insatiable." He half-heartedly complained as he joined her.

Just as they started, Susan walked past. "I forgot my purse and I'm going to pretend I never saw this."

Harry and Lisa froze in place until Susan headed in the other direction back to the car. They waited a full minute until the car was out of sight again before resuming.

After that Harry became more relaxed around the villa, he found he could look Susan in the eye as she sunbathed nude without blushing. After being caught having sex with Lisa he decided nothing could be any more embarrassing. Although he changed his mind on that one night after looking out across the pool he saw Susan and Simon in there."

"What's the matter?"Lisa asked as he returned to bed.

"I just saw your parents in the pool together y'know."

"Really?" Lisa got up to look. She returned to bed with a slightly greenish expression. "Both the sweetest thing I've ever seen and the most gross."

The week flew by, Harry thought the summer relaxing but every moment he spent with his girlfriends, he corrected himself his fiancé's family helped to relax and centre him, he found himself accepted and valued like never before in his life. Besides it was hard for even him to be gloomy when Lisa spent almost half the holiday naked. He wasn't quite so uninhibited but did find he enjoyed being in the pool naked. Susan only sunbathed or swam in that state so his embarrassment stayed within acceptable levels.

They travelled to beaches and water parks but mostly they just spent time together as a family. All too soon it was time to start packing up again and have quick tidy of the villa to ensure they got their deposit back.

Then it was the reverse trip, back to the airport, handing in the hire car checking in bags then packed into too small a space and then the drive back to York, this time with the heaters on as they shivered together.

Wednesday morning dawned cold and wet.

"Why does it always rain when I've got a tattoo appointment?" Harry complained poking his head out of the curtains looking at the heavy downpour outside.

"I suppose you want me to come with you?" Lisa complained.

After a filling breakfast of porridge the two of them headed out into York. They were both wet and bedraggled by the time they got to the tattoo pallor. Lisa was looking particularly washed out as for once her hair was its natural blond. She was still debating whether to return to school in her natural state or to go with her usual pinks and reds.

It was Christina again who was Harry's tattooist. "Okay I know you've had you two week cool down but I'm going to advise against this. At the start of the summer you had only just started dating now you're getting each other's names done."

Harry looked over at Lisa "Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm getting HJP on my left wrist." Lisa turned to Christina. "I think getting a tattoo of your boyfriends initials might be a little premature. I have no doubts about my fiancé though." Lisa showed off her ring as she spoke.

"Well congratulations. You do move quick. So who's first?"

Harry took his place and offered his right arm to Christina. She sterilised his arm and placed the template. "I've got to say it's nice to be doing lettering that isn't gothic for once. "

With that she set to work on the tattoo. The font was illuminated similar to a medieval manuscript with little details such as Ankhs and flowers added.

"Can you add a raven in somewhere?" Harry asked as another detail was added.

"Not really, I could add a bird but it would be hard to tell from a blackbird or a crow at this size without a lot of extra work or having it dominate the whole design."

"Another time then, I still have a lot of skin to cover."

Lisa leaned over and kissed him. "I have so ruined you. They aren't going to know what to do with you next week."

"I don't mind you guys making out, provided you can do it and Harry can keep his arm still."

They stopped after that. Eventually it was Lisa's turn. Harry watched in amazement as this pretty and energetic girl, the one who had brought so much fun and energy to his life, had his initials marked on to her.

Later back at Lisa's house he found a quiet moment to himself in the bathroom. He stripped down to his boxers and looked at himself. Gone was the small kid in hand me down clothes and broken glasses. He was fed better than usual, but still lean, although he had the best tan of his life. His glasses were gone now, nothing stood between the world and his eyes. His hair was no longer messy and sticking up at odd angles, the extra length had given it extra weight so it mostly stayed where he brushed it.

He turned his right shoulder to admire Prongs, then glancing down at his arm and hand Lisa's name and ankh etched permanently onto him. He turned back and the flash of metal reflected in the light showing his earring off.

Above all the best changes were inward, he was loved and accepted, he knew that now and that love gave him a confidence. He no longer needed to look for approval or shrink away wondering what people thought. He knew what Lisa thought that even though he might mess up he was loved.

"Come on narcissist, I have plans for that body and they don't involve you just eyeing yourself up."

They spent most of the Thursday together in Lisa's bedroom. They both knew the holiday was drawing to a close and they tried to saviour every moment of intimacy they could. Even if that was just cuddling together, bare skin to bare skin.

Friday dawned and Lisa reluctantly started to pack. Harry was a little unsure what to do. Hedwig was with Luna and he realised his trunk was still at the Dursley's. Mid morning one of those issues was solved by George knocking on the door with Harry's trunk.

"You did ask, so here it is. I should warn you there is going to be a heavy order presence on the platform. I doubt you'll get on the train without being seen."

Harry floated his trunk upstairs and packed the books they had bought. Both his school ones and others he borrowed off Lisa.

Then they pondered what to do to get on the platform.

"Why do anything? You're not ashamed of me?" Lisa asked dangerously.

"Not at all but there will be a scene. If Molly gets involved it will be loud, the press will hear it and report it. So no I'm not ashamed I just want to deal with things quietly and at my choosing."

Lisa accepted that answer and started running through options. "Cloak?"

"I think both Dumbledore and Moody can see through it."

"Aging potion, blond hair and acting confidently?"

"Possibly. That needs a lot of luck and Fleur has seen that disguise."

Eventually they had a plan. That while needed some luck should work. Simon and Susan both finished early that day and took them out for a meal. It was only a TFI Friday but Harry appreciated the informal atmosphere.

Simon woke them early on the Saturday and they all bundled into his car for the long drive down to London. At the services near Leicester Susan took over the driving and Blondie was put on the stereo. Harry smiled as Call Me started up. He glanced down at the reds and pinks of Lisa's name on his arm.

"Colour me your colour baby." He spoke along with the words.

"Call Me." Lisa sang. "I'm glad you found the note."

"I'm glad I called you but best of all I enjoyed covering you with kisses."

They spent the night at a bed and breakfast. The owner glared at Harry and Lisa as they headed off to bed together.

September the first found them circling King's Cross in Simon's car trying to find a parking spot. Harry sat under his invisibility cloak. Before Susan and Simon headed out with Lisa he said his goodbyes to them. As soon as they left the car, he added Lisa's hair to a vial of polyjuice potion and drank it down.

He resisted the temptation to play with his own boobs and resized his jeans so they had space for his hips.

He used his wand to change his hair to black so even if someone was watching they wouldn't see the exact same girl go past twice.

He saw Simon and Susan watching the platform and went over to give them hugs. He feared he would miss them almost as much as the freedom and acceptance they gave him.

He passed through the barrier and emerged onto the busy platform. He saw various members of the order dotted around. They barely gave him a second glance as he found his way onto the train. His own trunk was shrunk and locked within Lisa's so he didn't have to worry about that as he headed for a toilet and locked himself in.

By the time the Pollyjuice had worn off the train was moving and heading north. He wandered the corridor looking into compartments until he found the one he was looking for. Luna and Neville sat together. Hedwig flapped in her cage and barked a greeting. He could see Lisa's case but no sign of her. He greeted his two friends and vaguely deflected Neville's questions about his summer.

Neville informed him that Lisa Turpin had dropped her case off but had left as soon as the train had started moving. Luna just smiled and kept looking at her watch.

"Harry. Lisa told me to wait half an hour before giving you this message. She said she'd be waiting in the end toilet compartment. She said she wanted one more fuck before you get to school."

Neville choked on the chocolate frog he was eating.

Harry looked incredulously at Luna he could never recall her swearing in all the time he had spoken to her, never mind do so so casually, then Lisa's message filtered down into his brain.

"Later guys." He headed out of the door and towards the cubicle, on the whole it looked like this was going to be his best year ever.

A.N.

**The End.**

Thanks for reading.

I know lots of people have requested I continue this through the coming year but it was never my intention. I'm afraid this is the end.

Well almost.

**Epilogue.**

21 years later.

"What if I'm sorted into Slytherin?"

Harry looked down at his son, the only one of his three kids born so far to have Lily's eyes.

Lisa waddled over to join him. Her stomach extended with their fourth. She brushed her hand through her sort cropped purple hair.

"Then you are in Slytherin and we won't care. I've told you before Simon, your dad wanted to call you Albus Severus. They were both brave men and one was in Slytherin. I didn't veto it because of the house connections I vetoed it because it's a bloody stupid name."

"Go on." Harry ruffled his sons hair. "The house doesn't matter you'll grow up to be a good man anywhere."


End file.
